What have I done? (the force unleashed)
by TimeWaitsForNoone5829
Summary: What if Galen Stayed loyal to Vader but got with Juno? First few chapters are poor yet it gets better I OWN CYE SERICIUS AND ALL OTHER SPLICED CLONES IN THIS STORY. Lots of plot WARNING; CANON CHARACTER DEATHS AND SELF HARM PLUS DOMESTIC ABUSE.
1. What Have I done?

**Just a Quick disclaimer and note;**

**I do not own any characters trade marks or the game itself, BUT the Emperors Clones; Cye Kalium Calium, Celius and Astro are my own personal characters who's descriptions came from LEGO, (ThiS may sound sad, but if you wish to build any of them, PM me and i'll tell you which bits) So please dont use them without asking:)**

**Thanks, Lucy**

* * *

**What have I done?**

_What if starkiller had stayed with Juno? Yet stayed loyal to Vader?_

Chapter One:

He lay on his bed, waiting to arrive at his next mission. Proxy was deactivated and in the corner waiting for the chance to forfill his primary programming, he closed his eyes and tried to relax, Vader had sent him to kill his first true Jedi, General Rahm Kota.

He managed to relax for just mear seconds, before it started.

His memory making him remember the vicious ways vader had used to train him.

"You will learn to obey me boy, your still weak. But when the dark side finally becomes your ally you will be strong, worthy to be my apprentice. And to kill the emperor beside me." vader commanded as he watched as a young starkiller only around 6 or 7, struggled to protect himself from the droids that were piecing his flesh right left and centre with their instruments.

"use your hatred boy, only then will you be able to finish this" stated vader.

Starkiller was startled from his vision, by the door to his quarters being opened. He seized his lightsaber, and dived infront of the blonde haired pilot, Juno

In a state of shock Juno lost for words stood there completely still.

"Juno? What is it?" he demanded deactivating his lightsaber

"we have arrived at the out post sir" she stated fearfully

"i see, thank you juno." he started as she turned to leave, "uh juno? Im sorry im just a bit on edge" juno nodded and went to the bridge.


	2. Juno

**Chapter Two: Juno**

**chapters every day or two.**

**comment/Review? please **

**thanks**

* * *

Starkiller makes his way threw the rebel forces, killing every rebel that he comes into contact with. he turns the corner as five rebels open fire, he swings his, red lightsaber forward blocking the fire, as more rebels close in he results to more brutal measures, Lightening. He dual attacks them with both hands as the rebels eventually give in to its effects he finds the blast doors sealed and cuts it open with his blade. after five minutes he's threw, he finds Rahm Kota, and engages him.

meanwhile on the Rogue Shadow, Juno steadies the ship, and goes to her quarters to rest, as she goes in she notices the outpost from the small window embedded in the wall, she sees smoke rising from the outpost and a green lightsaber duelling with a red, "so Starkillers a Jedi?" Juno thinks to herself, but then she see's the horrible truth, Starkiller dealing blows with the trademark red lightsaber "a sith?" she wonders, in curiosity Juno walks to the bridge, and goes into the empires data files, searches 'STARKILLER' and gets 'NO RESULTS FOR 'STARKILLER'' confused she types in 'ROGUE SHADOW' and gets the same result. confused she types in 'LORD VADER' and gets: ' Lord vader, sith apprentice under Lord sidious, former Jedi to the fallen republic, trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi (deceased) home planet: tatooine, the outter rim ' then breaking her train of thought her communicator begins to signal for attention.

"Juno?" askes a exhausted Starkiller

"Starkiller? what do you need sir?"

"a lift? the outpost is going down"

"on my way sir" replies Juno ending communication.

she pilots the ship under Starkiller saving him from the fall, once on board she notices Starkiller is carrying two lightsabers, one that is his and one that must of been the Jedi's that he had just killed.

a hour later:

Juno has plotted the coordinates for the death star into the rogue shadow engaged the cloaking device and put on the auto-pilot, in the hope of getting Starkillers secret unraveled she goes to his Quarters.

meanwhile, Starkiller is reconstructing his Lightsaber to increase the field pitch, as he senses her presence he puts the pieces of his lightsaber in a under floor consealment and got on his bed to act as though lying down.

"Sir, may i ask what you were doing at the outpost?" askes Juno

"Bringing my masters enemies to justice. As you now do, as i told you in the cargo bay."

"but you have no record on the empire personel files?"

"of course i don't! the sith have only two members, i will become the next sith after my master and i destory the emperor."

she looked into his eyes as he said his last phase, he looked into hers and saw her confusion and lust, unlike normal men, Starkiller has never loved, as he was always completing impossible tasks for vader or avoiding detection, Juno however had loved, another Pilot, who has disapeared months ago, yet she has only just gave up hope that Derron would come back, after being informed by a fellow pilot that Lord Vader had murdered him after he failed to destory a rebel fighter that stole the plans to the death star, she looked deeper into Starkillers eyes but saw nothing but Vaders training and evil in them, then suddenly Starkiller kissed her...


	3. Love doesn't come naturally to Him

**Chapter Three : Love doesnt come naturally to him.**

**Sorry if my spellings are off, exhausted.**

**thanks, enjoy**

* * *

startled by Starkillers kiss, Juno pulled away, leaving Starkiller in a state of complete confusion. Juno looked back into the monsters eyes, yet didnt see his master's teachings or evil.. just pain, confusion and humiliation. Tense Juno pulled back in for a second kiss from her confused savage, he kisses back yet she finds it empty, no passion, no intensity, just a useless gesture.

sensing Juno's unhappiness with his gesture he tries to add affection to it by deepening his kiss, so she knows he truely means what his doing. After what seemed to be forever they broke apart, Starkiller feeling satisfied, Juno feeling not quite sure, but something was for sure, it wasnt going to end in just a single kiss.

**A month later: **

Juno had been thinking about Starkiller like CRAZY, as she couldnt get their short moment of ill-given affection from her mind, Starkiller was now deep within the Jedi Temple on another assasination mission as far as Juno knew, Proxy was helping to pilot the Rogue Shadow to allow Juno time to relax before as Starkiller would say "the fun begins" in true Vader style. She just felt a kind of affection toward the murderous monster she served, was that so wrong?

_meanwhile in the Jedi Temple; _[**Starkillers POV**]

I walked threw the shattered temple of my master's enemy, the bodies have long gone yet the force lingers with their spirt within these walls, I rub my eyes as they're sore from not sleeping yet by now I'm used to it. The temple is cold and empty yet full at the same time, I'm finding that i can't help but wonder around instead of forfilling my objective as fast as I possibly can, the floors are cracked, layered with dust that overs the toes of my boots, rubble is everywhere and there is still something or someone here, I feel a almost familiar presence like something from a distant dream or a distant world. "_Find the Jedi Council chambers"_ is whispered into my head as I finally get on task but i decide to take the detour to the Chambers out of shear curiosity, then I sense it... A JEDI.

_Back aboard the Rogue Shadow; _[**Junos POV**]

His been gone for over a hour and a half, almost two, what is he doing in there? algebra? I know that kind of math is hard but even algebra doesnt take THIS long. I play about with the controls adjusting the ship's effeciency and trying hopelessly not to get bored to tears. "Is there anything i may assist you with Captin?" Proxy says as the silence shatters and I jump from my skin to naboo and back.

"No, no Proxy I'm just waiting for Starkiller to be finished in the temple." I reply, half calm, Half completely uneasy.

"Ah of course Captin, if that will be all i shall deactivate to conserve power?" asks the Droid

"actually Proxy, could you get up some Information on Starkiller?"

"Captin Eclipse, there is no data from the Empire about Starkiller" he informs

"what about your memory bank?"

"Ah yes but Master would not appreciate that Captin" he reminds

"Well your master need not know"

"as you wish captin: Starkiller, Born on Kashyyk, Aprroximate age 19-21, father: Kento Marek (deceased) Mother: Unknown at this time, Birth name: Galen Marek. That is all I can give you with out further authorisation."

"Thank you Proxy" I reply

_Back inside the Temple: _[**Starkillers POV**]

After and exhausting duel I finally mortally wound the Rogue Jedi Knight that had been hiding in this temple. _"Galen, don't let Vader control you and your abilties with them he could destory the rest of our kind and finish the Jedi Order as he once tried, you mustn't let that happen there is still Light buried deep inside you My Son"_ confused and disorientated tears begin falling from my tired eyes as i realise who I just killed... _My Father. _Vader sent me here to kill my father not to get a holocron. I press on to collect the holocron just in case I'm mistaken by the true nature of my mission. Half an Hour later I'm ready to leave.

"Juno?" I ask as though I have no idea who I'm trying to contact

"G- Yes Sir?"

"I'm ready to leave, pick me up from out side the main temple."

"of course Sir, Rogue Shadow out"

"Starkiller out"

_Juno, the woman I kissed.. the first and only.. maybe I should try a more direct approach? or maybe I should let her make the next move? Vaders socks! this is confusing, was i wrong to kiss her? right to kiss her? well it doesn't matter anyway Vader would kill Juno if he ever found out I have a positive emotion towards her... Love. Vader condems love to be a emotion of a weak man.. a Jedi's emotion not a Siths. But I just can't stop thinking about her... maybe I will carry on with this? it may go in my favor..._

after five minutes Juno picks me up and we go into hyperspace to get to the Death Star.

_Rogue shadow [No POV]_

They sit in the cockpit both nervous of the other, yet both wanting more, Starkiller's mind is in three places at once, it was usually only two before but now he has three things: His Father. His Master and His Would-be Lover.

Juno suddenly kisses Starkiller passionately, and to her suprise Starkiller kisses back with passion, she thought it would be empty again as she didn't think Starkiller capable to feel desire or passion.

The Next thing They know their in Juno's Quarters undressing...


	4. Galen Marek, Who?

**Chapter Four: Galen Marek, Who?**

**maybe really short sorry:(**

thanks

* * *

After their encounter, Juno and Starkiller become shy around each other, as Starkiller doesn't know what his supposed to do and Juno well she was expecting him to atleast comment on it, how was she supposed to know that it was the first and only time he had ever done anything of the sort? She barely knew him, he barely knew her.. maybe it was a mistake.

_Meanwhile in Starkiller's Quarters: _[**Starkiller's POV**]

I slowly regained my focus after, my half an hour with my pilot. She truely is... something maybe toxic maybe sugar-coated, one thing I know for certain, I hope to be doing that again, It was... Intresting to say the least. I opened my compartment; where I used to tend to hide my lightsaber, to retrieve the isolator component I had forgotten to put back into it. No wonder why my lightsaber was all over the place at the temple... _The Temple... _my mind started to race at a new found speed, I couldn't grasp true reality so I didn't try.

_"Galen, don't let Vader control you and your abilties with them he could destory the rest of our kind and finish the Jedi Order as he once tried, you mustn't let that happen there is still Light buried deep inside you My Son" _"Father? you died!" I heard myself scream, _"Death is just the beginning.." _

"Death is the end!" I spat venomously back

_"Death is not the end.. Jedi become one with the force, We see all but are powerless to do anything but watch Galen"_

"Galen? what is Galen?"

_"You are Galen, My son."_

"NO YOU ARE WRONG JEDI, I KILLED YOU MY FATHER DIED ON KASHYYK." I shouted at thin air

[**THIRD PERSON**]

then as a intranced Starkiller rambled on about a Galen, Juno worriedly pryed the locked doors open with a venting pole to reveal a delutional Starkiller rolling on the floor as though his body was on fire, Juno daren't try to interfer as last time she suprised Starkiller she almost lost her head. So helpless she watched as he rolled about neither with her or without her.

"No! No! I'm a sith there is no way I came from a Jedi! Jedi are scum!" he ranted to nothing but air, finally gathering the courage to try to help Juno shouted at the rambling Starkiller.

"WAKE UP! STARKILLER LISTEN TO YOURSELF YOUR MAKING NO SENSE!" she shouted half sobbing.

Starkiller rolled into the compartment in the floor and hit his head off it as he broke from his intranced state Juno once again, kissed him fiercely with enough pressure to burst vein's or even a carton of milk.

[**Juno's POV**]

I carried on kissing the disorientated Starkiller as he slowly regained his controls over his own body.

"Juno" He stated softly

"Yes, its only me, Proxy's keeping us level, we're almost at the Death Star."

"ah.."

Juno sat Starkiller up against the cold frame of his bed, then went back to the bridge to pilot the ship into the cargo bay of the Death Star, where a familiar figure stood, in a aggressive posture, wearing a full suit of threatening black with such a shine that she could see her blonde hair in...

"My Master" Greeted Starkiller bowing to his master...


	5. Something Isn't right

**Chapter Five: something isn't right.**

**Just a little note: Starkiller may not sound like him as the wording is becoming difficult, but i'll still try to keep him to his character as much as possible:)**

**Thanks**

**LR**

* * *

Vader greeted his apprentice with a odd sense of caution, He could sense that his apprentice wasn't completely his and for this his young apprentice would suffer, Vader looked threw his frozen mask, if he could look down his nose in disgust and it be known that he was doing so, he would of but realising his impairment a careless scorning would do.

"what has taken you so long boy? I was beginning to think you had failed to impress me yet again." He insulted with his eyes under his feared mask glowed yellow with the darkside as he spoke.

"Forgive me my master I was delayed, I found more than I believed I would in the remains" Starkiller defended fearfully as he bowed ever further down to attempt to hide his split loyalty toward Vader and his new found love... His Pilot: Juno Eclipse.

"Rise Apprentice." Vader commanded, "Leave us" he snapped toward Proxy and Juno, Starkiller shot a passionate look toward Juno, luckily for Starkiller, Darth Vader had turned his back and had began to walk toward Starkillers training arena and so he hadnt seen... or so they thought.

Carefully Starkiller got up and tailed behind Vader keeping his distance so that Vader wou find it difficult to sense his thoughts about earlier that day.

_Meanwhile onboard the Rogue Shadow _[**Juno's POV**]

I watched as Starkiller walked away with the suited monster that killed Derron, maybe I should call Starkiller by the name his Parents actually gave him? but then again.. His most likely forgotten _his_ name along with _his_ past, I don't know what happened in the Temle but whatever it was, it wasnt good. I think he found his past? Maybe but I think Starkiller and I need to talk, 'cause this may become more harm then good and I just can't loose him like I did derron... Thats just too hard. Starkiller is intoxicating like the sweetest of poison's, the darkest light... His like a toxicin that I want to poison myself with, His... dangerous, and dangerous always results in a terrible end.

I walked back to my Quarters wondering what Vader wants from a twenty year old man, a boy at heart, I must know more. Why did Vader choose Starkiller? He rules the galaxy with the emperor, surely that should be enough? Unless his planning to just use Starkiller to root out Jedi but what happens when Starkiller runs out of Jedi? What will Lord Vader do to him then? ...He'll Kill him when he has no use for him anymore and that is what im afraid of. Vader killing Starkiller... like he did Derron would just finish my loyalty to this empire that rules by fear and murder, thats all Vader is.. A Murderer, he cheats his way threw life killing anyone who stands in his way, anyone who fails him, anyone who has a heart thats not cast in stone.

"Proxy? where are you?" I ask cautiously incase any of Vaders storm troopers have came aboard to 'inspect' the ship, when really what they do is steal parts to sell on black markets as the empire, really doesnt pay well enough, but when your boss is the judge the jury and the enforcer, you really don't begin to argue.

"I'm here Captin Eclipse" States the droid in his usual tone, I look behind me and see him standing there."Oh Proxy you scared me then" I state rolling my eyes slightly "Proxy, can you retrieve data on Captin D. Rork? clearance level four?"

"May I ask why Captin?" questioned Proxy.

"well he was a..." I trailed off

"A partner for intercourse alone?" Asked Proxy innocently

_Vader's training room_ [**Vader's POV (experimental)**]

The boy is weak, Hiding something secretively, conflicting loyalties he is holding from me, He can hide no secret from me for long as I and I alone am his master, his _only _loyalty which will never end, even after his purpose is served. His only use is to eventually help me to destory my master then, his _usefulness_ will expire, then I alone will rule this galaxy, and then I will find my true son again.

"Your hatred is finally your ally my apprentice. After this training session, I have no mission for you, you will wait on the ice planet of Hoth until I send for you, is that clear apprentice?" I demanded

"Yes, My Master" The obilivious child obeyed my command as though he knew that I can just dispose of him the moment he steps out of his margins.

"Very good Apprentice, I shall make a Sith of you yet. Droids, Attack." I order.

He begins his task making short work of the first wave of low skilled droids, the next wave he takes sightly longer, I turn and leave him to train, I will check for his pathetic body after the noise of blasters and lightsabers has ceased, hopefully he'll fail and save me the trouble of killing him later on. I begin to walk to my maintance pod, As my mask is letting in too much oxygen, stupid droids can't even put a mask on propperly without messing it up.

As I walk all work on The Death Star ceases as The storm Troopers salute me as I walk past, the Jedi servants disgust me, I should have slaughtered them in the temple when I had chance...

**One Mask adjustment later;**

"I have completed the task you sent me, My Master" Starkiller proclaimed bowing to me.

"I see, Goto Hoth, stay there, even if your ship breaks down, Stay on Hoth until I send for you is that clear?"

"Yes, My Master" He obeyed still bowing

"Rise," I command as he begins to rise I choke him using the force "Fail me and You will not live to fail again"

threw the boys chokes and gasps I hear his usual response and drop him. I turn, as I do so my cape hits the child in his face as a reminder that I am his _only _Master.

His loyalty is not completely mine. I can sense he has Loyalties to someone else, elsewhere, when I find that person, I will summon him and kill the person infront of Starkiller to regain full control of him.

[**Starkiller's POV**]

Vader is like a father to me, he has always trained me since as long as I can remember, I _owe_ him everything, he made me the man I am today, he taught me about the force, and taught me how to use my talent. One day I will tell him of my love for Juno, and I will take the consequences there and then... he is for all intensive purposes... _My Father._

_Back aboard the Rogue Shadow;_[**THIRD PERSON POV**]

Juno lay confused and crying in her personal Quarters unsure of how Starkiller felt and what she should even call him; Galen? or Starkiller? She wipes her eyes, and slowly gets up, as she expects _him_ back any second, She cleaned herself up, fixed her make-up and headed for the bridge, where a now de-activated Proxy stood in her way, she carefully pushed him into the corner of the bridge and started preparing th ship for take off.

Meanwhile, Starkiller is struggling to regain his breath after Vader left, coughing and spluttering he makes for his ship thinking about his Pilot more than the actual ship itself, he spends most of his time aboard that ship, but until now he didn't care about being on his ship or with his Master, now he wants nothing less than his pilot, but how is he meant to tell her that now? After she's became shy around him? After they had sex? Starkiller really doesn't know how it's meant to work, or whether he actually did it right... Maybe she just was looking for some fun? or maybe she actually feels something for him? All he knows is he thinks his inlove with her...

**Two weeks Later:******_on Hoth _[**Juno's POV]**

Maybe he was just looking for sex? like Proxy sugguested, well that would make sense as he hasnt touched me for TWO whole WEEKS! Yep, He was only in it for the sex... brilliant. Here I am wondering, when he knows what he wants! but I know one thing... I'm...


	6. Hoth

**Chapter Six: Hoth**

**(maybe a bit short only got 40minutes)**

* * *

_Juno's Quarters, The Rogue Shadow; _[**Juno's POV**]

I'm... in.. Trouble here, I think.. I Love him.. this could be a problem. His just so... _him, _maybe I should just give in, tell him all this, and just wait. thats what I will do. I will tell him, what have I got to loose? we're on a planet of pure ice, I'm freezing, the ship most likely won't move again, and we've only got enough food for another fortnight, why couldn't we have gone to Naboo? It's aleast warm there, and we could get better food than Empire rations, they're disgusting yet I can't get enough of the stawberry ones.

So, I walk to Starkiller's Quarter's, and knock on the door: no answer, so I begin to think he's avoiding me as well we haven't spoke since he told me to land the ship here, it's awkward. I knock again... He still doesn't answer, yet I'm not going to walk in unannouced unless i have a death wish, last time I did that he almost killed me.. I don't fancy dying that way, noone would... Unless they were completely insane. There again, I think Starkiller really is.

So I leave him to it much to my distaste, and walk to my quarters to find him sat on my bed with a single white rose, what is _he_ doing here?

[**Starkiller's POV**]

I've been waiting for this chance for the last three weeks, I hope she likes white roses, I couldn't find a red one, so she walks in thinking she'd be alone, at last I have my chance. At last I can _confess_.

"Starkiller?" Juno asked taken aback. I stand up, and look into her eyes, beautiful, the first thing I thought, I said, "beautiful"; she looked confused at me, brilliant I've already blown it. I blush red as hell, yet she smiles, my face completely confused obviously showed it.

"I.. I love you Juno." I murmur.

"I'm pregnant." she replies hastedly

"WHAT?" I shout confused "HOW ON EARTH!"

"well Starkiller when you have sex it's a risk you take.. Unless you use protection."

"Oh I'm so sorry Juno" I said as I began to cry.

"And I love you,too but I'd _prefer _to call you Galen."

"Galen? How do you Know?"

"Proxy" she replied smiling at me

I let myself slump onto her bed, closed my eyes and rubbed them, pinched myself, yet I wasn't asleep, I really have screwed this up "What are you going to do about _It?" _I Asked insensitively.

"well, I was hoping WE would decide about OUR baby."

this _cannot be happening it was only one time.. One stupid mistake, I didnt even know there was protection... a child? with Juno?_ I passed out.

_On The Death Star; _[**Darth Vader's POV**]

"Lord vader we have found a Jedi living on tattooine, Master Kolar, I believe." Stated The underling.

"Very good." I awarded before choking him to death, noone gives me such bad news, I thought Agen Kolar was dead. This is a new challenge for My young Apprentice. He will not survive this time, Kolar is far more powerful than Starkiller, If he hopes to survive his chances are nul or void in a sense, I will send him yet go myself, that slaver Watto will pay for his slavery.

I contacted Starkiller...


	7. Hiding in Plain Sight

Chapter** Seven: Hiding in plain sight**

**Review?**

* * *

**[Juno's POV]  
**"Galen? Galen!" I shout at the unconscious assasin, I didn't mean to alarm bim, I just cameout with it, and he faints? The man kills jedi for a living yet he passes out over a baby? I leave him to rest as I dont want to talk to him at the moment its only a baby what could be so hard? Yes I know vader will probably kill us if he finds out but theres ways around that! Its his baby. He should be happy, shouldnt he?

**[Starkiller/Galen's POV]**

****_"You betrayed me, boy. You have failed me for the last time." shouted Vader venomously_

__"No master! I havent failed you! I would never do that!" I beg

_"The child, He is your mistake, you cannot be loyal her and it and me at the same time. I explained this to you, you failed to listen."_

__"But the baby, I want to be a father master!"

_"kill the child and your position will remain. Fail and you will die."_

__**[Juno's POV]**

****His havin some sort of delousion, Galen as I like to call him now is rolling all over the floor, screaming, crying, speaking to his master in his head, he wats to be a father he screamed at the peak of his voice, I shouldn't have told him, its obviously caused some function in his head to fail. Maybe Vader programed him to not accept children easily? I dont know.

_On the executor; _**[Darth Vader's POV]**

****Why isn't Starkiller answering my transmissions? The one time I send him away inbetween missions he ignores me I clench my gloved hand into a fist, well he wont get away with this but first I must meet with my master. Then i will go and drag that stupid boy from Hoth. If you want anything doing right youve got to do it yourself.

_Aboard the Rogue Shadow; _**[THIRD PERSON]**

****Juno had long ago left to sit alone on the bridge, and secretly cry away from the delutional Starkiller, just incase his sense came back suddenly, hearing her tears, Proxy went to find the pilot, and found her on the bridge curled up in a ball crying her eyes out.

"captin? Are you ok sir?" asked Proxy with hardly any understanding as to why people cry.

"I'm fine Proxy." she replied coldly, and as Proxy doesnt know that people lie, he nodded and went back to his masters quarters to deactivate. As Juno cried, Starkiller slowly got his barings back and as he did so he noticed two things and felt another: 1. His head was bleeding. 2. He could here crying. And he felt Vader coming.

He walked out of Juno's quarters and to the bridge, to see the crying Juno curled up and shaking.

"Juno," he started, as he did so she turned away from him and rubbed her eyes slightly before saying "I dont want to talk to you."

"Juno, I was just suprised, it wasnt the reaction to I love you I was expecting but, I'd like to be a father, I just dont think I'd be any good at it" he explained to her, she slowly turned toward him, as he had just said the last thing she expected, she expected him to demand her to get rid of her baby, and then to loose her job at the empire, not for him to say he wanted to be a father, she pinched herself, nope she wasn't dreaming. She pulled him in close, and kissed him, "I love you Galen" she said her eyes drying slightly.

_On the executor; _**[Darth Vader's POV]**

****"We are now in orbit above the planet Hoth my lord." informed the commander "very good, have my shuttle readied. And delete the ships logs before we get back to the Death Star." I demanded. I will find the boy this ice heap will not hide him. When I find him there will be hell to pay for his disobedience...


	8. Vader's Arrival

**Chapter Eight: Vader's arrival.**

**Hi, just a quick note can some of you review and give your ideas as to what should happen in later chapters? I'm aiming for around twenty chapters, this is my first story:) thanks.**

* * *

_****__On Hoth aboard the Rogue Shadow;_

As the night went on, Starkiller could feel his master's presence stronger and stronger, he tried to block Vader out for a while so he could focus on his lover and their child but he couldn't, Vader was getting closer which meant trouble for the young sith as he was sure Vader would either sense the fetus or starkillers own confusion and deception, he lay against the cold wall cradling a emotional Juno in his arms, they still don't know how it's all going to play out but Juno knew one thing from the beginning, her life was in grave danger, from her unborn baby, Lord Vader and Galen. She knows her baby will be force sensitive, although she herself is not force sensitive, Galen; as she now calls him is, which could make her pregnancy a whole lot more... Interesting, Starkiller held her close, he is still new to this whole love thing and can't make heads or tails of his newly founded situation. Proxy had awoken moments ago for his usual training session with Starkiller but upon looking around he found he was alone, so he begun to walk to Juno's Quarters to check whether he was there, as Proxy was holding a important message from Lord Vader himself.

_On the planets surface;_

Lord Vader, Traitor to the Jedi marched alone In his black suit of terror toward the snow covered Rogue Shadow to find his apprentice and to send him to his death against Jedi Master Agen Kolar, who once sat proudly upon the Jedi Council amoungst Jedi such as Obi Wan Kenobi, Grand Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto and at one point, Darth Vader himself when he was still the young Anakin Skywalker. Recentful of the Jedi and how he believes they betrayed him, he has made it his mission to rid his galaxy of the traitorous Jedi Order. As Vader marched threw the snow and ice of Hoth, He thought of his wife, Padmé. His hatred for himself fueled him, gave him strength to fight with and gave him something he could never let go of... Regret.

_Back aboard the Rogue Shadow;_

__Starkiller could feel Vader even more so now, after a long while of holding the distraught Juno, he had taken her to her quarters amd sat with her there until she fell asleep just moments ago, now Starkiller had to prepare for his Master, He rushed to the bridge to look threw the main window, just to see vader around three hundred yards away, striding toward him on a mission to get from out in the cold to his aprentices ship. Starkiller almost immediately grabbed his cloak and lightsaber, and went to Meet his Master..


	9. Walk before you Run

**Chapter Nine: Walk before you Run.**

**Warning; mentions of self harm- teen-theme**

* * *

_Hoth;_

With Vader slowly approaching, Starkiller could only wait and hope Vader wouldn't sense his fear or Juno's inconsistancy. Starkiller knew the risks of such a meeting but he was torn between the black suited monster that he saw as his Father and the Blonde haired angel carrying his child. He wants to have both but that isn't a realistic option when your father figure is Darth Vader himself and your lover is just a pilot, under your masters domain but Starkiller found that impossible didn't suit him, the impossible was well _Starkiller _himself, He had managed the impossible for his whole life why should this be any different? It was _only _slightly different from his usual... well alot different, usually he isn't trying to keep his master at arms length and Juno so close, If only He had just thought first. If only...

_Juno's Quarter's;_

Juno lay on her bed, surrounded by darkness, dark decoration and dark thoughts. She sighed she hated this, all she had ever wanted was slipping from her grasp, if Lord Vader found out she'd loose her job if she was lucky. If she wasn't she'd not only loose her job, she'd loose her life also. Its a difficult concept, on one hand she was having a baby, on the other her world was disintergrating as she hopelessly tried to catch the pieces and to a extent 'glue' them back together. She loves Galen, so much even though it maybe premature, yet Galen had another commitment, to Vader; Her lover was a blood-thirsty, cold-hearted Murderer, what could she do? try and sway him from everything he has ever known? Or indanger her child, to keep him? Vader and Juno were both making there bids on Galen/Starkiller and as she was expecting soon her Galen, His Starkiller would be forced into a corner and made to make a choice, Juno and their baby or His Master and all he has ever known, not a fair choice by anyones standards.

**[Juno's POV];**

I lay there with tear stained eyes and a world of darkness crashing around me, suffocating me, all I can do is wait for my neck to snap, wait for Galen to choose. Time is no longer a friend of mine, its my enemy, we have a very short time left before. Lets not even think about the consequences, not yet, Proxy comes in to try and help, How can he? when I can't tell him about any of this because even with his good intentions, his not trustworthy his a droid his memory can be viewed, unlike me, unlike Galen.

"Captin Eclipse?" he asked

"Yes Proxy what do you need?" I replied rather rashly, his brown metalic face; even though his not capable of emotion, looked confused at me answering him with a question. "Proxy? are you... Confused?"

"No mistress, I just cant compute your behaviour, may I ask what is wrong?" I scoffed at him, he has no worries, no fears, one goal and next to no risk, even if he was destroyed his memory could be added to a new system but me? I dont have that luxury.

"Nothing Proxy Nothing at all." Proxy nodded and left me all alone again, a chance for the darkness to sink in further, to a evil extent.

_Outside the Rogue Shadow;_

Vader was just moments away from his already kneeling Apprentice, He didn't alter his pace, or even wish to, everyone bar His own master are beneath him, even if his wife, was alive and he hadn't 'killed' her she too would be beneath him. He is the second most powerful being in the galaxy by his own upside down point of view. No one comes above him, except the Emperor, Noone comes between him and his goals except the Emperor. He was as free as any apprentice could be but a apprentice is all he will ever be unless he kills his master before he replaces him, and to do so, he needs this Jedi off-spring to help him. Alone he isn't powerful enough, standing with his apprentice, he was powerful enough, his logic was simple, Himself+Starkiller= one dead Emperor.

Starkiller however had a different insight, he believed he would live after the Emperor was dead, to Vader, this was not so, the second he was sure the Emperor to be dead, Starkiller's use would be up, and he will lay beside the emperor's corpse and die there beside him. Starkiller blocked Juno from his mind to insure her safety as much as he could, even though if he was to let his guard slip for just a moment, Vader would know everything, Now just steps from Starkiller Vader halted and activated his lightsaber, knowing that vader still needed him Starkiller stayed still with one hand on his own lightsaber just incase.

To noones suprise Vader waved his lightsaber from each of Starkillers shoulders then deactivated it, and placed it upon his dominating suit's black belt.

"Rise My apprentice, I have a new mission for you, I do not believe you will survive but if you do you will be yet another step closer to forfilling your destiny" Vader started, as Starkiller rose from the icy floor to his full height which was only a few inches shorter than Vader, able to look him threw his eye holes in his mask, Starkiller obeyed, "What is thy bidding My Master" he asked obediently as Vader had expected.

"Goto Tattooine, Find Jedi Master Agen Kolar, kill him and bring me his Lightsaber. Fail me and it will be your lightsaber added to the Emperors collection." Vader demanded

"It will be done, My Master."

Vader left Starkiller out in the snow, and walked to his shuttle, Vader knew that Hoth had inhabitants, the rebel alliance, that is how he knew he would get away with this journey as long as he brought back a live rebel.

Starkiller went inside of the Rogue Shadow to find Proxy performing first aid on a emotionally unstable Juno, confused Starkiller's eyes began to swell with tears, what had she done? what had happend while he was obeying his master and taking his orders "Proxy what happend?!" Starkiller demanded slamming his hand on a console, in anger at himself for leaving the ship and allowing juno to get hurt due to his dissapearance, "I found her lying in bed like this Master, I also found this" Proxy said holding up a laser cutter, confused Starkiller ordered the droid to deactivate, and then he woke the barely conscious Juno,

"Juno! What happend! Answer me!" He shouted

"Ouch do you have to shout? I... did it, It was a stupid idea, I won't do that again, I'm sorry Galen" she apologised

Starkiller kissed her and held her until she was asleep, he felt guilty for this, if only he had spoken to her, asked her what she was feeling or even just told her he wanted their child, maybe she wouldnt be in this state, cut, emotionally disturbed, or if he hadn't gone so far, she wouldn't even be Pregnant.

he stayed awhile watching his lover sleep, before taking the ship up and into hyperspace to Tattooine. The only question now was, what would happen to his lover and their child if he didn't survive this mission, or any future mission?...


	10. Slowly loosing My way

**Chapter Ten; Slowly Loosing My way**

**Warning; Self Harm, maybe sensitive to some readers.**

**some distasteful lanuage**

* * *

Starkiller went to tattooine, and killed Agen Kolar, after dueling the skilled Jedi master for three hours and being beaten half to death by locals, who has a afinaty for the Jedi Master, and the duel was close to the teeth at many times, after handing Kolar's lightsaber to his Master, he was ordered away once more, but this time he wasn't told exactly where to go, just to stay somewhat close, So after consulting with the then one and a half months pregnant Juno, they decided to depart for Naboo, Juno had expressed a intrest in the seaside areas of Naboo, so they departed for naboo.

**Two Months After Departure;** _On Naboo, In the Rogue Shadow, Juno's Quarters. _[**Juno's POV**]

Its been the darkest three months of my life, everything seems to be blurred out, with darkness and I just can't cope, so when Galen leaves me alone which isnt very often; I release my pain, he is slowly suffocating me, just like this darkness consuming me, its the most horrible thing I have ever felt, its like Im sinking to the bottom, slowly, yet with a deep meaning. Vader also scares me nowadays, he is the only person who _can _make me loose Galen, he could send him on a suicide mission and I'd be powerless to do anything, He could kill him, himself, or worse brainwash him against me, or make him kill me. I shudder at the thought, Galen told me a few weeks ago that the only thing that can hurt him... Is me, things just aren't coming together. Maybe I should just leave, run away on Naboo, raise the baby alone, I think _maybe that would be whats best for Galen. _Galens visions are getting worse, there like sezures, his past definately haunts him, ever since Ive been assigned to him, his had the same problem, sometimes he mentions thing from what he _thinks _could be the future, he thinks the Emperor will find out about him, his master and his-self will try to murder the Emperor, they will fail and that he will die in the assault, yet be cloned back to life? I don't think that would ever happen, I think its the force energy of his parents or something causing the visions, yet he claims the clones of him in the future will have visions of us now, and the... baby.

_On the death star; Vaders Quarters _**[Vader's POV];**

The plan is at hand, Starkiller will soon become too powerful for me to control, he may try to kill me for my position, I must act before that happens, I didn't betray everyone who ever cared for me just to die a apprentice, I will Rule the galaxy as I promised _Padme_, _I would. _Starkiller was the wrong choice for this, I needed a boy that was indeed powerful but not so powerful he has a chance to betray and murder me, I needed a boy that I had_ complete _control over but now with Starkiller I can sense he has loyalty to someone or something other than the empire and me.

_On the Rogue Shadow; Starkillers Quarters; _**[Starkiller's POV]**

Juno is now three and a half months pregnant with my child, yet I still don't feel fatherly or even excited, well I am slightly excited, I guess but now Juno's hurting herself and last time, it got really bad, I was worried out of my mind, if I 'actually' existed I would take her to a consellor but then again I dont think she wants to talk, I've never dealt with this before but I get the feeling that she doesn't wish to talk that she's trying to sort herself out on her own, I admire that but I _wish _she'd let me in, I know all this must be difficult for her but if she was to let me in, and just talk to me, I'd understand and she'd wouldn't feel so alone.

_Juno's Quarters; _**[Juno's POV]; **

I lay here resting as I do for most of my time now, I'm beginning to show my pregnancy slightly now, in another month it will be obvious to most people, lets just hope Lord vader isn't in that catergory. As soon as Vader finds out he'll piece it all together, well Galen is the only man I'm around, its only me Proxy and Galen, when I first found out in medical part of the ship with Proxy playing doctor, I was shocked maybe even tramatised comes to mind, I certainly wasn't expecting to be well... expecting.

Ever since that point things have been going down hill, when I told my Mother, she was so joyful, so excited, yet I have no joy. No excitement, No anticipation... Nothing, When I told my Father, he told me, that I have to Marry Galen, so the baby isn't born a bastard, I dont get the point, I'm with Galen that should at least be enough? Shouldnt it? Galen seems excited, happy, joyous. Everything I wish I could be.

[**THIRD PERSON**]

Then as Juno was alone blood was split, to accompany the tears being shed, she just couldn't come to love her baby in this state of mind, her mind was cloaked in deceptive darkness, dragging her down, slowly, she is indanger of loosing everything, her job, her life, her baby and her Galen. The only thing she didn't care about loosing was her child, when really the baby should have been the one she was most afraid to loose, because not only would she loose her baby, the emotions from it would be so strong that she wouldn't cope and she'd fall even further into the void she was loosing herself to. It isn;t healthy for her to behave so dangerously, it isn't just her and Galen anymore... the child needed them too, both of them, Galen and Juno, no matter how many murders Galen commits or how many cuts Juno inflicts on herself. their baby needs them, and already is depending on them...


	11. Failing the Impossible

**Chapter Eleven; Failing the Impossible.**

**[polls up! vote on what you think should happen next!]**

**Self harm- graphicish.**

* * *

_On The Death Star; _

Vader layed inwait, like a bird stalking its prey, ready to prounce at any point, he knew his objective, his Master knew their objective; Destroy Starkiller, yet Vader had a secret agenda, he knew how he was going to 'kill' the young man, he knew this, he also knew that he wasn't going to actually kill Starkiller. He sat watching the star's, that would soon become his but for the moment? The stars, the Planets, The astroids they all belonged to his Master, Emperor Palpatine, He had promised the young Anakin Skywalker so much but gave him, nothing more than a title, Palpatine had used him, to gain control because only threw Vader could he acheive his ultimate goal, full control of the galaxy, and all who lived within it. Vader felt abused, used even but he had chosen this route for his life, so he had to live with it because no Jedi would trust him now, No Jedi would even spit on him if he was on fire, he knew this all too well, his old Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi taught him that. So Vader made the most of his pityfilled life, he waited and waited for palpatine to die from his injuries at first but he had no such luck, luck was something Vader has long since ran out of. He had decimated a temple filled with his friends, His Father figures home for one person Padme Admidala, his wife, his hope, the only light that was left within him, he extinguished. Now all he could do was regret his actions, yet relish in his hatred, his self loathing, his new life... His destiny. Starkiller is his hope for revenge, a thing sought after by many Sith.

**[Vader's POV.] **_The Past._

_I was searching for a rogue Jedi Knight on Kashyykk, the wookies tried to protect their home yet I had no regard for them, their lives or their familes, my hatred had and still has made me strong. And will always continue to do so. Remember from the beginning now, REMEMBER._

_I walk to my Shuttle, with a few Stormtroopers, who are dispensable, My Master has no care for them or their familes, and I agree with his reasoning, their just clones mainly, a few are real people yes but that means nothing, people give their lives for the greater good, one dead Jedi is worth a million dead troopers. A few hours have gone by, Im now in orbit above kashyykk, this Jedi will be a easy kill, he went rogue before my rise to semi-power._

_We land by a series of buildings, I order my troopers to guard my ship as I hunt alone, I pass several dead beasts, I pay them no attention, if they deserved my attention they would still be alive. A beast stands blocking my path, He under esitmates my power, just like Kenobi did. Fool. I whip my lightsaber from my black belt, activate it, and slice the beast into a pile of severed limbs, I walk over it, checking my boot for its disease ridden blood before I proceed, there is a shambled path built to lead to the huts, yet the huts look as filthy as the creatures that live within them, this Jedi surely isn't a wookie is it? Ugh, another wookie tries to bar my path, his life ends the same way as his inbred brother, this time I kick its head, out of my path. "Disgusting creature." I comment before some of my storm troopers invading this planet, report to me. I have no intrest in how many beasts have been captured, for all I care they could execute them all._

_After a further walk and many dead wookies, I see the shabby Jedi and engage him, we duel, but during, I began to sense someone far more powerful, his master, maybe. Kento Marek, I recognised the Jedi from my early years at the temple, eventually I seize him with a force choke, "I sense someone far more powerful nearby, where is your master!" I demand tightening my grasp upon him, he started to reply as he choked, "You... Killed... My... Master...long ago" the a child walks into the hut and seizes my lightsaber, "A son?" I questioned _

_"RUN!" Kento managed to shout before I snapped his neck, killing him mercifully as he had now given me the chance. The boy stood there frozen in shock, then four storm troopers rushed in about to fire on the boy who would soon be my apprentice, I snatched my lightsaber back and slaughtered them, no witnesses._

_"come with me more will be here soon." I demanded of the boy whom I had just orphaned._

__Starkiller has now fallen into my spiders web, its time to signal my maste. And act like the loyal apprentice. If I die before my master I will have spent my life as just a apprentice. Something I will not allow to happen.

**[THIRD PERSON.]**

****Starkiller entered the room where his demise was iminent, oblivious to the fact that his death would soon be at hand, helpless to defend the attack Vader would soon mount against him, the emperors fleet arrives, Starkiller thinks its a chance to kill the emperor and become a true sith.

"The Emperor?" The Boy asked hopeful

"His spies tracked you here" Vader stated coldly as he stabbed his lightsaber threw Starkillers chest, dizzy and barely with it, Starkiller fell to the ground, as the emperor entered.

"Yes kill him Lord Vader, kill him and prove your loyalty to me!" The emperor cackled.

Vader throws Starkiller around before throwing him out to space where a droid was waiting for the acolyte. Impressed the Emperor cackled even louder mocking Vader.

_Meanwhile Aboard the Rogue Shadow;_ **[Juno's POV]**

****I lie on my bed waiting for Galen to return, hopefully we're goig back to naboo, but I guess Vader will have a mission for Galen, I look to my wrist to see the blood had stopped, I know its wrong, but it helps, talking and being soft never helps, only this does. Just then I feel the baby distressed and get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. If Vader ever killed Galen, Id have nothing left to live for...


	12. Falling from Grace

**Chapter twelve; Falling from Grace.**

**I know the last chapter was mainly canon, and i know i may have gotten bits wrong its been too long since i played tfu, hopefully this chapter will be more pleasing.**

**Usual notice; Self harm, fading out this chapter, thought it would help the plot but its not doing much for it. (sam witner (starkiller) was in dexter!)**

* * *

_The Rogue Shadow; _**[Juno's POV]:**

I knew something was wrong when Lord Vader started to approach the ship, holding My Galen's lightsaber, his menacing black suit, sent me into a state of pure fear, how did he obtain Galen's lightsaber? Well at the speed Vader is gaining, I'll soon know. What if Galen is... Dead? NO, _Dont even think that way Juno, You know better. _Galen dead? come on I must be deluded, Galen can't die, his a sith! their skilled, his skilled... Vader probably can't find him so came here to drop off Galen's Lightsaber, yeah thats what it is, Galen most likely forgot it and is on his way here, yet stopped to goto the toilet... Vader entered the ship, and now he is so close I can hear his artiffical breathing.

"Captin Eclipse, Front and center" Demanded Vader as he stood in the doorway of the bridge, clad in the life-supporting suit, I've always wondered if I punctured it would it kill the monster within it? I rushed to attention wearing baggy Uniform so that Vader wouldn't notice my baby bump, who just in the last few hours, I've began to love.

"Lord Vader" I greet him with as I salute him respectfully, holding my breath slightly as I hoped he would notice my... condition.

"Captin, place this in Starkiller's Quarters, he is dead." He spoke coldly, My heart broke, my eyes all most gave me away as I felt deep sorrow, I thought for a moment and composed myself.

"Yes, Sir. Right away." I state as Vader leaves. I break down in tears, My Galen. Dead. I throw his lightsaber from me. I scream at it "why couldnt you protecting him! Why couldnt you! Why!" I walk to his quarters, and lay on his bed crying into his covers, "HE WAS MY EVERYTHING!" I scream as I slam my head against his pillow, and hear the crinkle of paper, I rip his bed apart to find a envelope, labeled Juno.

_**Juno,**_

_**If your reading this, I'm dead. Its ok Juno, it was most likely my time, just know I love you and I love our baby. Where ever I am, Im ok. You were my life and my life isn't over until you and our child join me in many years to come, dont cry, I hate to see you cry, Im lying here, were currently on tattooine, after the close call with Kolar I decided to write this, just know where ever I am, I love you.**_

_**Galen.**_

tears swelled once more in my eyes, and next thing I knew, everything was black.

_The medical bay;_ **[Starkillers POV.]**

I opened My eyes wearily, am I dead? I find myself restrained, on a cold bench in what seems to be a torture chamber, then I hear the soothing sound of my masters master, hissing as he breathes, Confused I try to free myself yet a droid stands over me, with what seems to be a needle with a thread coming from it.

"Master?!" I scream, He ignores my plea and continues to just stand close by... breathing. Juno, does he know? Is she alright? Then I hear his heavy boots pounding on the floor, I lie still as I know I'm safe as long as my Master stands beside me, wait. Vader betrayed me.

"YOU KILLED ME?" I shout helplessly

"I did so, to protect you from the emperor, so we will have our chance. I brought you here to bring you back. I saved you." (forgot the line) Vader told me coldly as I became sure of myself once more.

After a breif conversation, My Master released me and sent me to the Cargo bay where my ship usually docks, I walked fast, I can't leave Juno alone. She'll just hurt herself, god forgive me if shes heard I was dead, she will have... Its best not to go there, not now, not ever. I begin to run as I _cannot _be responsible for that again, the first time, the second time, the third and fourth times were bad enough. Look at me, suddenly the assasin with a heart, maybe this was wrong to do, but too late. Morals, I didn't even know I had any, well I don't do I? I see my ship docked, with troops guarding it, I know my orders incase of such a instance, _Leave no witness'. _Juno however will not witness this as I won't kill her.

I goto take my lightsaber from my belt, its _missing. _Where the hell is it! No matter I'm still armed after all, the force is my weapon today then, the toy-soldiers raise their blasters in response to me, what a warm welcome to receive? I begin to channel my anger to my hands, the dark side is my ally. My master will soon realise that, then and only then will we kill the emperor and I take my rightful place at my Masters side, as a _true _Sith Lord, I wonder what my name after becoming a Sith will be? Darth Stalker, I like that. One day I will be dubbed and sit beside my Master, as we become the Rulers of the galaxy and beyond, then I would be able to raise my child with Juno without running from the Emperor, troopers, or Staff. I'd be truely free, for once.

I raise my hands to chest height, in surrender... or so they think, the begin to crowd around me, so I go for what I like to call a force repel, I jump into the air and let my force energy spill from me, crushing the soldiers of the empire, not even their armor has survived, I land surrounded by ashes, my work was always impressed me, even by my standards this was... explosive. Then I notice her, My pilot the blonde haired woman, staring at me like I'm a stranger to her, "Juno..." she runs from the main screen of the ship, crying. What have I done?!


	13. Monster

**Chapter Thirteen; Monster.**

**implying adult themes gonna have to change rating.**

* * *

Starkiller ran to the docked ship, fearful, a emotion he has only felt around his Master he opened the exterior door and ran inside, Juno was in a state of shock and horror, how could the man she loves kill soldiers for their own side? Was it _him _who killed Derron Rork? She lay on her bed as silent tears threatened to attack her, she lay there quietly, in hiding. Starkiller searched the bridge and found the letter he wrote her incase of his death and beside it, his lightsaber. Juno had it? he thought to himself, he stormed to her quarters and banged on the door;

"Juno! Juno! open up, I know your in there! I just want to talk!" he shouted threw the locked door.

"Go away, You are a Monster! what are you going to do? Kill me next? How could you kill those men!? they were no threat to you! Is this what you do? Vaders dirty work! Just go away. I'll gather my stuff and be gone by morning." Juno sobbed, she had never in her wildest dreams thought Starkiller would turn on the empire and now because of him she was almost four months pregnant, at risk of being killed or loosing her job, or both and to top it all off? she was in love with a monster, one who she knew killed Jedi, but not innocent Soldiers. Starkiller didn't know what to do now, she was slowly loosening from his grip and Vader was slowly getting closer than arms length, and eventually, they'd meet in the middle. Distraught, Juno gathered her things and began to pack them into her travel bag.

Desperate to talk to Juno, Starkiller activated his lightsaber, and began to cut threw the lock on the door, unaware that, infact that could just make it worse. Juno could see her lovers red blade taking away her safety, her privacy and her abilty to leave; "Stop it! I don't want to talk you, let alone see you!" She shouted threw her sobs, but Starkiller carried on, with sole passion driving him, Juno stepped toward the door so she could barge past him once he got threw and leave the ship, where the darkness started and had begun to finnish. As the lock was cut open parts of the metal broke away going inside the room and outside of it, unaware that, such things could happen, Juno stood to close and as a result was hit in the head by a large piece of debrie. With a grunt in pain, Juno was out cold, on the floor with her head cracked open. Starkiller heard the thud but accounted it to the lock popping, after a deep breath, Starkiller opened the doors using the force as whilst he pryed the door open he cut the controls unwittingly, the dark side maybe his ally but it certainly didn't teach him much, except how to be barbaric and thoughtless. He looked down at his pilot to see her blonde hair red with blood.

"JUNO! NO!" Starkiller began, shouting. "Stay with me Juno, Please stay with me!" he sobbed holding her body, he checked her pulse, it was slight but that was better than nothing, He knew what he had to do, he had to goto vader. Even though he would expose himself, and most likely cause his own demise.

_Starkiller's training room; _**[Vader's POV];**

I was clearin up Starkillers training droids when I heard running, as though someone was desperate to find something or someone, I sat down in my usual chair over looking the Arena, covered in broken droids, when Starkiller rushed in holding a _very _pregnant Pilot, his Pilot; Captin Juno Eclipse. Confused I walked to him, at my usual pace, as I actually can't run... mechanical legs, what can I say? Starkiller ran to meet me in the middle.

"Apprentice what is this? Why is your pilot in such a state?!" I asked as the penny finally dropped, Starkiller had been banging his pilot on his away time, should of thought of that, and now she's pregnant, this kinda reminds me of... Padme.

"Uh... Her door sealed itself, she couldn't get out so I sliced the lock open Master and a met-" He started before I interupted him

"I didnt mean her head." I said

"Oh... well Master... that is my fault." the boy replied shaking

"Your fault?"

"Yes My Master, she had no part of it." he shaked as he began to make an excuse to save her my my rath. "will you help her Master?" he begged like a puppy.

"Take her to the medical bay." I stated and just like that starkiller rushed away, the punishment for this will be simple, and No death incurred. What I have planned will be far worse for him than just simply killing his... Plaything.

**One Week Later; [Third persons POV]**

Vader had allowed Juno to be treated, as a act of slight mercy in Starkillers eyes, but Vader's true intentions were clouded from him, A child of Starkiller, why didn't Vader think of that? Vader summoned the healed Juno, who refused to speak to anyone but Proxy and Vader for the first three days then she spoke to Starkiller and Starkiller to The arena. starkiller and Juno had made up even though Juno was still scared of her lover. Scared, Juno held onto Starkiller for dear life, as what was coming or she thought was coming scared her.

"My Master" Starkiller greeted bowing, whereas Juno just saluted Vader as usual.

"Rise." Starkiller rose from his bowing state. "I have summoned you hear for one reason, Juno, you no longer work for this empire, until you have that thing. Starkiller seen as you cannot be trusted to have a living Pilot, Proxy will be programed to pilot. You two are to be permantly seperated and your child..."


	14. Cye

**Chapter Fourteen; Cye.**

**Warning; Poor humor :D**

* * *

Vader paused being sure to rack up suspense for the moment, as his respirator, hissed and tore Juno apart with each cuh and every seh, her heart sank even further down, "The child will be brought before me and left in my care." He pronouced as his judgement over the young couple at his mercy. Juno knew immediately what that meant and she would risk her life to prevent it, as tears began to fall, Starkiller froze as he sensed Juno's distress and determination, he knew what she may do, yet he said nothing, something told him it was best to leave Juno to do what she felt best, little did he know, that her determination was against not only Vader but the empire she no longer served.

"Eclipse, you are to leave for Kamino, from there you will be transported to a private location in the outer rim." Vader started "Leave us, report to the cargo bay, gather your things and board the executor." Juno nodded in submission, she gave Starkiller a passionate look and a slight hug but thats all she could manage, she left, her posture defencive and distressed, yet her face though tearful, was cursed by a look of determination and vengance. Starkiller fell to the ground at his Masters mercy. "What is thy bidding my Master?" he asked as a outbreak of tears threatened to overcome his control of his emotions.

"Use these new emotions to your advantage, use them to get a greater grasp upon the Dark side of the force, Apprentice. For now I want you to goto what remains of mustafar, search for the one known as Cye, he... has connection to the empire."

"Yes My Master." Starkiller bowed and maked to exit when vader choked him tight with the force;

"Disobey me, Fail me, Inpregnate another woman and you will be left for dead, after I remove your arms and legs, in the lava lakes of mustafar, after this I may have to reconsider your use to me. Bring Cye here, Alive, Fail me and your play thing dies." Vader commanded before releasing Starkiller and force pushing him into a console.

_On route to Kamino; _**[Juno's POV];**

I left Galen and Vader around a hour ago, proceeded to the Executor, where I was redirected to a small friggit, also on route to Kamino, or so I believe, as I gathered my things I found Galen's communicator frequency and coding, I wrote it down and hid it in my boots, _surely they won't check there. _Without being searched I entered the friggit, it was small, cold and piloted by a droid, I took a seat as my feet were sore, being pregnant really isn't the best feeling. The figgit, took off, driving me as far from my life as I've ever been... I've never been to Kamino before, hopefully its nice at this time in the year, I looked around and found I was the only passenger, then the idea came, I'll wait a couple of hours into the trip, have the ship dock on Naboo, then have it return to its course, with the self destruct set for thirty-five minutes, that really could work, then from Naboo, I'll contact Galen, offer him to run away with me, to I don't know maybe dantooine?

**TWO HOURS LATER**

_The Rogue Shadow, in orbit of mustafar; _**[Starkiller's POV];**

Proxy has now taken me to mustafar, where I'm to search for someone named Cye, who is he? He must be important, for Vader to want him taken alive. Juno must be on Kamino by now, if I hadn't sliced that lock off she would be here with me, piloting me, loving me, She must hate me for this, neither of us will see the other again, tears are beginning to stream down my face, I can't help it, I feel responsible. Neither of us will see our child except Juno when it's born. What if my child... Replaces me? No my master wouldn't do such a thing. Plus for my child to replace me it would take at least a decade, My Position is safe... _for now._

Proxy lands us on the most stable part of the planets structure, yet this place obviously used to be bigger. Doesn't take a Emperor to know that. I look about a bit before entering the main structure, I activate my red blade holding it backward to ward the floor as usual, I can hear droids, and sparking consoles, as I walk threw the tunnel type entrance, I notice lighsaber scorges, at least five years old, I walk into the main control room, well whats left of it, to find a young orange haired boy with closed eyes sat on what seems to have been the attack planning station, I notice his lightsaber hilts, two lightsabers? black hilts, with just a sliver rim, _who is this guy?_

"Who are you?" Asks the boy, his eyes still closed and his legs folded.

"I was about to ask you the same question." I remark

"I'm aware of that, Your the apprentice of Darth Vader. I can sense your thoughts, I am Cye."

"You read my mind?!" I said my voice raised slightly, I put my Lightsaber to his throat. "My Master has ordered me to take you to him but let me guess, your some sort of Jedi and I'm going to have to duel you for such a thing to happen?!" I asked sarcastically as my patiences was wearing thin already.

"No, I'm neither Sith or Jedi." He replied in the same monotone voice, this child looked only fifteen years old yet he thinks he is some sort of Lord from what I can assume. He opened his eyes to reveal, deep brown eyes which glared at me with a tint of yellow as they caught the light.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU THEN?" I shouted at the top of my voice

**[THIRD PERSON] **

"I am a clone, of sorts. The Emperor created me from many different people. force sensitives to be precise." Cye started his eyes a glow with yellow. "I was created in a test tube. On Kamino, thirteen years ago, Which name do you use? Is it Galen or Starkiller?"

"Starkiller. So wait a minute, the Emperor created you? what the! Why would The Emperor need you? He has My Master, the strongest sith in history!" Starkiller shouted.

"There is no need to shout or even speak. Your thoughts are exactly quiet, You are currently worried about... someone called Juno, she was your pilot, she is-" he began before Starkiller interupted him

"ENOUGH! Either come with me, or I will force you to, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"In response to your previous question? I was made to replace Darth Vader, I will not come with you, I have stayed here for a reason." Cye stated his tone never changing or faultering, as quick as lightening Cye moved from his stance and activated his Lightsaber. "I am not a Sith, I am not a Jedi. I'm non of Vaders concern, I have stayed here for a reason, and so I will remain in isolation in this station, leave Sith. Forget about me. Go back to your master, claim me to be a myth, whatever you wish to tell him when you fail, I will not come with you."

Starkiller attacked Cye, their red Lightsabers collided...


	15. Cye's Story

**Chapter Fifteen; Cye's Story.**

bit of backgroud about the Emperor's creation Cye.

* * *

Starkiller and Cye fought for a hour before they realised neither would win, so they called it a draw, Starkiller sat against the wall and Cye went back to siting on the console, they were silent for a while before starkiller finally came out with it.

"So, what exactly happend, what are you? What is your function?" asked Starkiller

"I'll start from the beginning shall i?" Cye answered, His eyes were closed, yet he could still see the whole room, as though his eyes were open, Cye was using the force to see with, something most force sensitives develop after they become blind.

"Go on then." Starkiller said as though he was granting permission

"right well" Cye began;"_The Emperor needed a new apprentice to kill Lord Vader, so he decided to put his Jedi prisoner's to good use, he exracted their DNA, of the best canidates and took it to kamino, where they structured all the DNA, genes etc to work within a single being, there was many experimental prototypes before me and my brother Kalium, the first prototype's either died or had a strong desire to become Jedi, as the 'cocktail' wasn't perfected yet, the one's who died, their death's were caused by mutated DNA, or their brain's were unstable and eventually ceased to function leaving the prototype brain-dead, almost as though they had too many chromosomes, or too little, so The Emperor killed them. Eventually he decided to add the DNA of Vader himself, which made the 'cocktail' slightly less stable, so he added his DNA into the mix also, and the result of the Jedi DNA and the Sith DNA mixing made the clone concoction netrual yet unstable, so that batch were destoryed, so then The Emperor found a young force sensitive, Cul Sercius, he was around two years old so the Emperor took him to Kamino, and had him cloned, then held in restraints incase he needed further DNA, he then infused the Clone with the Jedi DNA directly into the chromosomes of the clone, it worked until the clone was trained, the clone rebelled against the Emperor and ran from Kamino, in a small friggit, then my brother Kalium was created and he was a success, so the Emperor made me as a back up plan. Incase Kalium wasn't cooperative, then when I was around six the Emperor brought me here, then left me."_

"Wait so there's more of you? How do you know of the ones before you?!" asked Starkiller stunned

"only two more, Celius and Kalium and of course I know of the other's it's genetic memory, don't you have that?" asked Cye

"No, I don't."

"Oh"

They spoke for another hour before Starkiller realised that he had to take Cye with him, He had no choice, Cye was prying threw Starkiller's thoughts when he hit the current one, '_if I don't take Cye with me... Juno and the baby will die." _Cye thought about what was needed, as Starkiller began to tear up over Juno.

**[Starkiller's POV];**

What am I going to do?! I'm not strong enough to force him to come with me and he wont come willingly but Juno will die if I don't take him to my Master. Maybe I could try luring him to my ship?

"That won't work. You forgot that your thoughts are not your own here. I have had many years to perfect my skills, many wanderers have came here and left here, Your Master lost his limbs here." Cye interupted my thoughts, why can't he stay out of my thoughts? surely they should be private?

"My Master? Darth Vader? Your lying" I ask, why wouldn't My Master tell me this his raised me since I was a child after all

"I am not lying, I have some of his memory also Starkiller. Your forgetting that I have his genetics in my cocktail"

"Come with me, please, Ju-" I started before the cryptic clone interupted me once again, didn't the Emperor teach him manners?

"Yes, on two condition's." he started, that gave me the shock of my life, I thought he wouldn't do it ever he's stubborn though

"Ok, name them." I replied

"One you make sure I can escape if needed and two, you show me how you do that lightening thing you do." he replied

"Done."

After another hour they were leaving the atmosphere to head to the Death Star.

_On Naboo; _**[Juno's POV];**

I got off that friggit, and fourty-Five minutes later it exploded just a hundred and twenty-five light years from Kamino, I've just sorted my accomedation, I'm staying in a small flat in the lake country that used to belong to a senator but after she died her distant family began using it to shelter rebels and person's hiding from the empire, yeah ok it have to share it with actual rebels, but their nice enough, I just hope my communicator will work.

**TWO HOURS LATER;**

I've finally got it to work, with some help from some of the rebels, so now all I need do is adapt it to Galen's frequency and secure it...

_In the cargo bay of the Death Star;_

after around three hours travelling they got to the Death Star, Cye meditated most of the way where as Starkiller changed the colour cystal in his lightsaber to yellow, he was bored and remembered the cystal's he stole from tatooine; four yellow, two green and six blue. So after changing colours he practiced for the rest of the journey, when they docked Starkiller took one of Cye's lightsabers and Cye hid the other underneath his robes, after running threw a few details, Starkiller escorted Cye to The arena, where Vader was waiting and the first thing Cye sensed was Vader didn't put much value into anyone's life, not even Starkiller's. From what Cye sensed, Vader was formulating a plot to use Starkiller's baby to his advantage.

**[Cye's POV];**

I walked in with my new found friend and saw the monster whose DNA resided within me, every part of me. I sensed for Kalium and the Emperor but neither was in the room, Vader's thoughts were evil, I could sense every since thought inside his head, '_Train Starkiller's child to assist me in killing the Emperor, Use Starkiller to kill Juno, Use Cye to assasinate the Emperor?' _His thoughts were loud as though he wanted them to be heard, which more than likely was exatly what he wanted.

"My Master" Starkiller greeted Vader with whilst kneeling

"Rise My Apprentice." He said in reply, His whole body was just as the Emperor had said to me before my excelerated growth,_ 'A tall man, more machine than man, clad in black armor, that hisses when he breathes, it gives away his position Cye, Use that if you ever get your chance.' _Dont worry Emperor I remember, I will use that if nessacary... Don't you worry about that my lord.

"welcome Cye" Started the ugly thing that stood before me, I reached for my Lightsaber...


	16. Kento Luke Eclipse

**Chapter Sixteen; Kento Luke Eclipse.**

* * *

_On the Death Star; _**[Vader's POV];**

I expected the assasin my master had created to at least look older than twelve but here he was standing before me, hands behind his back, sturn faced and dressed in a simular style to Starkiller, his robe's are like that of my predecesor, Darth Maul yet shabbier. He's obviously been on mustafar for a long time.

He pulled out what looked to be a torch of some description, then I realised; it's a lightsaber. he activated it and the usual red blade sprung from it but just as quick as Cye had activated his lightsaber, Starkiller activated his... wait it's yellow?

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Cye, my apprentice, is very powerful." I mock.

"As am I." He replied threateningly.

"Cye, stop this, My Master wouldn't want you alive if he was just going to kill you." Starkiller remarked, little does he know that actually I do intend to kill this boy, his meant to kill me, so why not let him try? He will not succeed, there is two of us against a single clone, what damage could he possibly do? I start to laugh at the ignorance the boy shows toward being out numbered. "You are out numbered here 7942." I mock even further, using his batch identification number instead of his name, that must of really hurt the boy, I can feel his rage, it makes him unpredictable, if he wasn't created to kill me, I'd take him to do my bidding.

**[THIRD PERSON];**

Enraged Cye hurled forward toward Vader, in a attempt to do what the failed prototypes and his brother haven't been able to do... _yet. _He found himself blocked by Starkiller, then by Vader himself. He soon realised he was truely over powered as long as Starkiller was in the duel, they all fought for a short time untill Vader disarmed Cye, by using the force to force push him against a bulk head. Starkiller collected Cye's lightsaber and held him at saber point until he awakened.

"Good Starkiller. Now kill him." Vader demanded. Astonished Starkiller froze, how could he kill the man who came willingly to save Juno? How could he do that? The good Juno had sparked within him wrestled with the evil, he had grown up with and made this decision hard for him, Kill Cye or die disobeying... The choice was his he just had to grasp it.

"My lord, Captin Eclipse's friggit was destoryed, shall I cancel the transport from Kamino?" Asked a trooper via communicator. Starkillers face sunk, rage filled him and the force expressed his rage. He had somehow destroyed the room, seeing Cye laying there smug and full sent Starkiller over the edge, he attacked Cye with his bare hands, his lightsaber was on the opposite side of the room beside and unconcious Vader, he choked Cye his rage plusing threw his vein's as though it was his blood, fueled by hate, rage and anger, Starkiller lost his balance. Which made him vunrable to Cye's attacks, after his outburst there was no going back. Juno and his baby were gone, dead. He has no reason left to contain himself, now he could give himself back to Vader in full and his Master knew this.

"ARE THERE ANY SURVIVORS?! IS JUNO ALIVE?!" Starkiller yells at the trooper.

"No, she is dead, who is this what is your ST number?" And with those words, Starkiller lost himself, his anger now makes him incapable of controlling the force, it swirls around him like a hurricane and destroys everything around him, eventually Vader woke and had him confound to a cell until he becomes able to control the force again.

* * *

**FIVE MONTHS LATER;** _On Naboo,_

Juno had gone into labour with hers and Galen's baby, just a few hours ago, the rebel's she now resided with, tried to calm her down but as Juno is _still _deeply in love with Galen, only he could truely calm her down at this point, she was going to have their baby alone and it killed her to think that she'd never see Galen again, the only person she wanted with her, she couldn't have, her temperament was depleting rapidly like water in a drought or food in famine.

The rebel's kept shouting words of support at her yet they just made it worse, there was three phases that if anyone said to her again in the next ten years she'd shoot them; push, almost over and you're doing great, one more. Juno had sworn her loyalty to the rebels, she wasn't intrested in changing the way things are, she wanted revenge. Pure and simple, vengance. The Empire had taken Galen from her and her baby and that was her fuel, granted the Rebels had told her that if the baby is a force sensitive from a dark side user, the baby would have influence over her until it's born but Juno was sure that it was her feelings not the childs. She met many rebels while on Naboo but there was one she took a shine to; Luke Skywalker. He was kind, soothing and definately lovable but she belonged to someone else. For a month Juno and Luke had a breif relationship until Juno realised that she couldn't do it anymore, yet Luke took it like a gentleman even if he did keep his distance afterward.

"Juno I can see a head!"

Twenty minutes later Juno held her newborn son. Then she had to decide on a name for the baby... Kento Luke Eclipse... Juno thought to herself; _Kento after Galen's father and Luke after the rebel that saved me from myself. _

* * *

_Detention Block A;_

Vader observed Starkiller threw the weeks that soon turned into months, Starkiller was damaged now and Vader knew the feelings he must have now, only too well. Yet Vader sat watching him threw a monitor, Vader felt glad for Juno's death but not her childs, he needed that being to replace Starkiller. Starkiller lay on the metal bench thinking about Juno and everything he wishes he had said to her, if only he hadn't sliced that lock. If only he had just talked things threw with her. If only he hadn't killed those Troopers. If only...


	17. Vader's Luck

**Chapter Seven; Vader's luck**

**Poll's up; its on my profile:)**

**WARNING; CANON CHARACTER DEATH. [CHARACTER DOESN'T DIE AT THIS POINT BUT EH HO.]**

* * *

Vader had finally deemed Starkiller stable after seven months in isolation, Starkiller was ready to return to his missions, unaware that his son, Kento (Eclipse) and Juno are still alive, Starkiller uses his rage from their _'deaths' _to strengthan his connection to the Darkside of the force. Over the following month after his release from detention block A, Starkiller has killed more Jedi and Rebel's than he ever did before, his rage lives deep inside him and circulates within his blood, yet he can sense something its almost like when he sensed his father Kento Marek in the Jedi Temple. While on a mission to Naboo to try to find the rogue spliced clone; Celius, Starkiller sensed a presence within the force, like no other he had ever felt, what he didn't know was that he was sensing his son.

Vader wanted all three sucessful clones brought to him and detained, after meeting Cye he realised he could take no chances with any of the three 'brothers'. After Starkiller lost hiself, Cye escaped into the Death Star, moments later a small shuttle took off from the shuttle bay, Vader assumed this to be Cye exiting the Death Star. Vader has began to have visions like the ones of his mother and wife but about himself, Vader knew that making the wrong choice could result in the vision coming true so Vader began being very careful with every choice and every decision, which ultimately wouldn't change his fate, he has been cheating death since Obi-Wan left him for dead on Mustafar, he knew no amount of armour or electronic's would save him this time.

Cye had indeed left the Death Star but not aboard the shuttle, he had left in the Executor when Vader went looking for him on Mustafar, He masked himself using the force energies of Vader himself as Cye knew Vader would be able to sense him if he did it any other way, as Vader was taking off Cye had dived from the ship onto the dirt beside the lake of lava that he sat by as a small boy, he would spend hours using the force on the lake to move or suspend lava just to pass the time.

Juno had settled into a cottage on Naboo near the Theed Palace and had begun to make friends in the local area while avoiding the Storm Troopers that scouted the planet for Rebel's. Juno joined the Rebel alliance shortly before Kento was born, for revenge more than anything but now after her pregnancy has ended and Kento is born, the darkness that she felt has lifted for the first time in months she can breathe and its a relief for her, Kento keeps her up all night yet she still feels relief not annoyance or exhaustion... Relief.

_On Mustafar; _**[Cye's POV];**

Starkiller double-crossed me but lucky for me his attachments are linked to his emotions which can unbalance him, I got home around three weeks ago, nothing has changed. My console still stands and my bed attier was still hidden in place, unfortuantly one of my lightsaber's remains with Vader, much to my own distaste. By now he must be searching for Kalium, no doubt Starkiller told him about my brother, so I must hatch a plan to kill Vader and Starkiller also if he gets in my way. Unfortuantly I haven't got any transport, yet someone will soon come here, either to see the ruins I live in or to bring supplies. I can sense Vaders thoughts still, yet his not close by, it must be his DNA that was added to my cocktail that allows me to do this, I couldn't before though. Maybe its from meeting my enemy that I gain the abilty to sense his thoughts, his feelings and his actions, Vader is looking for me, soon he will search here again, yes two days from now, I will prepare I think I still have the model's for his suit here somewhere...

_Vader's Quarters; _**[Vader's POV]**

I keep having the same vision, a Spliced Clone severs my respirator from me and I lay on the ground gasping for breath, he stands over me and watches as I die, then all I see is Obi-Wan and Windu. Its only a dream, it will not happen as long as I am careful, Starkiller has recently became twice as powerful and three times as loyal, there maybe hope for him yet as he has no split in loyalty any longer. I should have killed Juno myself, that really would of insured his complete loyalty to me.

**The Day of Cye's Plot; [THIRD PERSON]**

_Mustafar; _Cye lines up his defences and carefully alters the lava's flow on the far side bank, to allow him more room to trap Vader, with the stage set and ready to be acted upon, Cye retreats to the spire tower he now inhabits, after thinking about his sleeping arrangements, he decided to move to the spire and set things up as though the spire was a flat and not a room that previously homed seperatist skeletons. Now all Cye would need to do is wait for Vader to land to spring his plot into motion.

_The Executor; _Vader has his armour checked over and reinforced by the medical team aboard the flagship, he had left the bridge a hour ago after giving Tarkin orders to land 50,000 meters from the main entrance, Vader had then gone to the medical bay to make sure he was on top form as he knew he'd meet a Spliced Clone on Mustafar today. The Excecutor landed and Vader and a small squad of troops exited the ship...

_Mustafar; _With the actor's and the stage set, all Vader needed to do was wait for the clone. Suddenly half of Vader's squad were laying dead on the dirt of Mustafar. Then the lava from the river rose and engulfed the rest of Vader's squad, pleased with himself Cye appeared from inside his hideout. "Welcome Vader, I hear you have fond memories of my home." Jeered Cye. Under his mask Vader growled and his eyes colour set as yellow, Cye however his eyes were always the same, Brown with a yellow tint in the bottom left of his eyes, many tourists to Mustafar found Cye's eyes attractive, yet he had no use for them. Vader activated his Lightsaber and pointed it to Cye's throat, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Vader" Cye commented before springing the trap, a high pitched sound blurted from the spire and affected Vader's suit, which caused him to drop his lightsaber, Cye used the force to throw it into the lake of lava flowing beside them, Cye activated his Lightsaber and slashed straight threw Vaders respirator. "I told you not to do that, it was the obvious thing, plus your thoughts betray you, Old man." cye said before kicking Vaders mask and smashing the front open, bored Cyeused the force to dangle Vader over the lava. "I think its time for us to see how lava proof that suit is." Cye stated before dropping the already dead Vader into the lava.

Two large squads of troops marched from the Executor...


	18. Lets Ignore Remorse?

**Chapter Eighteen;Let's Ignore Remorse, let the Massacre begin.**

**EVEN MORE CHARACTER DEATH [Who likes Cye? review on him?]**

**I know killing Vader off wasn't the best idea but you'll see why later on :) Oh and sorry if my spelling is off, I thought I'd note this after a review I got, I dont see how my spelling could insult any of you, as its a story, and sharing the concept of a 'what if' is quite intriguing to me, yet I apologise if my spelling offends anyone, Im usually exhausted when I write it settles me as I suffer from Insommia as of late. Lets Begin;**

* * *

Cye watched the lava as Tthe squads came looking for their lord and depresser, Darth Vader, as the river moved Cye noticed the back of Vader's Mask about to be eaten by the lava and decided he would show it to the squads. Cye used the force to prevent any further damage to the fragment, after creating a protective dome over it, Cye dropped it at the feet of Grand Moff Tarkin, with a gleeful smile.

"Your Lord is dead." Cye commented with a smug grin, Tarkin's face was a picture which made Cye laugh at the Moff, Tarkin grabbed Cye's throat tight and Cye just smirked, "I.. would.. do.. that if.. I was.. you, Tarkin." Jeered Cye at the Grand Moff, Tarkin showed him no consideration, which Cye found most calious. Cye suddenly plunged his Lightsaber into Tarkin's gut and pulled it up slicing Tarkin almost cleanly in half, Cye smirked at the death he had just caused, it was a feeling he was programed to enjoy by non-other than Emperor Palpatine. Cye reguarded Tarkin's corpse until the Troops started firing on him, he humed as he systematicly maimed, sliced and beheaded the troops, deciding that the excecutor could be useful to him, he boarded the ship intent on killing everyone aboard...

* * *

_On Naboo; _**[Juno's POV];**

Kento is asleep at last, time to try and contact your daddy little Kenny, I thought silently, I wired the communicator upto the holographic Imager and inputted Starkiller's frequency, everyone else, Rebel's and hide-away's alike had either left on a mission or gone to sleep as it's around 0150 in the morning, its taken me over seven hours to get Kento to sleep, and even now he's sleeping lightly, one loud sound and bam I'm back to settling him. I open the frequency and cross my fingers that he hasn't had it changed or isn't already dead and to my greatest suprise...

He answered "Yeah? What you got for me commander?" answered Starkiller unaware that it was me on the other end.

"Well thats no way to answer your girlfriend Galen" I replied

"JUNO?! YOU'RE DEAD?" he exclaimed, how can I be dead and talking to him I don't know, is he really that stupid? I'd have thought he wouldn't have asked such a question be for enquiring about little Kento.

"No, how can I be dead and talking to you Galen?" I started with a snigger, "It is me, are you alone?" I couldn't believe he had answered, I couldn't believe he was alive or that he hadn't asked about Kento yet.

"Yes I'm alone, and you don't even want to know how possible that is, How are you? Hows the baby? Did it survive the explosion too?!" He finally enquried about his son, even if he did refer to Kento as 'it'. I've always hated that way of referring to a baby, it just seems... as though its sugguested to be a insult.

"Your son, Kento is alive and well, yet doesn't respect his bedtime, I wasn't on the ship when it exploded, I set it down on Naboo and then set the self destruct. Galen, how are you! What been going on, are you coming to see us? Come to Naboo, stay here don't continue to be Vade-" I stopped as Galen interupted me

"Juno you named him after my Father? and I'm ok just hiding, and Vader's missing, he left in the Executor and hasn't been back yet, so I'm about to leave so I'm not discovered, I'll be there in a few hours, I've really got to go." Galen informed before quickly ending the transmission before I'd even said that I love him.

* * *

_On Mustafar; _**[THIRD PERSON]**

Cye had been slaughtering the Imperial forces aboard the Executor for around half an hour before hitting a issue, Imperial Passcodes. Cye being made from the strongest, most powerful, bravest and smartest people knew that all he'd need to do was either hack it or find a high ranking officer, unfortuantly for him, he'd already killed the highest ranking officers from aboard the ship and just needed to finish jamming the engine controls before massacring the Troops aboard the ship who were already alerted to his presence by the Officer's he'd killed, his work was lacking order and a plan of action which made his work all the more risky and sloppy. The Officer that had reported him as a intruder had pretended to be dead as a rouse to save his crew, selfless for an Imperial anyway. After the officers report Cye beheaded him in one swift motion, he wasn't in the mood for deceptive prey, it just greatened his resolve to kill them all. Cye wanted nothing more than to kill the Emperor and rule the Galaxy himself, Palpatine left him here on mustafar and that hurt Cye, it is time for revenge, payback... In blood. He would draw the Emperor out by Vader's disappearance and byletting the ships tracking decon survive after he had taken the ship apart to build a propper home for himself, on in which he would have air conditioning and heaters, a propper bed and a kitchen for food, water that he'd connect to a tap he'd take from the ship, computers to track and sense anyone arriving, explosives and weapons to help him stay hidden and murder at the same time, and a series of ships he could use to travel, he still had a score to settle with Starkiller, and he would do that by killing his lover, Juno. Cye could sense that Starkiller had been feeling a new presence within the force, and Cye knew why, Starkillers child had survived and been born, there was no doubt of that, not in Cye's mind anyway, it was time to reveal himself, as the threat to the Galaxy he could be. After wiring the ship so it would blow the engines if it tried to start forcefully, Cye continued with his rampage, he walked in the centre of the path so nothing and noone would pass him, Cye even killed the droids and prisioners, all except one, his 'brother' Celius.

"Celius? or is it Kalium?" Asked Cye curiously, he hadn't met with his so called brothers in nine years, and this particular clone looked just like Cye but with a slight beard. The prisoner stood up and looked just as curious as Cye is, "Celius, I'm guessing your the little brother that Vader was torturing me about?" asked Celius, Cye looked suprised, he had memories of Celius' creation and escape, but thought that Celius had been killed a year into his own life, "Cye, thats me. I must of made a great impression on Vader then, his dead now." Cye said with a smirk, he didn't know much about Celius' life or early life, he just thought Celius had died before he was trained, Kalium was always the clone with the better Genetic memory, yet Kalium couldn't recall Vader's life, in the way Cye could. "You killed him? good work brother, you finally achieved our mission, shame Kalium is still on that planet with the temple. Could of had a full family reunion."Celius jeered as he tried to read Cye's mind yet couldn't, it was obvious to Celius that Cye's cocktail was different, and that he had differing abilties to the other clones. Cye freed Celius and took off to finish killing Imperials for sport...

* * *

_On the Rogue Shadow; _**[Starkiller's POV];**

I'm finally going to meet my son and see my Juno again, I never thought I'd ever see them again, or in Kento's case meet him, I've missed so much, his birth and the first few months of his life, but I'll make up for that, but Vader.. if I leave he'll hunt me down and maybe even kill Juno and Kento. Proxy then spoke up, "Master, Lord Vader was killed this morning, the Executor troops confirmed it, your Master is dead" My Master had died? but I didn't feel anything threw the force? Maybe I was too occupied, there is a gap, but I never once thought my master would die before me... not even once...


	19. Galaxic Chaos, New Game, Old Players

**Chapter Nineteen; Galaxic Choas, New game, Old players.**

* * *

Cye and Celius worked together in finnishing the Executor's crew and taking the ship apart, Celius had one thing on his mind... Home, Celius lived on tatooine away from the main settlements, and had built himself a life that was just about bare-able, before Vader had taken him, he hated the dust ball he lived on but now all he wants to do is to go home and hide like he had been doing for the past decade, he had been sick of hiding, he wanted a life, a family, something worth waking up every morning and going to sleep every night for, yet he hadn't found it, as tatooine is dominated by the Empire he has being hiding from, if 'Palpo' as Celius had taken to calling him, found him he knew he would die for deserting him and his mission but what was he meant to do? Be nothing more than a slave to the Empire his whole life? He would rather die than have that happen and everyone even Cye knew this. Celius found it strange that he couldn't read Cye's mind yet Cye could obviously read his, maybe his cocktail was different? but then again how could the teenager be different and look so much like him and share most of the same abilties if he was different? Kalium was the same as him, he had met his estranged brother once when Kalium was on a mission to find him, yet 'palpo' hadn't came for him so he had guessed Kalium hadn't spoken of his encounter with hiself.

Starkiller had arrived on Naboo, to meet his son and see his estranged Girlfriend, yet he could sense something or someone was watching him, so his guard was up and he and Juno fell into a fight within minutes of his arrival, well that was his luck, it always went against him and bent to someone else's will. Starkiller wondered if Vader really was dead, how could anyone kill the man cast in terror? Noone could, it's impossible starkiler thought to himself.

Palpatine had realised Vader is dead and set off to Mustafar to retrieve Cye and the Executor as he wanted the man who killed his Apprentice to become his new minion for terrorisation, he no longer cared about finding Celius or training Kalium, Cye was far more valuable than any of the other clones, Cye was the second to last clone Palpatine had created, the last clone had a different cocktail all together and had became far too powerful to control, Palpatine dubbed that clone; Vairius Deri, as he was the variation that could mean Vaders death... at first.

Vairius was still imprisoned deep under the water's of Kamino in a specially built facilty, there was no escape, and no chance for a rescue for Vairius, as of the depth he was under and the security protocols set incase of a outsider attempting to free Vairius, a failsafe, if anyone tried to penetrate the prison he lives in, the prison would explode, and all defence details would open fire incase of survival. Non of the other living clone's knew of there little brother and palpatine would keep it that way.

* * *

**[Now into the more active bit ;}]**

_Above Mustafar;_

The Emperor paced in fear of what Cye could do if his programing to accept anything the emperor said had became discontinued, with no apprentice to take the risk for him, he would have to put his cowardly nature asside and retrieve the Spliced Clone himself. He told the admiral to land the ship near the ruins his deceased apprentice had caused in the early days of him being a sith lord. Yet Palpatine had over looked how badly damaged the planets structures were when he had abandoned Cye there over nine years ago, his ship began to land around 75,000 meters from the main structure where to his suprise his creation stood beside his elder brother Celius, waiting for him, with the executor no where in sight the Emperor tripled his security detail, like the coward he is, he had them surround him, ten infront, ten on one side ten on the opposite side and ten behind him, he could take no chances with his life, as if he was to die the sith order would be destroyed and with it, the Jedi could regain power and would no longer live in fear and have to hide in the far corners of the Galaxy just to stay alive, things were as many generations of the sith before him had planned, and he wasn't about to risk it ashe would then go down in history as the sith that ruined the grand scheme and destroyed his own kind. As Palpatine and his escort left his ship, they saw Celius wasn't armed and that Cye was armed to the teeth twice over, he knew that Cye obviously had no loyalty to him and was palnning to assasinate him so he ordered his troops to kill him and ran like the coward he is back aboard his ship. To everyones suprise Celius was indeed armed but decreetly, he helped his little brother massarce the forty troopers before receiving 'thanks' from Cye by having a lightsaber slice his head clean off, Happy with his kill Cye disposed of the body of his brother easily in his usual maner, straight into the lava for poor Celius! Then Cye went hunting for his creator, he wanted the Empire his creator had promised him as a young boy and he wasn't prepared to wait.

* * *

_On Naboo;_

After making up, Juno and Starkiller soon found themselves in Juno's bedroom. After around half an hour, they reemerged, refreshed and deeply in love yet Juno was confused as during sex Starkiller had asked her to marry him, how so very not romantic.

**[JUNOS POV];**

Why of all the moments weve had together would he choose while we were having sex? Its just creepy, was it just cause of the sex or did he mean it? I hate the uncertainty of not knowing, I hate the fact that we don't communticate but even worse I hate the way he continued serving Vader after he had sent me to what seemed to Galen at the time to be my death, how could he be OK with that?! Sure he was raised by Vader but Vader was no father, he was cruel from what I have heard about the whole ordeal. Why ask a woman to marry you while your in the act? I think he seriously needs to rethink his ways of 'seduction'.

**[Starkiller's POV]**

I have really gone and done it this time. Why did it slip out then of all times?! She must think I didnt mean it otherwise it wouldn't be so awkward, or maybe we'd still be in her bed doing... Ok well obviously she needs time, I'll go out for a walk around the town and give her some time to breathe, that is the right thing... Right?

So I left after kissing Juno goodbye and hugging my son, after two hours I felt a familar presence, Cye. I didn't know what he wants but obviously it wasn't a play date...


	20. Stupid Juno

**Chapter Twenty; Stupid, Juno.**

**WARNING; pshycopathic baby on the loose!**

**Double length!**

* * *

**[Starkillers POV]**

his close by I can feel it, Cye may be able to read my mind already, his strong, but only because he was cloned to be just what he is, his here somewhere but how do I draw him out? Think about it. Yes he reads minds so thats the most logical solution. MINDS. Yes it's all in the mind with Cye, so if I thought for him to show hiself he most likely would. '_come out come out wherever you are' _I thought in the most open section of my mind, _'C'mon Cye I know your here, somewhere, I know your out there... somewhere.' _I look around where the hell is he? Surely his here, maybe his so called brother is? No its definately Cye his presence is like a stench, where he is, the stench is and it's getting all the more stench like as I walk nearer to the theed palace, His gotta be in there, or close, his presence is... overwhelming now...

_Back at the cottage; _**[Juno's POV]**

"Galen? you in here?" I shout into the kitchen where Luke is making his breakfast, then the news come's on, the imperial show as it's called so I sit at the table and watch it. _'The main news to day is that Darth Vader has been officially declared dead by Emperor Palpatine, in a statement from theed today; "As you are most likely aware, Darth Vader has been missing for three days officially yet with the most certainty I can now declare my dear Lord Vader dead, Rebels against the movements for safer living attacked Lord Vader in the mustafar system four days ago as part of a plot to discredit the Empire, I assure you these Rebels are indeed dangerous, most of whom are force sensitive and are alined with the Jedi of the old republic. The Empire will hunt down and destory the disadents with accuracy and skill as we are continuing to do with the Jedi." Later that day we saw The Emperor sending troopers out to hunt for the murderous rebel's and there leader; Luke Skywalker, as the story continues we have interviewed a rebel spy, who will remain unnamed, our source tell's us that young Luke Skywalker is the dark lord of the sith the Emperor and Lord Vader had been searching for since, the rebellion started not all so long ago, more on this story as it unfolds, I am Fero Drake and this has been a Galaxic new update... "Thank you drake" Started the main presenter'_

"Thats absurd! The rebel alliance didn't kill his precious Vader! I'm not the leader! arrg" shouted Luke before he slammed the door and left. Luke has been here for the whole four days, and I'm pretty sure that most of the rebels aren't force sensitive, if only Galen was here he could shed some light on it, _'creak' _I heard the back door open, it was as though Luke had forgotten something or other as usual...

_Near the theed Palace,_ **[Starkiller's POV];**

People are muttering about my Master, saying his been declared officially dead, how can this be? My master is immortal, HOW, HOW,HOW?

"I'm how brother." Commented a very familiar voice, "You? What? I'm not your brother Cye." I respond.

"Oh but you are, you see I neglected to tell you that the Emperor always knew of your existance, and used alot of your DNA in me, Vader used your blood brother, as a small child Vader used you to his advantage, he tried and failed to make a stronger version of you, so you surficed. The Emperor sabotagued his plans, easily, he'd add unsynthesised blood into your... shall we say brothers? Or children? either way, I'm well part you, hence my ablities that are very usual, like lightening, I knew I could do it yet I didn't know how, by teaching me you made me stronger, being neither sith or Jedi always has been a advantage, you see by being neither I'm free, yet my creator evaded me, he took his ship off as I tried to board" He growled be for continuing to gloat, "He knew I want him dead, the fool thought he could evade fate, I will rule this Galaxy, but I hit a snag, you see by killing my dear brother Celius I depleted my numbers, Kalium well he hasn't appeared just yet so my last option is you. Join me and threw me you'll be able to save dear Juno, Kento's still in that hutt, I can never bring myself to damage children. One weakness, yet I have your weakness by now she'll be far from here, I press this button" He stated showing me a wrist detonator, "And poor little Kento becomes a orphan, sounds good right?" I hurled toward him in fury how dare he threaten MY Juno?

"YOU! You leave her out of this." I growled at him after activating my lightsaber and putting it to his throat.

"Starkiller, that is a extremely bad idea, you forget you cannot close your mind to me brother, mm, Juno calls you Galen... Galen Marek, nice name brother, let me guess you want to choke me? Oh but not with the force, with your bare hands? Go ahead, you know you won't get that far. GO ON KILL ME!" The boy jeered

"No. I'll help you but first bring Juno back, let her stay here, then You will teach me how to read thoughts." I demanded

"Why in the planet would I teach you my tricks? Juno, never actually left the planet, I wanted to make sure I had your attention."

I clenched my fists before answering the deceptor. "Because if you want your creator dead, its best not to verbally communicate. If your so all knowing why couldn't you read that?"

"Because you only just thought of that answer. Come on we have work to do."

**TWO MONTHS LATER; **_MUSTAFAR, CYE'S DOMAIN._**[THIRD PERSON]**

_Starkiller had taken on his parent given name of Galen Marek as Juno and Cye both insisted on calling him it, he found it difficult at first yet his adjusted, he now even intorduces himself as Galen, Galen Marek, Which Juno felt was sweet, yet in the last month Galen hasn't seen Juno as he has been on musafar being taught to read minds and confine things using the force, he learnt quickly yet knew the _real _challenge would be defeating the Emperor and restoring something near a natural order, Cye demanded he train with him every day until they were both fit enough to do their join mission, and Galen's primary programing, Proxy was ordered to watch over Juno until Galen got back, as a... precaution._

Galen and Cye had finally decided a date to begin there assault, it was a five step plan, and it would occur on their turf not the Emperors, Galen is to lead the Emperor to Mustafar then take his position, Cye would then lure the Emperor into the newly contructed block that Cye constructed from what was left from the Executor after he had built his homested; for the purpose of detaining the Emperor, for as long as it would take for the two assasin's to systematically kill the Emperor's crew. They knew the trick for the fourth step out be two angles of assault, Galen would lead the assault from behind while Cye suprised from behind, the fifth step was the most difficult, getting the Emperor defenceless and executing him on holographic film, so they could, display it on every planet, at the same time, to prove the Emperor to be dead and for Cye and Galen to take his place as equals... or so Galen and Cye thought.

"The time has come Gal, you taking your ship or mine? Mine's probably faster?" Cye asked his friend.

"Mine, We want him to recognise me so I lure him right?" Replied Galen in a friendly manner, during their isolation together they had became somewhat like friends, one's dependant on each other for survival, they thought their plan was fool proof, well they'd soon know.

"Right I'm off Cy, I'll be back with a bogie on my tail, we won't have long"

"I know Gal, everything will be as we planned." Cye shakes Galen's hand, then Galen takes off in the newly modified Rogue Shadow.

_On Naboo _**[Juno's POV]; Character death.**

Kento is a mess yet again, always upto mischeif like his father, I haven't told Luke yet that I still love Galen, after Galen left well Luke and I hit it off, again and things started to well get a bit... sexual, I can't just leave Luke again for Galen that wouldn't be fair but Galen... His my life! I can't live without him and if he knew about Luke it'd be World war four! Well, I'll speak with Luke at dinner tonight we're having dinner with his best friends, Han Solo, chewbacca and his sister Leia, who has grown on me alot since Vader was killed, she says I'm the best thing that has happened to Luke and the Alliance in years... Shame I'm going to have to crush Luke all over again...

The door just slammed open, this really needs to stop happening, isn't that... Cye? 7942, Cye?

"Cye what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be on mustafar?" I started before he interupted

"Cye? No I'm not Cye traitor, I'm... Kalium... His older brother, and he is Cul, the boy I was made from."

"GET OUT!" I scream as loud as I can even though its just me and Kento home. "Too late Eclipse, A year to late"

Then I feel the sharp pain, threw my stomach, HE STABBED ME WITH HIS LIGHTSABER?

**[THIRD PERSON.]**

Juno lay on the floor gasping for breaths and completely helpless, Kalium watched over her as she began to die in front of her dear son, Kento began to cry loudly, Kalium couldn't kill the baby sat in his high chair covered in a orangish mixture, he just couldn't bring himself to do it... His mistake.

Kento choked him threw the force as Cul went to kill the baby, "The baby's force sensitive?!" Choked Kalium. As Cul approached Kento impaled him with Kalium's Lightsaber, unbeknown to little Kento, these men weren't toys that he could use the force to play with, they were men, men that had been sent to kill his mother and hiself, he didn't even realise he was doing such demonic things until it was too late.

Kalium and Cul lay dead on the kitchen floor, yet Kento's mother stood up, unharmed... completely unharmed...

She now knew what had happened, Kalium and Cul hadn't injured her at all.. She's Pregnant, Should of thought of that Juno, She thought to herself silently as she began to sob, how could she be so stupid? Wasn't the first time enough? Galen would react badly... She knew it... Luke would have a field day of reasons for her to stay with him... Yet Kento is Galen's son so surely this doesn't change anything?

_MUSTAFAR;_

Cye had set his stage well, the Lava had been directed to flow into the detainment chamber if he and Galen couldn't over power Emperor Palpatine, or as a suicide mission procaution, so that noone would survive the battle, in case they failed.

Soon he saw the Rogue Shadow hurtling down on his position, he force-jumped onto the main building and then again into the spire, to lie in wait, like the hunter he was and the prey Palpatine is.

Galen, soon pulled up and landed the ship before copying Cye's actions and getting into the spire to lie in wait, but not as a hunter, as a protector and a father...


	21. The Fate of The Emperor

**Chapter Twenty-one; The Fate of the Emperor**

**[Just a note will continue writting until the story has a solid ending, also linked with the Emperor's Cocktails. the deserter, the chosen and the forsaken, origins of the spliced clones :D]**

**I know everyone thinks Kalium died... Just wait ok? bare with, even though its lame**

**WARNING; CHARACTER DEATH[JUST COZ IM KILLING PEOPLE EVERY CHAPTER RECENTLY;')] AND FOUL LANGUAGE**

* * *

_ON MUSTAFAR;_

On the ground that his apprentice had became a true sith, had decided his path and where Obi-wan commited a deed he thought he was in capable of doing and Vader, his apprentice had been murdered by his creation as he had once hoped and planned. Now it was Palpatines turn, and he knew he wouldn't survive it. The Emperor had made his cocktails _perfect. _A sith killer and a non-loyal clone... Palpatine was going to die. He knew it, he had seen it, he had felt the force around him disintergrating, he knew he would go down in history as the sith that created the demise of the sith.

Cye and Galen watched as Troops entered the building and Kalium arrived beside them armed with two lightsabers and covered in sith tattoo's and markings, he wore robes simular to Maul just like Cye does, his face was the same, except a few details Kalium has a long scar running over and under his right eye, just like Anakin Skywalker yet with less healing, and Kalium's eye's aren't brown... they are Sith yellow from his exposure of using the Darkside of the force for everything. Kalium suddenly turned and bowed to his Master greeting him as '_Father'. _Palpatine had gotten to Kalium... No doubt.

Kalium had been a twin by mistake, both twins had grown to the excelerated age of around 21, yet this Kalium was the orginal, the perfect one, the other had been dubbed Celium, but always referred to himself as Kalium out of slight rebellion, Celium hated Kalium for being perfect where he was not, Celium had only a brief grasp on the force which made him useless untill Juno Eclispe had been located, The Emperor sent his devotee to kill Juno, and Kento Eclispe, as a distraction for Kalium to go with Palpatine to Mustafar to destory his brother.

Cye closed his mind and used Galen as bait, That wasn't in there plan yet Galen sensed it quickly enough to close his own mind as Cye had taught him. Cye then nodded to the anxious Galen, they split up and realised they were outnumbered on the stage Cye had so carefully crafted, so Cye flooded most of the land with the scolding lava after he jumped onto the roof of the command centre, Galen had got the message and gracefully finnished his kill by decapitating the storm trooper and jumping beside Cye, the lava decimated most of the Emperor's troops and disabled his ship and the Rogue Shadow, Much to Galen's disapproval, Cye frown apologetically, Galen nodded then they threw the plan and assaulted without any system.

_ON NABOO; _**[-]**

"Kento, look at mommy" She asked her baby of just seven months, who couldn't speak yet obviously understood her, "Kento, never do that again do you hear me?" The baby just dribbled and clapped his hands joyfully, Juno let out a sigh and began to clean Kento up, she is now frightened by her own son, 'what is wrong with me' she thought to herself as the silence became very loud when Kento resumed crying, after looking at the two dead men on the kitchen floor, Juno's confused, upset and ashamed, what has she given birth to? A monster? A murderer?

**[JUNO'S POV]**

I took Kento from his high chair and hugged him, he didn't mean to kill them... He can't have his not even a year old, He slowly but surely starts to fall asleep, I watch his small fingers relax around my middle finger, he fell asleep at last, he looks just like Galen... Galen is going to be furious about Luke... I just couldn't help myself, how stupid am I?

_ON MUSTAFAR;_

Cye and Galen massacred the remaining Troopers will ease only getting a few missed shots before the whole population of troopers is decimated, Cye and Kalium fought, Kalium's long bobbed hair kept getting burnt off by the lightsaber duel, Galen engaged the cowardly Emperor and lead him into the chamber, secured it and went to help his 'friend', Kalium had began to over power Cye after he slashed Cye's knee open in a ploy to distract him long enough to decapitate him, luckily for Cye he had read this thought but just a little too late, Galen joined the battle and they soon overwhelmed the twisted Kalium, Cye looked into Kaliums eyes before he lifted his saber...

Galen began to be sympathetic to Kalium, his up bringing had been hard, he had no real parents. Yet Kalium is a threat to their mission so he watched as Cye wrestled with himself to kill Kalium, in the finish Galen decapitated him in one blow from behind, Cye looked relieved after the decision was no longer his, then they set there sights to the chamber that was containing their joint enemy Palpatine.

**[Emperor Palpatine's POV]**

I should have known this was a trap, Cye is inventive, smart even, I wonder why there is a tunnel that is blocked by the exits yet is a plus shape inside here? I activated my Red lightsaber, nothing can withstand a lightsaber, NOTHING, I began to chuckle as I knew now that I may yet survive. Then the door behind me began to open; "Who is it?" I ask shrilly "The Fucking easter bunny who do you think?" Replied Vader's assasin. "OH, its not easter!" I jeer

Then the door is fully open and I see a brightly coloured lightsaber, my eyes have gone blurred from such colour didn't Vader teach him to use red? its far superior to Yellowish white! There stood Vader's apprentice, "Wait, I thought I'd killed you already boy?" I laugh

"Well actually it was your puppet, plus I'm the easter bunny in december, so sh." Vader hadn't taught him manners, eurgh.

Then he engaged me in a furious duel, I could feel his anger building up, as though inside his very existance, I felt the need to comment to the easter bunny but there again, he wasn't a bunny. No his way too ugly for that...

**[Cye's POV]**

Right its time, I activated my saber's and entered the battle, Palpatine is just as fast as I remember my cowardly creator, he fought us both and was far to fast for either Galen or I to stab or decapitate him, all I can do is block, block, and occainsionally attack, but those opputunities are very few and far between, Palpatine sliced Galens Jacket and made a small cut into his arm, Galen growled in agony, then I saw my chance, Palpatine was occupied, Galen was keeping him that way so I swung my Saber...


	22. Cye the Serial Killer

**Chapter Twenty Two; The Cye serial killer **

**Bit basic but needed to update for the guys who read :)**

* * *

Cye slashed Palpatine in half, ironic really seen as maul was killed the same way, yet Cye knew this, thats why he didn't aim for the mans head, if Galen had of done it he would of, but Cye had a slanted Point of view on everything, more so with his creator who lay in the shadows for years waiting to over throw the republic. Cye knows everything Palpatine knew at the time of his splicing, so he knows all about the sith and the Jedi, even how Palpatine killed his own family, without remorse, regret or even mourning afterwards, he knew this as surely as he knew the Galaxy to be his playground, because now, the galaxy belonged to him, or so he believes.

Galen sighed a deep sigh of relief knowing he was finally free, to do what ever he wishes and he now knew he was going to let Cye have the Galaxy to himself, as long as he and his family become immune to anything Cye enforced. Cye slumped beside his creator examining his kill, now Cye is free to do what ever he wishes, no consequence, no remorse.

Cye had read Galen's thoughts and decided Galen would survive him... but he couldn't promise Juno would, he was attracted to Galen's lover like a bee to a flower, or a man with a vast sex drive to a woman. He knew he had plans for Juno, yet he kept such plans in the back of his mind... private from the now mind reading Galen, although they call one another friends, it's obvious that they are natural enemies, noone would suspect that they have a partnership... not even Juno.

they filmed Palpatines 'destruction', they used the force and made sure Cye was seen doing the deed, as they threw him in the river of lava to rest beside his dispised apprentice, their masters are dead, they have no reason to behave, and Cye's leash has just became slack.

**THREE MONTHS LATER;**

Bodies had started popping up all over the known Galaxy, on Naboo, coruscant, Upthapa, Geonosis, tatooine, everywhere, all killed by decapitation after brutal torture. All with a C carved into there chests. Cye has now taken the Empire, traitors to Cye are now found on mustafar in the river of lava beside, his creator and his programmed target, Celius and Kalium, Calium had been burnt by the rebels along side Cul Sericius, war has begun between Tatooine's bounty hunter's and Cye the Galaxic heart-throb, as the bounty hunters had indeed been legalised yet they have no work, anyone deemed unworthy of life or a bad seed, comes up dead with a C in their chest. Cye has a obsession, a compulsion of sorts to kill, to torture and decapitate. Everyone knew of their new Emperor's complusion, even his new found Girlfriend, Sernta. She didn't seem to care for that part of Cye, until she revealed herself to be pregnant, as soon as she spoke the words she regretted it, as she found herself headless. Cye would often visit the now married couple, Juno and Galen Marek and deepen his plot toward Juno. Galen had made Cye Kento's guardian incase he and Juno perished, even bad guys need a back up plan!

Everything was perfect... Except one thing Juno was hding something from Galen and she hated herself for it, Luke was one of the only four rebels that had survived Cye's wrath as Cye had developed a certain attachment for Leia, even though she was with Han, he was plotting he still wanted Juno for hisself yet Leia was just too good to resist, Cye knew he needed to get rid of Galen and Han, yet he just couldn't... or wouldn't

**[GALEN'S POV];**

Juno is my Wife how dare Cye just flirt and make passes at her WITH ME IN THE DAMN ROOM? I hate him. He's trying to take my light away fucking bastard. I've lost enough, without my master, I have no other purpose than to be with and protect Juno and love Kento. Yet now his compromising that. My anger has swelled too much, my head is swimming, my eyelids are heavy, my limbs are so numb, I'm going to be giving the floor a hug in a minute or its coming to visit me up here...

**[THIRD PERSON];**

_'Galen, Galen listen to me baby, everything is going to be fine, Mommy just needs to go and help tarful and Huey, the slavers are bad people little one, Mommy is going to help, you stay here with daddy, promise me?' Galen's mother Mallie asked, 'I don't want you to go Mommy' sobbed a crying five year old Galen 'Mommy needs to, Promise me Galen.' She demanded of the boy, 'I promise Mommy.' and with that the tall figure that towered over young Galen rushed to the raging battle near by. Galen sat watching the battle on the doorstep of his home while his Father worked on fixing his Lightsaber in the backroom, Galen ran to his mother shortly after hearing the wookies call for aditional warriors, Kento realised his sons actions and ran after him, after taking Galen to safety, Galn watched as Mallie's saber swung for the last time._

'Mother! NOOO!" Screamed the present day Galen alerting Juno to his ordeal, he was rolling around throwing his arms out and tears stained his checks as new ones formed.

_'Come with me, more will be here son' commanded Vader stepping over the body of Kento Marek, confused and scared Galen followed not knowing what else he could do. _

Juno is now shaking her husband in tears crying she realised she could now reveal her secret.

**[JUNO'S POV]**

Galen is lying on the floor in a state, he is too weak to harm anyone, I think so why not tell him now

"GALEN WAKE UP... I'm Pregnant... Its Luke's.."

"WHAT?!"


	23. YOUR WRONG ITS NOT YOUR CHOICE TO MAKE

**Chapter Twenty Three; "YOUR WRONG, ITS NOT YOUR CHOICE TO MAKE!"**

* * *

_Naboo;_

"WHAT"... Galen shouted at the top of his lungs waking baby Kento.

"I'm.. Pregnan-" Juno started before Galen pipped in

"BY LUKE SKYWALKER? SO WHILE I WAS AWAY YOU WERE IN BED WITH A REBEL?" growled Galen before he got up applying pressure to his wound on his arm.

"Galen WAIT!" She begged, Galen ignored his Wife and picked up Kento before he left the room, then Juno heard the front door slam off it's hinges, she rushed to get to Galen in time yet she knew it's hopeless, He got in his ship, lay little Kento in the make-shift Crib he and Juno had forged when on route to Endor and took the ship off into the skyline of Naboo as the sun set. Leaving his wife distraught and vunerable in the cottage, with Cye lurking nearby, Luke knew Juno wasn't intending on leaving Galen for him, he knew this yet he couldn't help himself when he returned home, he kissed Juno... Big Mistake, Cye walked in on Luke and Juno, and out of loyalty to Galen he force pushed Luke against the living room wall and activated a single Red lightsaber...

_Mustafar; Cye's house [made from the executor];_

"C'mon Kento, lets get you inside" Galen said to his small son, as he picked him up from the crib, Galen took Kento into the make shift house that he had helped to build, he took Kento to the spare room, and lay him on the counter while he left to get the Crib, his thoughts would betray him right now if he wasn't the _only _force-sensitive, there or so he thought.

**[Galen's POV];**

My anger is just building stronger and stronger, My Master was right, I'm weak. Not even worthy to be allied with the force on the darkside or the lightside. What have I done? I destroyed the only place I ever remember calling my home, and gave it into the hands of a pshycopath. Well done Galen, now do you want your medal to read failure or Idiot? Vader's Socks I've messed up, I failed the Empire the only Father I ever knew died disapointed in me, the man I was meant to kill with Vader, I killed with a clone, Vader raised me but I was too busy caring for a woman that cheats on me, at least I've got Kenny.

_Naboo _**[Cye's POV];**

I activated my red lightsaber and held it near Luke Skywalker's neck after force pushing him to the wall, I can sense... Vader? I'm sure I killed that mutant.

"WHY CAN I SENSE DARTH VADER IN YOU?!" I yell at him, glaring him such a look that if looks could kill he would be stone cold dead, he refused to answer me, How dare he refuse to answer the EMPEROR of the EMPIRE? I changed from holding him with a force push to choking him, as I deactivated my Lightsaber, I knew his thoughts even with him trying to block me out.

"Ah I see," I started before shouting to the whole cottage, "LUKE SKYWALKER IS ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S SON, AND ANAKIN SKYWALKER WAS DARTH VADER UNTIL I KILLED HIM!" Leia rushed in, as did Hann and that beast they named chewby or whatever it is, Juno's eyes grew wide as I shouted the truth, "Oh and Leia, this boy is your twin, his making moves on a married woman, AGAIN might I add, and Juno's pregnant with not Galen's baby like it should be, but with Luke's baby. WELL DONE LUKE!" I growled before I blew the door open and left.

**[Luke's POV];**

Cye has just left thank God. What is it with everyone blowing the door off its hinges today? First Starki- Galen, and now Cye Sericius, seriously it's not like we have much but they could at least respect what we do have. Ever since Ben Kenobi was killed by Vader I have barely used my Lightsaber, it just doesn't feel right, but for Cye I'd gladly stab it threw his heart. How did he know about Father? He must be that Sith that killed Palpatine, apparently Emperor Sericius can read minds, choose to hide himself and become invisible, choke with the force use force lightening, Cye, is Emperor Sericius.

Juno is in grave danger, Again.


	24. The millienium Highjinx I

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The millienium Highjinx PART ONE**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Cye had stormed from Juno's home in a rage, not even bothering to think or notice where he was going, eventually he ended up outside the theed palace, where the former senator's were joining together in remberance of the _Jedi Masters and Knights _It disgusted Cye as he was Ruler Judge and executor, he has the power to destroy whole worlds or create famine's yet the civilian's worshiped the Jedi of old? Who he'd never even seen one of? Where are their almighty Jedi now? Cye thought to himself, as he stolled into the palace, unannounced.

Luke had passed out from the shock of his and Juno's dirty little secret seeing the light, for once in its life-span, when he awoke to Leia and Juno having some choice words, he had ran for his life from the pissed off women that wanted him dead by this point, Han followed Luke out as Luke ran toward the lake country, following the tracks of his Parent's before Anakin became Vader and Padme died.

Juno had been slapped, Insulted and cursed when she walked to her room alone to see a empty crib and a empty Galen side of the bed, with Galen's wedding band neatly in the center of his side, what a day for Juno. M. Eclipse? First she confessed to save her marriage and lost it anyway, then Galen left her, taking Kento with him to god-Knows-where, then Cye had walked in on a moment of weakness with Luke and lost it, then Leia had Slapped her across her face and swore and Insulted her, so Juno lay on her bed alone, cloaked in a semi-dark bubble that needed to be burst.

Galen had began to move on with his life becoming a single man that would stay that way and raise his son as a force wielder but not threw pain, Galen could never hurt Kento like that. He had decorated the home with blue and red paints and had begun to meditate on things, when Vader appeared, in no form Galen recognised.

Han followed Luke trying to reason with him yet got nowhere so decided to return home to Leia.

Chewy, well he roared and barked at the arguement but ultimately went for a nap out of boredom.

**SIX MONTHS LATER [a few months after Kento's First birthday]**

**[GALEN'S POV **_On Mustafar_ **]**

Its been a long time since I have seen anyone but Kento yet thats fine as it's better than killing everyone I see. My Master has visited a number of times but to my disbelief he wasn't clad in black armour, he was... In Jedi robes beside my Father, he turned back? Seems like someone can't decide what side he wants to be one, I should note; _Come to the darkside, We have cookies, Draco Malfoy and more weird people that really can't make their minds up, JOIN NOW... or else... _

Vader was strange he spoke like a innocent man, and stood only around 5'9 feet tall instead of over 7'2, he moved like a dove and looked like well a Jedi Knight wielding Luke's Lightsaber, what does a dead man need with a weapon? Well, I told him not to darken my door step again and I meant it. He stood near a old man, My father and a green dwarf, Now I've seen everything...

_Naboo_

Cye needed a ride back to the death star, his new home, yet his ship had been damaged by Galen, typical. So he looked around for any ship and found a rust bucket to Highjack... The millienium Falcon, well that should be a joyride..

Looking both ways he jimmied the latch on the boarding platform, then walked on it closing it after him. Han noticed his ship was powered up and ran to it..


	25. The Millienium Highjinx II

**Chapter Twenty-Five; The Millienium Highjinx (Nothings Final (Individual name))**

**NOTE: Hey, this maybe the last chapter as I feel the story has lost its intrest and isn't as good anymore, if anyone has any idea's I'm more than happy to discuss them and have help with a new line of the story, as its gone off of the subject of Juno and Galen, and onto the subject of Cye, Kalium and Celius' adventures.#**

**WARNING; Non graphic self harm descriptions (Urges, compulsions, needs and addictions) Violence [MILD] and im most certainly not stereo typing self harm**

**Review? I think this is almost one of the best everyday life chapters i wrote, and i thought to just cut the self harm out isnt on as you do get urges and sometimes their horrible to control, thanks:)**

* * *

_MUSTAFAR;_

Galen watched threw the badly-crafted window as the Lava where his Master met his end loomed over him, he misses Vader yet hates him at the same time, Vader stole him, crafted him into a murderer and a monster, a predator and Vader's Prey, hiding in plain sight yet in the shadows at the same time. He sighed as Kento stirred being a single Father was hard esspecially when the second word his son learnt was 'why'. A few months into his solitude he found parts of Vader's suit broken and melted yet still menacing and still scary to him. Life is a bitch for Galen and Galen knows this all to well. He lies on the floor mumbling and having his usual seizures and hallucinations;

_'Galen, YOU left your wife in rage, rage is a emotion of the sith, go home let Juno explain herself son.' Kento Marek whispered to his hallucinating son, Galen shakes his head- No - he just can't stop shaking his head when in reality its his whole body shaking, Kento holds Juno and Luke future daughter in his arms as she begins to cry; In reality its Little Kento screaming, Galen looks at his Father confused but then everything fades away from him, Juno's the last person to fade, her eyes sorrowfilled, upset and with hate building as she fades from his view, into the black void consuming Galen Marek. As the void deepens it seems to be going away from him no longer toward him, confused he looks up and notices a panel of sliver and black with green and red buttons and gadgets on it then the respirator sounds as Galen see's his suited Master, the background is soon recognised as lava, Vader's melting as Galen's powerless._

'MASTER! No!" Galen screams as he comes back to his senses.

_NABOO; THE MILLENIUM FALCON;_

Han is running to his now hovering ship as the landing gear retracts and the ship rises out of orbit, Han dives onto the ship and his weight opens the hatch which has been weaked by being jimmied Han board his ship and draws his blaster to face the culprit, he turns threw the seating area and past the deflector control station and walks quietly down into the cockpit, hoping he can get his beloved ship back.

_NABOO; THE COTTAGE; **[SELF HARM; DO NOT READ IF UNCOMFORTABLE AND DO NOT TAKE THIS PERSONALLY, ITS THE PLOT LINE.; AUTHOR] **_

Juno lay in her bed, like she does every single day since her husband left her taking their infant son with him, all of a sudden the darkness closed in around her and her urges set in, like they have every day since she stopped self harming, she _needs _to cut, its a addiction and compulsion and most of all a relief, like most cases of self harm she feels it helps and that it lifts the pressure the burden, the pain yet she has no reason but the reality of her situation is like most cases of self harm, that people over look, its not a cry for help, she doesn't want help. Its not attention seeking, definately not. Its not that she wants everyone to know that shes not waving anymore shes drowning, hell no. Its not that her life isnt good its that maybe just maybe she can't live with herself? Its that she needs something, that she can do, to stop the helplessness thats inside, that she keeps feeling, yet she has resisted this far. The urges won't go away for a long time to come yet she still tries to repress them, why should she indulge in her guilty release? When all it does is bring more intrest, more people _'helping' _her? More belief's that she is indeed unstable and unfit, mentally and physically, even now she has _'Councilor's and Proffessionals "HELPING"_ Her with her disposition yet they all fail to see one thing; Its her body so she _should be able to do whatever she wants with it. _Right? Wrong, Juno Eclipse can't do what ever she wants, even though the people who get tattoo's are inflicting pain on themselves, what is the difference? Both _Harm _themselves, Juno's way is just more direct, she doesn't tiptoe around it, she does it, she feels fine, when she doesn't? she feels like ripping her hair out, scaling the walls, Crying until her eyes hurt, engaging in extreme sports just to purposely get hurt without anyone questioning it or calling her names, looking down on her, taking the piss out of her until she goes deeper and deeper adding more risk, more adrenaline, more release. More Blood. More pain for those around her, yet it's not hurting her? Its helping her, or so she thinks, _Maybe she's wrong, Maybe their right, _It's a release and thats all IJuno care's about. _So what if she's wrong to want to be relieved of her pain and lothing, is it anyone's business if she cuts herself to strips?_

Juno fights her addiction, yet its easier for drug addicts they have methadone, Juno has to go cold turkey and thats as painful as everyone else's pain toward her cutting, she goes to reach for Galen's razor but stops herself, Does she really _Have _to do this?

**_SELF HARM OVER_**

_NABOO; MILLIENIUM FALCON; [ MUSTAFAR TOO]_

"Cye?! Get the hell off my ship pretty boy!" Shouts Han at the theif

Cye grunts he didn't want this to happen, he didn't want Han to catch him but Han asked for the feel of his lightsaber cutting him in two, Cye has no choice, Kill or be killed Cye believes, so Cye activates his black hilt within a split second, there is a flash of red and white then just daylight as Han lays on the deck of his ship in two halfs.

"Better stop-by Mustafar now, Thanks buddy" Cye growled as he rolled his eyes and resumed taking off in his new stolen ship curtasy of Han Solo, Smuggler, Lover and dead body, cluttering up Cye's cockpit. In a few hours Cye reaches Galen's new home to dump Han beside his brother, his creator/Master and his target; Vader, beside all the Imperial bodies and Bounty hunters that stood in his way and paid the price for getting in the way of Emperor Cye Sericius. He lands four thousand meters from the Galen's residence and so he doesn't get blood or anything else on him he uses the force to throw the poor smuggler into the cementary he'd created under boiling hot lava. As he dumps the corpse into the gravesite he shows no remorse as little Kento realised when playing just far enough out of sight and mind from Cye yet close enough to see Han laying in two pieces and his 'adopted father figure' throwing a corpse into a lake of lava. What a brilliant thing for a young boy to witness?

Sensing Cye's thought pattern and presence Galen rushes out but not in time to save his son's mind from being scarred or to see the victims face, the face of his friend. He run's to Cye and they argue, Galen orders Kento inside as he picks him up forcefully and takes him inside, locking the door as he exits.

"CYE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! KENTO SAW YOU! HE ADMIRES YOU CYE!" Galen screamed into Cye's face and that's warrant enough for The New Emperor to send his best friend to a firery grave.

**[May Write more, I dont know as I dont know if anyone's enjoying this or not, please review (Y')]**


	26. The Apprentice hidden in plain sight

**Chapter Twenty-Six; The Apprentice Hidden in plain Sight.**

**Special thanks & dedication to Darth Raven for motivating me, this chapter is based on the colboration of ideas darth Raven and I had, hence the future summary change! Enjoy and read darth Raven's Storys they are awesome! And the plot will only get better now! thanks again to Darth Raven :)**

**NOTE; a certain new clone is Darth Raven's idea! AND note that DAREK STALKER isn't the sith warrior from The ulitmate sith edition. You understand it as it goes deeper**

**WARNING; THE SELF HARM IS BACK, FOR A PURPOSE,IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT YOU DONT HAVE TO, AGAIN; NO STEREO TYPING OR OFFENCE INTENDED! **

_**CHAPTER HEAVILY LACED WITH THE THEME OF SELF HARM YET IT FADES OUT NEAR THE MIDDLE AND HAS A BIG PLOT TWIST IN IT.**_

* * *

Juno caved, she just couldn't take it anymore, she needed a release so she helped herself, after all its _her _life _right?_Not like Galen will care if he ever finds out about it, his off on some distant planet, doing god knows what to god know's who. She lost her husband who had given her so much for so little, he'd been there when she was low, had been there when she was above the clouds in happiness, and had been there when she was so far from the light that she couldn't even make out her hand infront of her anymore, the face in the mirror was her, yet it didn't feel like her, she felt empty, angry and lusted only for power, yet now after all that's said and done, she's fell back grabbed a two-pence piece and rubbed it on her skin until it took her flesh away and replaced it with a red liquid that brought Juno relief and relaxation.

The one thing many people do not know about Juno Eclipse is that she is _still _hiding Vader's secret, **the secret. **Everyday it became heavier, more of a burden, yet Vader had only told her this privillage information because he needed her help to conseal the burden, the secret, the apprentice hidden in plain sight, yet in the shadows, away from vision as if a phantom, a nemisis of neglect, waiting for _his _chance to strike, yet Vader had died without priming him for his task, **the final task. **Yet **HE **is unaware of his _'Fathers' _demise, if he was maybe he would turn out differently maybe he wouldn't turn down the path he was intended to follow? Juno has hidden this secret for over five years, when she was first employed as a pilot age sixteen, innocent, careless, wearing her heart on her sleeve, waiting for her prince, yet thats not the way her career lead her, she was lead to this, pregnant, seperated from her husband and unknowingly being hunted by the worst sort's of predators, Powerful prominant figures, including someone who she calls _Friend._

Juno lay on her bed for yet another day with all the dangerous items she could find hidden beneath the bed she lays on and their all just _waiting _to be used by their addicted owner. Juno's urges had surfaced badly just after she finnished emptying her stomach contents into the toilet, so she had begun to harm out of desperation, where else could she possibly turn? To her dead-beat husband?

Juno woke up after another night of disturbed sleep, another night of dreams of _The Secret, _that isn't really hers to keep or to show, yet what is the _worst _that could happen if she told anyone? Its a _dead _monster's secret, not hers, she's just the _'victim'. _So why should she be so concerned? Her friends will protect her, well everyone except Han, he vanished a few weeks ago and they cannot raise him over the communicator's on his ship or his personal one, he must of gotten bored of Leia, Juno thought to herself. Han however couldn't think anything anymore, as well Cye had done his thing with him, now poor little smuggler Han Solo rests under well over a hundred foot of scolding hot lava, there's no way anyone will find Cye's playmate, Or _is there? _

_MUSTAFAR; _

Cye seized the black hilt he had came to love for being most simply his best friend, the only friend Cye Sericius didn't hide his sins from. He activated it just as quick and violently as he had seized it but Cye forgot one key element, Galen knew him and knew that Cye had fits of rage, so Galen drew his sliver and black hilt from his waistband and activated the yellow beam, Cye dived for him yet Cye's focus was off as he was satisfying his lifelong urge in killing those who objected to him and his creation, Cye had visited his home-planet of Kamino where Palpatine experimented and mixed with his genes at the age of nine months, just to make him the perfect assasin, too perfect as Cye proved to his creator, if he could killed Vader so easily then kill his Creator himself with little more difficulty and massacre full ships alone, he is perfect but is his _'friend'_ better?

Galen and Cye's lightsaber's locked as their anger powered their offencives against each other, brothers for all intensive purposes dueling like animals to survive, they should each other no grace, no loyalty just their join desire to kill their new found _enemy. _How did they come to this? Oh Cye dumped Han's body infront of Kento thats how, never interfer with a Father's love for his child, it won't end wel as Cye is soon to find out, they dueled for over three hours both men as skilled as the other yet Galen wasn't driven by compulsion, he's driven by the hate that he can find in anything and anyone, he finds hate before he finds anything else, one thing Vader definately succeeded in making him do.

As the men fought they neglected the force sensitive toddler that had just unlocked the door and grabbed Galen's new Lightsaber which he has been working on from the stand, Kento Eclipse, Galen and Juno's baby is self aware, and intune with the force yet undecided on which path, Light or Dark. Maybe this would decide it for him? To both of the Men's suprise Kento swung the Lightsaber with some skill and some grace as he disabled Cye and his Father in one swift stroke, Kento couldn't choose his side so he injuried both of them, fair is fair after all?

_NABOO;_

He exited his custom made ship as he drew his long black hood over his head, secrets are meant to stay that way after all, he marched himself threw the blockades of people, tourist's, Royal guards, the Queen of Naboo's parade. He knows what he wants, he wants Juno. His former partner until she went to... HIM. He had spent months researching Naboo and places to hide himself if Emperor Palpatine arrived, unlikely seen as Palpatine rests at the bottom of a very hot hole, He had taken procautions so he was aware, and ready for anything. Even the host material he was crafted from, unlike the others before him he had taken on a new name, crafted by his Master, Darek Stalker. He was digusted that Starkiller would have chosen Vader over _his _Juno, He misses her and wants her back no matter how high the cost may be.

So he does what he knows best, he stalkers her until days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months, he searched for her for the first two months then stalked her for the following six months, until he came face to face with Juno again after what seemed like a life time.

**[DAREK'S POV]; **

There she is coming right this way, should I hide? or speak, come on now Darek, THINK, oh brilliant shes running at me, thats my choice gone.

"GALEN?" she screamed as he wrestled me to the floor in a tight hug, I could get used to this but I'm not Marek, well she doesn't know that, why should she?

"Juno! I'm here!" I say trying to act like her Galen, her face contorted to a weird look, I think Vader calls it confusion, I'm not sure, I've never really been any good with the emotional side of things. I give her a warm smile, she's perfect even more now than she was back then when she took me to Coruscant a few years back, her face is still confused, her lips are moving but there's no sound, did she really miss me that much, wait... I'm Galen, I forgot.

"You left me. Where is Kento? Why are you here Galen?" she said her voice frozen and sending chills threw my spine.

"Kento? Kento who?" I say light heartedly.

"YOUR FUCKING SON THATS WHO KENTO IS!" She shouted before swinging for me, wow I never knew they had made a abomination, how disgusting?


	27. Ouch (That Hurts)

**Chapter Twenty-Seven; Ouch!**

**Short Sorry guys**

**WARNING; SELF HARM... YET AGAIN**

**NOTE; Cye is mine**

* * *

Juno swung her fist with as much strength as she could muster and at that moment that isn't alot, as it was about to connect the Darek's face he grabbed her wrist with incredible strength yet his grip wasn't even tight enough to hurt her, Stalker rolled his eyes, Galen couldn't roll his eyes, that gave Stalker away instantly.

"YOU?" Juno choked as she pryed his fingers away from her wrist, her face full of disgust at him, why would he come back for her?

"Juno, I... Wait!" Stalker spoke in defence as Juno ran from him with amazing haste, she has to get away from him, he is a human weapon, not a lover. Kento ran threw her mind as she ran to the cottage as fast as her now bleeding legs got carry her, _It was definately a bad idea to cut just above her knees with that depth; _Juno thought she let out a breathless sigh as she sharply turned the wrong way, she couldn't lead _him _to Luke and Leia, she ducked into a nearby Cafe in the hope that Stalker had lost her.

_MUSTAFAR; _**[Galens POV!]**

I can't believe Kento did this, I think as I continue to clean my freshly sliced leg up. He's not even that old. I sigh a little as I see him sleeping with such ease, I envy him, I didn't choose my path yet my son is choosing his and his failing to choose the right one. Cye left in Han's ship WAIT... Han? He must of... killed Han for his ship, I growl under my breath as I place a pad over my leg and walk out the front door to watch the Lake which homes Cye's victims. How could I be so blind? He's killing just because he can and I gave him that power, I let him take the Empire so I could stay with My family and be safe... Juno, I left Juno and now my Son is turning down the path I have followed for so long, things can't get much worse.

**[third person]**

Galen lay on his bed after watching over his little son, the one person who _could _lay to waste everything in his path and neither he or Cye could do anything to prevent it, Kento has a stronger bond to the force than Galen as not even Galen would use a lightsaber like that when he was that young. If there is one thing Galen and Cye agree on its that Kento could become a sith and is following that path, in the most recent months Galen has taken on Cye's ideal of being neither Sith or Jedi. He just uses the force to suit him and thats it.

_NABOO;_ **[Junos POV]**

How did he find me? Of all the planets in the universe why Naboo? I've been here for over a year and I think he noticed my predicament, Pregnant by a Jedi, _'married' _to a Sith, the children will natural enemies a Jedi's Daughter and a Sith's Son? Yet thing's just got worse, clone-boy is back on the scene and that spells TROUBLE. I thought he was Galen I thought my husband was coming back to me, having forgiven me. I guess I'm not that lucky, I reach under my bed a pick out a two-pence piece and begin to rub it against my skin, soon the pain will fade if only for a hour or two. I'm not going that deep. Its superfical at best... Ouch, yep that feels better already.

**[THIRD PERSON]**

Juno dug at her skin for around a hour and a half until she realised she'd gone too far, for it to still be superfical, she shruged and threw the coin back under her bed, then lay down and stared at the familiar celling. Twenty minutes later she had fallen asleep yet her wound was still very awake and still gushing with relief, more like Blood. Luke came home whisling as usual aroung 0545 and unlike he usually did he walked straight into Juno's room with out a second thought...


	28. Drowning

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Drowning**

**Short but havent updated in a while iM sorry guys, not well as i have fibromyalgia, and my arms often become to painful to type with, bare with me il try to update at least once a month!**

* * *

_**MUSTAFAR:**_

Galen lay on his bed for what seemed to be a eternity, he thought of going home to his wife on Naboo, yet he couldn't bring himself to both forgive and to forget, under Darth Vader, Galen has learnt not to forget and not to forgive, how can he break that? He has been taught that his whole life. If only he was still Starkiller, the boy who would soon become the next Sith Lord and rule the Galaxy with his Master's guidance. Life will never be the same or even normal for him now and Vader is to blame.. Isn't he? The only father figure Galen has ever known finally shown in a different light other than the twisted views of a naive little boy.

_**NABOO:**_

"JUNO?! Juno Talk to me! TALK TO ME!" Luke screamed as he found the weak pulsed Juno Eclipse, Mother of his future Daughter. Luke shook the limp woman for almost ten minutes, "WAKE UP JUNO! WAKE UP!" Luke shouted in Juno's pale almost lifeless face. "Just wake up" Luke sobbed. By this Point Leia had woken and heard the screaming and shouting of her brother and got up to see what was going on with the whore as Leia calls Juno.

**[Leia's POV];**

What are they doing _this _time, they better not have woken me for anything less than that whores death, Don't get me wrong we used to be close until she slept with my brother. I am personally suprised Galen hasn't came back just to kill Luke, all those years with my apparent Father mustn't have done Galen's ego any favours. I throw on a simple shirt and some jeans then tie my hair back casually and walk out of my room.

"What is it this time Luke? Has she got a fucking paper cut? Or cheated on you too?" I laugh with sarcasm laced within it, I stroll into what used to be _Galen's _and Juno's but now it's just that whore's room.

"Juno's unconscious her arms fucking bleeding thanks for your concern _'Sister'_" Luke retorted at me with the same trace of sarcasm when saying sister yet he spoke defencively.

I almost immediately run in and shout my orders at Luke to help _Her. _Then I rush to the nearest communicator and get in contact with Galen, over these past few months I've been talking to Galen every few days, we're kinda close but anyway;

"GALEN?!"

"Yeah Leia how you doin' I was just thinki-" Galen answered

"NOT NOW GALEN, GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND GET BACK HERE NOW, JUNOS HURT." I demand before hissing over the line and cutting the connection off, he tries four times to call back but I ignore him and run back to aid my brother.

**THE IMPERIAL THRONE ROOM; [Cye's POV]**

I'm bored, Galen won't talk to me now since Han, and well Juno Leia and Luke haven't spoken to me since I stole the Millienium Falcon, which has been scraped and built into my new starship; the Massarcious. Well I can't have anyone know about my secret hobby now can I? Hm, I think I shall pay those Hutts a visit, they are such a trouble, ruling there own planet, undermining my reign. Tatooine yes.

**[THIRD PERSON]**

Cye silently pondered for a few moments more before being 'rudely' interupted by his communicator.

"Yes what is it now ST004984?" He scorned into the microphone

"Its Galen. I need your help, Cye." A familiar voice of the assasin he had once called brother echoed threw the throne room.

"Oh. Hello Galen, nice of you to return my call but there again this is probably only for your benefit." Cye mocked.

"No, Juno's hurt on Naboo. I need a faster ship and a small medical team." Galen demanded to his old friend

"Why should I use the Empire's resources on you? Or Juno? You haven't spoken to me in a long while Marek?"

"This is Juno we're talking about. She's my Wife!" Galen begged as Cye chuckled slightly

"Yet I have my own plan's, but hm, Mustafar in a hour then as Kento is close to me believe it or not brother." Cye allowed

"Thank you."

Cye growled after he was sure the communicator was off and then readied a ship to take Galen to Naboo in, maybe he'd find todays kill on the surface of Naboo as Tatooine and the hutts will just have to wait.

**SOMEWHERE IN NABOO'S LAKE DISTRICT; [Stalker's POV];**

Same old Juno, Always the fight then flight, I didn't bother chasing her too far as I have business to do here, Vader hasn't been in contact for almost eighteen months, maybe he forgot about me. So now its my life until my Master calls me back. Finding and killing the Rebel alliance's members is my primary function as Lord Vader didnt want to over step my ablities or paitence, I guess thats why I stayed obedient and Loyal, where as the _real _Galen Marek obviously didnt if his off having children and getting married. I turn into a bar and pull up a stool before ordering a blue twist and some whiskey.

**NABOO (COTTAGE) [Third Person]**

Leia sits watching Luke clean Juno's fragile arm as thought the woman Leia has professed to hate, was made of fine china or thin glass. Lukes tears fall into the open wound of his friends wife, and his childs mother. Leia sits in shcok as she watches, she didnt meant it, or did she?

Juno lay unconscious for what seemed to the twins to be a eternity. Luke hadnt once stopped crying from the state he found her in and Leia hasnt shed a single tear, she wanted to but she couldnt, as the guilt from being hypocritical clouded her and swept her off into a deep shell within herself, she stared at Juno and has had very few thoughts of Juno as unwell and alot of Junos husband, Galen Marek.


	29. Dripping with Danger

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Dripping with danger**

**(Not so intresting or that good but it's for the plot, next chapter - Pins and needles will explain)**

* * *

Time. Its noone's friend. Everyones days are numbered but what if you knew how long left you had? What if it was tattooed into your forehead? Reminding you constantly that you are mortal? Or what about if you knew you were going to die tomorrow? Would you have regrets? Or do anything differently? Juno felt that way, and would do alot differently, Including having Kento. Juno lay on the brink of death with Luke sobbing over her waiting for aid before it became too late, Leia sat guilt-ridden in the corner, the truth is Leia wanted Galen, inspite of Juno's depression. Galen had turned Leia down on many a occasion with one exception, the night before he left, Leia ran it threw her mind, she missed him yet hated herself for it. Galen wasn't hers to have and they all knew it.

Stalker lay in wait in the shadows, casting no evidence of his presence, yet one member of the group could sense it, and could sense danger dripping from him like water after a shower. Stalker felt different, broken maybe even distorted or forgotten, which made him even more of a threat.

**THE PAST (JUNO WITH STALKER) **_Stalker's POV;_

"Go now, fail me and you will be worthless to me, is that clear?" My Master said

"Yes M'lord" I said before exiting to take the host's place, Starkiller would never realise that today was calculated or had even happend, which was the beauty of it all, that day was when I met her, when all the emotional confusion stopped and clarity formed for the first time, something I do not and didn't want to loose. Juno Eclipse, Pilot for the empire, Lover to the host; Starkiller. I was formed to take his place every-so-often so that M'lord could keep tabs on him but when I returned with the intel he carbon-froze me for three months. I guess Master doesn't like bad news?

It was just as Juno and the host were almost together, they'd had... contact the night before and Juno was acting shy and abnormal.

Yet I walked in acting like The Host should have. "Captin Eclipse! Front and centre!" So she followed my order and walked with haste to my location by the Host's training room, "What are you doing Galen?"

"Being proffessional?"

"Oh... I get it.. Last night was a mistake?"

"what about last night?"

"We" she said jesturing to herself and I, "Had sex Galen."

"Oh... Sorry.. erm... Vader's watching... act normal." I whispered covering for my mess, Starkiller really isn't a good boy.

Then the mistake happened, I cut myself.

"Galen! Let me help with that" she said smiling

"No, No, I'm fine honest"

"Dont be silly come here"

Juno seized my hand and realised I don't have The hosts scars on my arms.

"WHO ARE YOU?! YOUR NOT GALEN MAREK! GALEN HAS A SCAR RIGHT THERE!" she shouted I think if proxy hadn't of taken us out of the cargo bay she would of ejected me right off that ship and if her job was worth it she would of done anyway but she just stood there staring at me like I was mutated or something.

"I'm Stalker ok? now shut up, Vader really is watching us."

"Liar!" And then she slapped me right in my face and cut my cheek with her nails, probably to mark me so she knew which one of us is the host and which I am.

_**Naboo [Cye's POV]**_

After what seems like forever I finally collected Galen and took him to his wife, Kento lay sleeping on a bunk the whole way and still is fast asleep now, lazy kid.

As soon as we could see building's Galen jumped from the ship and I didnt see a galen shaped mess so I think he survived the ninety foot drop, not sure though...


	30. (It feels like) Pins and Needles

**Chapter Thirty: Pins and needles**

**(Yes as in the song by the birthday massacre!)**

* * *

Naboo; [Galen's POV]

I ran threw the market, past theed and into the woods that leads to the home of my wife, Abnormal speed gave me a edge, yet in my haste I saw something that I didn't quite recall until I got closer, I saw... Me? Is that even possible? As I raced faster and faster toward my former home I could sense something. Something I haven't sensed in a long time, Something out of place yet hidden in plain sight, Vader always told me the best place to hide is within plain sight, yet who else knew that? And what else could that be? A clone? A brother? or something unheard of? I only know what my master taught me and what Life showed me.

As I got to the door I sensed it again yet stronger, yet no image of myself stood there hidden this time, it may be the speed of things, its like I'm going at a thousand miles an hour yet I know that to be impossible, if I was exceeding normal speeds my flesh would tear from my bones and I would surely die.

I kicked the door open, No time for doorknobs and bell ringing, I jumped up the staircase and dashed down the hall, kicking Juno's door in as I came to it, again, No time for that. There she lay with _him, _sobbing beside her on _my _bed with _my _wife in _his _arms, I drew my Lightsaber and pointed it at his throat.

"GET OUT." I screamed at the blonde haired bastard.

"Galen, now is not the ti-" Leia started before I threw a deathly glare her way

"No. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE LAST HOW EVER LONG? YOU LEFT. I DIDN'T." Luke shouted back

"SHE'S MY WIFE. NOT YOURS."

"REALLY COULD HAVE HAD ME FOOLED, DISSAPEAR IT'S ALL YOUR GOOD FOR."

Even with my Lightsaber an inch from his throat, his still cocky, has he got a death wish? I kicked him from beside her and spat in his face

"I'd stay down if I were you, Luke..."

_Cye's ship _[Cye's POV]

"I could have been to tatooine and back in this time." I growled under my breath, why the hell did I, the EMPEROR, agree to this of all things? I'm not a mercinary. I don't even care if Juno lives. I've gotten over that sick ideal I kept hidden from Galen for so long, is this guilt? I've never felt such a thing before. Not even after I killed Han. Or that woman I was seeing... Can't even remember her name, It cant be remorse, as I don't regret anything, maybe it's a new form of anger? Thats got to be it. If Galen doesn't hurry up I swear I'll dump Kento at theed and take off to finnish my business with the hutts. What is taking so long? I want to goto tatooine!

_The cottage [no pov]_

Galen and Luke agreed to pause their argument until Juno was awake at least, yet it didn't stop galen from shooting glares at Luke and reading his mind and occasionally placing thoughts or images inside his head, Luke glared back and wished he'd pursued the force further so he could fight back mentally yet he sat silently glaring at his lover's husband hoping that somehow Galen would burst into flames or explode.

Eventually Juno came round after Galen changed her dressings for the third time, her face showed pure shock and she went as pale as anyone can possibly go, Galen thought she was about to faint yet all she did was start to speak.

"Galen Marek? S-show me, your left wrist" Galen looked at his wife as though she was insane yet turned his hand over to reveal a group of scars from Vader's training, he rubbed it and looked as though he had never seen his wrist before in his life, what was so different?

"It, it is you" Juno said with a small but noticable smile

"Who else would I be?"

"Stalker, Darek Stalker."

"Who is he?" Galen asked as though he thought his wife had yet another lover

Juno didn't answer him she just stared blankly at the celling above her.

[JUNO'S POV]

Should I tell him of his clone? Or should I act as though I dont remember what I said? Galen then ushered Leia from the room and shut the door behind them, why after all this time does he want to speak with Leia not me? He has barely said three sentences to me since I woke up, I look down, Still pregnant, great.

Luke looks at me yet doesn't dare to speak or come closer, am I diseased or something? Darkness desends and I can no longer see yet I can hear alot more then I could when I could see the plain white celling above me, Leia and Galen are speaking but I can't make out the words, Luke's breathing is eractic and he seems nervous, or scared, then my thoughts turn to Darek, he is still here.. somewhere.

[Leia's pov]

"Leia, I didn't come back for you. I came back for Juno, I'm sorry. It was a mistake." Just what I wanted to hear. Mistake, is that all I am these days? A simple error, with no emotional value or feelings?

"Galen, Its like your giving me pins and needles in my heart, your tearing me apart, just leave that's all your good for." I say running to my room past glancing at the barely shut door with Juno behind it, I sigh and lock my door then sink to the floor, how could he do that? How could he play with my heart like that? Just use me? I can't be near him, I'll goto Hoth, anywhere but here.

I begin to pack as I hear a familiar voice.

"Cye.. what are you doing in here?"


	31. The Paranoia Begins

**Chapter Thirty-One; The Paranoia Begins**

**Just a note, the HOST is Galen.**

**7942 - CYE 7941 - KALLIUM 7939- CELIUS.**

**again another plot chapter sorry guys, trying to add plot so the action is better.**

* * *

"Cye.. What are you doing in here?"

"I was bored so I thought I'd join the party, any law against that?"

"Yes when you think the 'party' is in MY BEDROOM CYE!"

"It's not like you where getting changed or anything?"

"I WAS ABOUT TO GET OUT!"

"Seems to me like your leaving anyway so why should I?"

"What is your problem Cye! You always look at me like you want something, something you ain't getting"

"My problem? I'm not the one trying to run from any little issue I have."

[Cye's POV]

I watched her, looking for any forewarning of any violence, yet how could she even touch me? I'm too quick for her, I think she knows that by now.

"I'M NOT RUNNING, JUST GO. YOU FUCKING PARENTLESS FREAK!" she screamed, how dare she? Insult me? The Emperor?

"I never did have parents Leia," I laughed at her stupidity. "I'm a clone made by palpatine."

Her face twisted with such grace it was untrue, doesn't she know I slaughtered her father? Doesn't she know that her mind is open to me? Obviously not.

"Hadn't you heard the rumor's of the clone that killed your father? Cye Sericius? Its not such a common name as you would think,"

"You? You killed my father? Bail Organa? No way, No!" Leia screamed, doesn't she know that her father was never Bail? God princess can't you be rational? You don't even look like that fool.

"No. I killed your biological Father, Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker? Luke's Father?"

And with that lovely Leia grabbed a shirt and walked out slamming the door behind her, if only I was quicker, Her mind betrays her, she knew Vader is her father, well was anyway. Galen's mind isn't open, he is blocking his mind from me, why would he do such a thing?

_THEED; [Stalker's POV]_

She looks so beautiful while she lies unconscious, yet I can't help but notice the blonde male that fears the Host. Luke Skywalker I believe he is, Vader always spoke of his son and how his son could threaten me, so if Luke could threaten me, why doesn't he the host, aren't we the same? There again, I don't think we are, he has a family, I don't want a family. The young one, with the red hair, seemed aware of my presence when he past me, he is... neither with or against me, he doesn't have the stench of a Jedi or the Promise of a Sith, yet he has mastered the basic's of the force as far as I can tell. He seems dangerous. Extremely Dangerous. Yet he is artificial. Fake even, yet he seems as real as I am. Maybe he is 'the clone' that is in every rumor to do with death or the Empire?

I walk back to my ship, if he is 'the clone', his home will be on mustafar and there I may find what I'm curious of. If he is who I think he is, I could be out of my depth.

When Vader made me, he told me of three other clone's I must be aware of, 7942, 7941, 7939, he said he didn't know who made them or much about them or if they even exist but if I ever came across a red haired boy that would be 7942, if I was to come across a tall man almost twenty years old that would be 7941 and if I was to come across a older red head, with long hair and a ragged look which I would most likely only find on tatooine, that would be 7939. What he made clear to me was that if I see any of them to run and execute order number 891; evade and run aground. I saw that boy before here on coruscant he was looking for something and I hope he did not find it.

I take off and head to mustafar hoping that I haven't just crossed paths with a spliced clone, that could really cause trouble for me, the Host was unaware of my prescense, which I found strange, I can always sense him when he is near, why can't he sense me? I rub my scar on my face and input the coordinates.

[Galen's POV]

Cye is trying to access my thoughts, he knows, somethings wrong. Maybe he knows about Leia, I dont know. I gotta get back to Juno, if I'm away to long it'll look suspicious, there again if I rush back it'll be just as suspicious. I'll go check on Kento, then I have an excuse? Don't I? Yes? No. That's stupid Galen, why would you check on Kento when you don't even know where Cye landed? STUPID STUPID STUPID! Let's just get a drink and then go back up to Juno?

[THIRD PERSON[]

Galen walked down to the kitchen and found Cye sitting on the worktop like he sat on the control panel on mustafar, he opened his eyes and gave him a twisted grin,

"Galen," He said softly "Why are you blocking me from your mind?" He leant his head on his left shoulder and kept his twisted grin fixed as he spoke to the paranoid Galen Marek.

"I just want some privacy."

"Galen, that's al load of bollocks, your hiding something from me, aren't you?"

"No, n-no Cye, why would I?" Galen replied rubbing his temple, and trying yet failing to sound innocent of the crime he stood acused of.

"Look at me Galen, I can always get inside you head if I try hard enough, lucky for you that I have better things to be doing, I'm going home, I'll pick you up next week, come walk with me and get Kento."

"Bu-"

"No but's Galen, Butt's belong in a ash tray."

"UGH ok but what if I want to leave before then?"

"I'll send someone."

"Ok thank you Cye."

Suddenly Galen dropped to the floor and started to shake violently on the ground just fifty meters from the Cottage. Cye continued walking as he hadn't noticed until he began to speak again..

"So Gal, what happened with Leia-" Cye started before he looked back and saw his accomplice to the murder of the former Emperor laying on the ground shaking and screaming.

Cye doubled back to Galen and Hoped it wasn't anything serious.


	32. The return of the Pilot

**Chapter thirty-two; The Return of the pilot.**

* * *

_[Prison planet.]_

Tall, slim, dark haired, blue eyed, muscular and alive, he walked from the prison he had became so aware of, so at home within, the world had change during his imprisionment, now he walked, a free man, liberated from hell with a grin as cold as ice smacked upon his face, his captor dead and gone, his god complex awoken from buried deep inside him, with the golden hilt of Palpatine on his ragged belt and a snister posture acompanying him, he now searched for her. He stole a look at his cell before entering the barren land that laid dormant infront of him. The monster gone yet a new one born from his destruction. Exposed to the dark side of the force, he now is skilled by his torture, a back up plan gone wrong, he now roams this life in search of hers. Far away from the Empire in an Imperial prison he had learnt things are not as black and white as he thought, no longer a slave, no longer a Pilot to a ruthless Empire. With a new name, yet old face he would have his vengence on this galaxy before anyone realised his secret.

* * *

_Outside the flat/cottage [Cye's Pov.]_

Now without my leash and collar I still feel as though I'm under attack. As though someone new is coming to steal my power, Galen is the least of my problems yet I will help him anyway before returning home to Mustafar, My world for eternity. Fifteen years old, Naturally, Seventeen physically. I was built Fifteen years ago today and woken. Its weird what I can remember, and who's memorys I have in my head, Vaders, Palpatines, Kolar's, Kenobi's, Marek's, Geoff's, Tiin's , Kallium's, Cellium's, Celius's and my own have all merged into one over the years.

"Galen come on snap out of it" I shout at the closest thing I have ever had to a best friend, he doesn't reply, I don't think he can even hear me yet I'll keep trying, I raise my right hand and raise him from the ground, why bother physically carrying him when the force can? I use my left hand to open the front door then I guide Galen inside and lay him on the tattered sofa.

"Luke? Juno? Leia? ANYONE?" I shout panicked for the first time in my life.

"Yeah?" Juno shouted back weakly

"What?" Luke answered angirly

"Galen, he's having some sort of fit" I reply grasping my cool relaxed attitude once more.

"I'm coming, Juno stay up there." Luke demanded of the paitient's wife.

"Hurry up blondey" I shout slightly annoyed.

* * *

_[Prison planet]_

His secret is his pride and his pride is big-headed. He chose his name carefully, as he knew he is now the only sith, the master without an apprentice, but he'd correct that once he got to mustafar to find the clone, the Emperor had told him of, 'Cye Sericius batch number 7942' He thought in his head as he headed to the space port to steal a tie fighter. He arrived to a very strange site, the spaceport yet without any Tie fighters, the only ship there was a yellow and cream figgit, with emerald writting upon its side, _'THE BALD MASK' _

"What the fuck is a Bald mask?" He shouted as he stared at the ship, suddenly troopers found him, he seized Palpatines lightsaber from his belt and blocked their fire and he entered the bald mask and decapitated the pilot,

"Sorry mate, nothing against you but I didn't fancy getting shot" He laughed as he Piloted the Figgit out of the spaceport, Darth Luis wasn't a man to be messed with, esspecially today. His liberation had came at a cost he hadn't expected, his cell-mate, a Dark Jedi named Jer Kion had died in the assault trying to escape, Jer was to be his apprentice but had died due to the storm trooper's trying to keep the prisoners in, the only survivor held no worth in the life of others yet, Jer Kion's death hurt him. Whilst in prisoned the Emperor had visited Darth Luis shortly after Vader's demise and had taught Luis about the darkside by first hand experience, he had tortured Luis into practicing the darkside of the force incase Kallium failed him and Cye's leash couldn't be tightened. Every day Palpatine would take Darth Luis from his Cell and teach or torture him into submission untill Luis would cooperate and at such point Palpatine dubbed him Darth Luis, a title, Luis chose for himself.

Darth Luis, landed on Mustafar a few hours later, in th darkness, the river glowed with hot intensity, yet dark shapes lay washed up on the edge of the river, rocks of some description Luis thought yet he was very wrong, these so called 'rocks' were burnt components of lightsabers or bones from Cye's victims or burnt droid's that used to work on the river that a mischevious young Cye had taken the pleasure of using the force to knock into the river that would hide his secrets in the future.

Luis, glided over the rubble, stones and dust past Galen's abandoned home and into the main building threw a damaged tube-like corridor, with lightsaber marks that looked around seven years old, now he could sense someone in the remains, now he was sure he could sense Cye, yet so was stalker when he sensed Luis.

* * *

_[Cye's POV] NABOO;_

With Galen finally awake and healthy I walk up the staircase to Leia's room, It's not abandoned like I thought it would be, yet its cold, very cold almost frozen. I enter and find Leia asleep on her bed, clutching a tattered grey teddy bear. At least threw not having much as a young child I grew up without attachments. I sit on the edge of her bed and tap her so she know's I'm there, she awakes up slowly yet doesn't shout at me this time, much to my suprise she does the opposite,

"I'm sorry Cye." She apologises

"What for Leia? I came to see that your ok, I was... concerned."

"For snapping at you, you cryptic git!" she laughs as she sits up and tries to hide her teddybear

"Its ok and Leia, I've already seen your bear, whats his name?" I smile trying to make conversation and be nice, I don't know why but I can't be the scary me around Leia, which confuses and excites me, shes different to my previous friends that were girls, yet I dont know how,

"Your gonna laugh at me" Leia said putting on a fake pout.

"I won't. Promise" she rolls her eyes at me before going red like a tomato.

"Bob. His name is Bob" she replies before going even more red than before.

"Bob?" I say holding back a snigger

"Yes do you have a problem with Bob?"

"No ofcourse not" I say before bolting from the room so I don't have to admit that I'm a clone and so I dont laugh at Bob the teddybear.

_[Leia's POV]_

That was the oddest ten minutes of my life, and Cye well he is strange, his what eighteen? I giggle at myself, My bears name isn't bob its jeremy but I couldn't tell Cye that, Oh damn I'm blushing already. I'm sure Cye is like mysterious of something, his like only around when someone wants him to be? What if I want him to stay here... Permantly? I was about to ask him where his from before he ran out, how weird?

* * *

_Mustafar_

"Who are you?" Demanded Darek Stalker

"No the Question is who are you?" Asked Darth Luis "Your not who I'm looking for boy don't piss me off"

Then Luis drew Palpatines blade and swung it..


	33. New's Report

**Chapter Thirty-Three: New's report**

* * *

"You cannot win Jedi" mocked Luis with his god complex in full control over his body

"I am No Jedi." Growled Stalker at such an insult

Stalker dealt heavy blows at Luis yet Luis blocked them gracefully while laughing as though he had just been told a humourous joke, Stalker continued his assault viciously as his attacker laughed and easily blocked him. Stalker soon began to tire from the effort he was putting behind his saber. Luis saw potential in this child as he dealt blows a him, yet Stalker had no reason to trust Luis as he didn't even know his name, so how could such a thing work? Just as the thought ended in Luis' mind Stalker collapsed, beaten and exhausted at the mercy of his enemy.

"I am Darth Luis, Are you finnished child?" Mocked Luis

"Hurry up and finnish me, or let me free."

"I have no intention of _killing _you, but I do have a idea for you."

"What? Going to test your torture techniques out on me for information on my master?"

"Who is your master? What is your name"

"Darek Stalker. My lord is Darth Vader."

"He is dead child."

"WHAT?"

"Cye Sericius Killed him many months ago, become my apprentice learn how to truely be a true sith, or you may leave and if we cross blades again I will kill you."

"How do I know your not just lying to turn me from Vader?"

Luis kicked up a burn piece of black plastic and held it just in Stalkers field of vision.

"Recognise this?" Laughed Luis

"I can barely see it"

"Its the right side of what's left of your master's mask." Luis stated coldly before tossing it a the boy. "Can't you see the eye coverings?"

"Yes. This is Vader's" said Stalker tearfully.

"Become my apprentice, learn to be a sith not to serve one."

Stalker thought for a few moments before kneeling before Luis solemnly.

Luis smiled before he spoke, "A new Sith, needs a new name, I shall name you Cald, Darth Cald, the force is your weapon, use it, Don't wait for your opponent to use it against you." Luis said as he swung his lightsaber from one shoulder to the other.

"Yes My Master, What is thy bidding"

"Find the blood line of Cye Sericius, kill all who have any connection to the bloodline and anyone in the bloodline, Only then can we truely rule the empire, and the Galaxy."

"Very well my master" Stalker now Darth Cald bowed before turning and exiting the structure, Darth Cald always knew he needed a master and a leash to be on form, the best he can be and now he serves a new master, A new legacy and a has started a New life.

* * *

_Naboo;_

_'You are weak, your not worthy to be my apprentice.'_

"No master, I am!"

_'Love is a Jedi's emotion, I have taught you that your whole life. Why do you ignore me now that I'm dead? You gave away the empire I built to a teenager, I'm ashamed of you Starkiller.'_

"I couldn't be a Emperor!"

_'You didn't even try Starkiller.'_

"MY NAME IS GALEN MAREK."

_'No, you are whoever I say you are, I raised you did I not?'_

"That doesn't mean you can tell me who I am."

_'Ungrateful.'_

"Galen wake up, snap out of it, you told me you didn't get these anymore!" shouted Juno at her astranged Husband

"I AM NOT UNGRATEFUL, YOUR DEAD STAY DEAD, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_'Weak. Pathetic, useless, that is all you will ever be without me.'_

"You're WRONG VADER!"

Juno started to shake Galen to snap him from his dillusion, yet by this point She knew Galen would have to come out of it alone.

_Vader slashed Galen's arm as He spoke and then the dillusion started to end._

"Juno?" Galen said, confused that his arm was not bleeding from the vividly real slash he had just received from his former master

"It was a flashback of some sort." Juno said bluntly before she exited slamming the door behind her.

* * *

[GALENS POV]

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it, DAMN IT! I thought I _had _stopped having them til yesterday when I woke from the one that was viciously real to me, I told Juno I didn't have them so she didn't harm and now she thinks she has the right to be pissed at me? Women! Eh? I walk up to Juno's room and knock the door, she doesn't answer so I leave it, I'm not cutting another lock with her inside. NO WAY. So I goto Han's old room and wake Kento up and dress him ready for the day, I make the bed and grab my lightsabers, then head down to the kitchen, I make breakfast then begin to watch the planetary new broadcast's for any problems enroute to mustafar, Cye left late last night and headed to god-know's where yet he is having the Rogue shadow fixed up so I can use it again, I would use it but its too dangerous when I have Kento with me, then the news report comes on and to my suprise, I'm on it..

_'Thank you, Riley, Today I'm here with the young Galen Marek who has resently confessed to having murdered Han Solo...'_


	34. I can't take it (Juno Based Chapter)

**Chapter Thirty-Four: I can't take it ****(Juno based Chapter)**

**[WARNING ABORTION MENTIONED MAYBE SENSITIVE &Self harm (Any implications found may also be senstive as what you read them to be ); ANY VIEWS REPRESENTED ARE NOT MY OPINION]**

* * *

Juno Eclipse always lived a good, managable live until she met him, her parents always visited her until she met him and had a child with him, yet that isn't Juno's problem. Juno's problem is deep within, held secret yet her feelings betrayed her when the self harm became visable. Her problem started long before she met Galen Marek, it started with Derron Louis Rork, when she had just started at the Empire...

_The new young, blue eyed, blonde haired Pilot knew she had to be careful when she took her new job, yet what Juno Eclipse didn't know was that she would be indirect contact with Darth Vader, the Emperor's servant and apprentice, when her father enquired about her new and 'exciting' job, Juno told him, it was a straight forward job, take orders, forfill them, take more orders and so on. Juno neglected to tell her father of her demonic boss who wore a shiny black suit which she could she her reflection in. Vader scared Juno as she had __**never**__ once thought that she would ever meet such a man, the rumor's of Vader's past was enough to scare her. _

_A few week's into Juno's new Job she met a fellow pilot who went by the name of Rork, it wasn't untill a year later that she knew or even had any idea as to what 'Rork's' first name actually was but the tall, black haired muscular man with eye's that matched hers came across as kind and sensitive, which he was. At first. Juno and Rork soon started spending alot of time together and noticing their friendship Vader assigned them to the same mission's and the same ship, as he thought it would increase their efficiency._

_About a year later, Juno and Derron had became engaged, far to quickly by Juno's father's standards, yet he did not know the reasoning behind the quick engagement, noone did beside the 'happy' couple but the truth was that Captin Derron Louis Rork was a violent drunk, who had started drinking after his sister's untimely death, as a result he became violent but at first it was controlable, 'accidental' even, __**most of the time**__ it would just be bar fights or arguments with other pilots that had gotten physical but as time when on the bar fights and arguments ended, as Derron found a new target his fiance; Juno Eclipse. Juno did not tell her father, brother or mother, or her superior's at the Empire, even though "they wouldn't have listened anyway" as Derron always told Juno, so Juno found a place inside her head that she could escape to, a asylum of sorts, that she would retreat to when things got violent or out of hand. Yet soon enough Juno was called in for her fitness examination to make sure she was fit to pilot in a squad of tie fighters protecting the death star plans but Juno was not cleared for duty infact the exact opposite happened, she was relieved of duty, as Juno was revealed to be pregnant. So Juno went back to her quarters, confused and spoke with her brother Serin, she didn't tell him of the violence but slightly hinted before rearing from the subject like a spooked horse, she told Serin of the pregnancy who informed her that her Father would force her to marry Derron quicker if she didnt 'make it go away', which Juno did, Juno aborted the pregnancy and hid any knowledge of it from Derron, she had lived for a two weeks knowing she was pregnant, before she decided to do such an unethical thing. _

_Yet Derron somehow knew, a week after the abortion he questioned her, he was due to leave the death star two hour later to fly the plans to Corascant, they argued and Derron, drunk as usual gave Juno a black eye after she defended her choice. Derron then left on his mission, yet he never returned._

_Shortly after Juno was reassigned to work with Starkiller, Juno was told by Jeff that he'd had been told that Darth Vader killed Derron after the plans to the death star were stolen by rebels, in secret Juno broke down, yet as she had to be proffessional to keep her job she retreated to her asylum only to break down fully and lose her asylum months later._

And now Juno lays alone in the dark, pregnant by Luke and barely healthy due to the trama she just cannot get over no matter how many times she tells herself that his dead part of her still thinks his coming back to finnish that argument, or to tell her father of the child that she didn't even remember which time or when she had conceived it, the child of Derron Rork.

[Juno's Pov]

Derron, Galen, Luke, Galen. Derron, Galen, Luke, Galen. Why can't I just help myself? Couldn't with Rork, Was wrong to love Galen Was greedy with Luke, Broke Galen's heart. It seems that everyone I leave in my wake I leave as damaged as I am. I Just cant take this anymore.

Can't I? Or is it that I won't? I just can't be happy.

"Ouch, Oh shit."


	35. Bent, Broken and Flinching

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Bent, Broken and flinching**

**(WARNING; SENSITIVE CONTENT, (BABY'S DEATH))**

**POLL FOR BEST NON-CANON CHARACTER WILL BE UP SHORTLY!**

**Options will be: Darek Stalker (Darth Cald), Darth Luis, Cye Sericius, Derron Rork, Kallium and Cellium Sericius, Celius Sericius and Kento Eclipse.**

**Please vote, as I'd like to know who is successful out of the above:D**

* * *

Galen Marek, stayed with his wife after returning from his long absense, yet with alot on his mind, he had always thought Juno harming herself was to do with Kento, Him or the Emperor and the Emperor's puppet, Yet although Juno is pregnant again, Galen has the feeling that maybe just maybe there is something more. Recently Cye has been around more, and spending time with Juno and Leia alot more often for some strange reason. Yet Juno went into labour shortly after her alone time remembering about Derron Rork and had a baby girl, who unfortunately died shortly after her birth yet Juno and Luke still named her; charlotte. After Charlottes birth Juno's depression worsened to a horrific extent, she isolated herself from everyone even Kento. Only allowing doctor's in when it was vital to her survival.

* * *

[Galen's Pov]

For the first time in my life, I have noone to control me even my wife doesn't bark orders at me, freedom is a strange thing when you have been a slave to a master or your wife for so long. When I was on Mustafar I didn't think of it this way as Vader's ghost wouldn't leave me alone but now he hasnt appeared in a long while and my wife wont speak or talk to me, neither will Leia so Cye and I go out most nights yet I don't drink which Cye thinks is absurd, his like fifteen and can stomach alcohol better than I can, I tried it once and got drunk after a pint of beer, came home and threw up for the rest of the night Juno flinched from me. Maybe she's found someone else? Maybe his going to kill me? WHAT IF ITS CYE? WHAT IF HE POISONED MY DRINK?

[THIRD PERSON]

Galen walked from the flat and down to theed to get some food for Kento as they had ran out, on his way he saw Darth Cald formerly known as Darek Stalker. That is when Galen's mind started splintering and the paranoia got worse, yet he could still function and live so he didn't say anything to anyone as he didn't think he needed help, 'It's just stress' he told himself over and over, he felt as though he was being watched and followed, which he was, Cald was doing both but Galen's third shadow was someone noone would of expected to be in the slums of naboo where Galen went to find information on the former empire. His third shadow's blonde hair was covered by a brown cloak much like Obi-Wan Kenobi's and his shadow always looked at the floor or quickly at Galen when he was sure not to be seen or recognised, the third shadow was cast by non-other than Luke Skywalker, ex-lover of Galen's wife.

Luke's intention was purely to split Galen and Juno up by finding a dirty secret of Galen's yet he found nothing, Luke is bitter after his Daughters death as Kenot survived yet Charlotte didn't and Luke blames Galen for this.

* * *

ON CORASCANT;

Darth Luis knew this must be the place, he could sense the Emperor's mark here, the mark of the darkside, he entered the ruins of the Jedi Temple and as he did so his apprentice entered;

"My Master" Cald greeted bowing to his new master

"Rise Apprentice."

"Master, I found something and to my suprise while following the lead I have found you, do you also believe this to be where the Sericius line of force weilders began?"

"No, I do not. I believe this to be where Kallium Sericius was or is hidden, be patient Apprentice."

They began to search the temple until they found a hole with a unsightly covering, recklessly Cald cut it off which Luis scorned him for as it shows someone was there.

"Master, is this the place?"

"Yes Cald."

The room was perfectly clean, blue bedding, black cloaks and robes, hung on coat hangers of various shapes and sizes, and Cald realised there was no light fittings in the room, then he realised the many candles which must have acted as the light source in the dungeon type bungalow, with walls roughly dug out by lightsaber.

"Master was it really nessacary to massacre the Eclipse family?"

"Yes, it was. Personal vendetta, speak no more of it"

* * *

Juno Eclipse lay shrouded in darkness, cloaked with a deep sorrow and inside her hollow soul was a filling of only depression and pain.

'Galen won't understand, how can he? He is a man. Men can't understand female emotion. He tried guilting me into eating. Doesn't he know that I have more blood on my hands then him? More guilt on my shoulders than Galen has scars? More pain than Vader's training regime for galen?' Juno thought solemnly to herself within her solitude, with her asylum gone, personal isolation was the next best thing for Mrs Juno M. Eclipse. Her arm's were no longer pale white, cuts and scars now cluttered them. Her legs were cluttered with self-inflicted burns and her heart was littered with sorrow, remorse and heartache.  
Juno's Family all except her one brother had been murdered as vengence for her apparently causing some Luis guy's imprisonment. Juno sobbed and Ignored the world until she found a familiar yet not so well known person sat on her window ledge.

"STALKER?"

"Juno?" Darth Cald said softly.


	36. Lifetime (Cye based chapter)

**Chapter thirty-Six: Lifetime. (Cye based Chapter)**

**so there is no confusion **_italic's _**mean the past in this chapter like in Juno's chapter.**

* * *

_"Take him out of the tank, 7942 maybe the __**one."**_

_"Emperor Palpatine, his genes haven't been altered yet"_

_"I'm aware of that Geoff. I intend to have you do it now."_

_"M'Lord thats Cruel and inhuman!"_

_"Do you seriously want to refuse the Ruler of this and every Galaxy?"_

_"No M'lord."_

_"Do it" Palpatine croaked as he drew his lightsaber hilt from his sleeve, activated it and put it to Geoff's throat._

_"R-righ-tt away m'lord."_

* * *

Cye Sericius, doesn't have parents, grand parents or even his own fingerprints because Cye is a clone, yet what Cye does have is a series of so called 'brothers' over seven thousand of them are dead but Cye had two brothers he knew only threw their memorys he had received, as Cye was given gentic memory so he needn't be trained to much and so he was fast off the production line.

Yet Emperor Palpatine had made him differently to his two so called brothers. Palpatine had implanted his genes after Cye had became fully aware of himself and was actually classed as alive. This proceedure was imensely cruel as the Genes inside the clone mutate as the new Dna takes structure and form, changing Cye on the cellior level.

Yet Cye had other differences to his brothers, he wasn't excelerated straight to adulthood, he was excelerated for two years, making him three, then Palpatine recovered the 'usual way' of creating and training the spliced clones, he trained Cye for the following three years on and off, until he realised that Kallium was more obedient than Cye or any other clone.

Then Cye was sent away, to Mustafar where Galen found him;

* * *

_'The ship was cold and empty all except a young child and a battle droid, who was piloting the small ship as far from the Child's so called home as was possible. The boy held his knees to his chest and slowly sobbed as he didn't know where he was going and who he was going to live with.  
The Droid had been built to accompany the child in the future years from old battle droid components and programmed to self-destruct in three years time, when the Emperor was supposed to collect the child. After hours of star filled space, the boy's brown eyes looked threw the front window to see a planet with dense bodies of lava and a harsh atmosphere, as the droid landed the ship, the boy noticed a structure which he thought Palpatine had put there to keep him safe. _

_After a year The boy had started to enjoy his environment as he could use the force around him to influence the Lava in the river's and the broken pieces of the structure to entertain himself. This boy was Cye Sericius, before he had commited any crimes against nature or reality. His brown eyes had no tint of yellow on the left side at the bottom yet and he had no idea what murder was, it was until later in his life that he learnt._

_But after another year Cye's Droid who he named Keeper, had a wiring fault and deactivated for the last time. Alone in the dark of Mustafar Cye found that he did not need to open his eye's to see or move to do simple tasks. The force would do it for him. So Cye tuned himself into the force around him and started to control the world around him. Soon Cye could use the force as effeciently as a Jedi Master or The Lord of the Sith, yet strangely enough he chose no side, no set of values to follow, he chose to simply use the force._

_Three months after Cye's Droids 'death', Cye decided he wish to make a true Lightsaber and abandon his training saber. Yet had to wait til the next load of supplies from his creator to do so, as he would send his request threw the troopers that brought his food, drink and clothing. Yet it was at that point that side started to think of effecient ways to murder and out skill his opponents, at that he started to try different abilties that Keeper had told him of, yet there was only one he couldn't grasp; Lightening. He could use force; Choke, Push, repell and mind tricks by the time he had reached his nineth birthday. He could see without his eyes, hear without his ears, move things without his hands yet he reported non of this to his master._

_In the Middle of his nineth year Cye had finnished his Lightsaber and a month later killed his first victim... Geoff, the man who created him for the Emperor._

* * *

Now, Cye Sericius, lays his true intentions in the back of his mind to guard them from others, he has recovered his second lightsaber and he has killed over a milllion people around the Galaxy. All most all of which now reside at the bottom of the lava river on Mustafar. Cye seems normal to everyone but Galen Marek knows his secret yet noone would believe Galen right now as his paranoid, Cye would say he knows nothing of it, he could do a lie detector and it would say he is telling the truth...

But then again the Truth is such a stranger to him that even he doesn't know when he is telling it...


	37. Close Quarters

**Chapter: Thirty-Seven: Close Quarters.**

**Warning; Character death and the usual warnings**

* * *

With a lifetime of suffering, Cye and Galen have alot in common, yet are extremely different in what they have become from their suffering and hardship, Galen became a Sith acolyte, then a Father and a Husband, A protector and Lover. Cye however became a Secret Serial killer with a charming side which makes him all the more lethal. Cye rebelled against his Master for leaving him to fend for himself on Mustafar, where he often went hungry when his food and water shipments didn't come. Galen stayed obedient up untill his masters demise always putting Vader above him, as though he meant nothing compared to his master.

With a confused up bringing Leia and Luke are alike, both as they reached the age of twenty found they had been living false lives as Leia's 'parent's' were not her biological parents and Luke was told that both his parents died. Yet neither of them became serial killers or married, neither of them had killed anything more than Luke killing tusken raiders or small animals. Leia had never killed anyone.

Juno however has noone to paralelled with, as she had a normal childhood but then her life took a different path than anyone had ever thought it would.

But the Question on everyone's lips is who would deserved to die?

* * *

Darth Luis meditated in the sith's new base in the former Jedi temple, ironic. Unlike many sith Luis meditates to grasp things and to try to perfect his skills further, Luis was a get out of jail free card because all though he was told he was another line of getting Vader killed, the Emperor's true insentive was that Luis could kill the clones if one of them got out of control, which Luis realised just weeks before his escape from the prison planet of Kalak, far out just inside the outer rim. Kalak's face was covered in dense grey buildings each holding prisoner's which Vader or Palpatine hadn't gotten around to killing just yet, or needed for some plot against each other. Kalak's environment was harsh with snow covering the ground for seven months each year and for the remaining months the planet was plagued with extreme winds and dense amounts of rain water falling on the barely water-proof prisons, which housed a variety of prisoners, murderers, failed experiments, rebels, bounty hunters, enemies of the empire and of course former Imperial staff who failed their master's, everyone who disapeared with no body found, turned out to be on Kalak, the natives to Kalak were friendly Kalasians whose rough describsion was that of a wookie but shorter, just a foot taller than a Ewok, yet they had very thin fur or no fur in some cases, all Kalasian's had Blue or Orange eyes, dependant on their breed, as the north and the South Kalasians had been at civil war for millienia, it was at the end of the civil war that Vader came, the orange-eyed Kalasians belonged to the south tribe of Alaaak, the blue-eyed Kalasians belonged to the North tribe of Rwaklan. Of course Vader either imprisoned or killed every Kalasian on Kalak, so seeing one is very rare, yet Luis has enlisted three Kalasians from the Rwaklan tribe to aid his attempt on Juno Eclipse's life, Luis has always believed that strength comes from numbers not from belief or conviction.

As the Kalasian's worked on removing all traces of the Jedi from Luis' new temple, Luis meditated and tried to follow his Apprentices progress.

* * *

"Stalker what are you doing here, don't answer that just go! LEAVE!" shouted Juno  
"I'm only here to check on you"  
"I DON'T NEED CHECKING UP ON"  
"Calm down Juno."  
"I WILL WHEN YOU LEAVE."  
"Where is your husband?"  
"Why? Stalker I swear to fuck if you hurt him I'll kill you"  
"I need to speak with him, Juno please how low do you think I am?" Stalker laughed  
"YOU JUST WANT TO BE THE ONLY VERSION OF GALEN, JUST GET LOST"  
"Downstairs? Ok, got it, see you soon Juno."  
"I HATE HOW YOU DO THAT" Juno growled at her visitor, as he jumped from the window ledge down a twenty foot gap

'They have the death wish simularity' Juno thought and for the first time in months she laughed, she had forgot she even knew how to laugh but it felt good.

_Downstairs; Kitchen_

Galen lay on the sofa happily eating crisps and watching Alfred bounty and the hunters on the TV while watching Kento playing in the corner silently with his plastic bricks. Paranoid Galen began to think that Kento's silence was due to him plotting to kill his father with a lego brick. Galen soon became on his guard and turned off the TV to make sure he wasn't distracted as he watched his son, 'plot to kill him'.

Galen was brought from his dillusion by the sound of breaking glass, the kitchen window being smashed by a powerful force push to be precise. Startled Galen rushed to the kitchen and drew his yellow lightsaber at the unusual intruder, Galen was followed shortly after by Cye with his modified lightsabers which now activated a dark blue blade. Cye gasped at the sight in front of him, Galen growled realising that Darek Stalker must be the man standing in his kitchen, as Galen looked to his wrists he noticed the perfect undamaged skin.

"Darek Stalker I believe?" Growled Galen  
"You know this Bastard Gal?"Questioned Cye  
"No. I don't but its obvious my wife does."  
"I'd prefer just Darek please?" Answered Cald/ Stalker  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" Shouted Galen with the paranoid delusion that Darek was here to steal his wife.  
"His not here to take Juno go and calm down I'll deal with him" Cye whispered to Galen who nodded as he was in no mood to argue with the mind-reader.

"So Darek why are you in Marek's house?" Asked Cye calmly  
"I'm here to speak with Th- Galen."  
"Liar. Your lying Mr. Stalker." Commented Cye.  
"I am not."  
"So your thoughts are lies then?"  
"Ah a mind reader"  
"Yes Darth Cald I'm a mindreader well done" Cye laughed sarcastically.  
"So why am I here then?"  
"Darth Luis wishes to kill Marek's wife."  
"Clever boy" Commented Cald.

Luke soon realise there was a problem downstairs and rushed to aid Cye or Galen whoever was dealing with it, he dashed down the staircase armed with a blaster and if that didn't work he had stashed his Father's lightsaber in his boot, just incase.

"Cye where is the problem?!" Shouted Luke  
"He is." answered Cye  
"What Galens the issue?"  
"No this is a clone of Galen"  
"Oh.." sighed Luke confused and disapointed.  
"I HAVE A NAME!" shouted Cald.

Juno had became thirsty and decided she would leave her asylum for a few moments to get a large glass of water and a sandwich so she walked down and entered the kitchen.  
Darth Cald activated his lightsaber and swung it at his victim


	38. Why are you Back?

**Chapter thirty-eight: Why are you back?**

**(MILD GORE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED) Warning; Verbal mention of rape at the end.**

**Vote on the poll! Its on my profile as; which non-canon is the best in what have I done?**

* * *

Luke fell back onto the kitchen floor trapping Juno under him, Cye immediately activated his second lightsaber and engaged Darth Cald, although Cald had skill, Cye could anticipate every move he made as Cald's mind was as open to him as the Galaxy is, Cye quickly learnt Calds attack pattern and decided to show the worse side of him, he brought Cald up from the floor in a tight force-choke, then quickly let go and dashed passed him like lightening slicing his limbs and head clean off, his attack was precise, calculated and Juno didn't realise as her ex-lover lay on top of her with his legs missing, loosing blood at a high rate Luke lost consciousness, Cye lifted leg-less Luke off of Juno and started to try and stop the bleeding, Cye's black robes now showed his serial killer side yet Juno didn't realise as she was in shock.

"GALEN GET IN HERE, BRING LEIA." shouted Cye  
"Is he gonna live Cy?" Sobbed Juno  
"So now you care about us alot?"  
"OI, Cy, that was uncalled for" Leia said coming to Juno's defence.

By the time Galen got into the kitchen, Luke lay dead, with blood still gushing from his wounds and Stalker's remains lay neatly pilled by the sink, Cye had definately done that before, yet noone noticed or so Cye thought. After the drama, Juno left to go back to her asylum away from the intense emotion, pretending she hadn't just seen Luke's and Stalker's deaths.

* * *

Darth Luis growled in anger as he saw what had happened and took off to finnish the job himself.  
"Dah nal tu Luis dl covn?" (What's wrong Luis? your apprentice?) Asked Shemak  
"Ji, opa de sera. Shemak" (Yes he is dead) Replied Luis taking a drink of bourbon  
"Danta sdf anak fuia quil?" (Do you need my help?) asked Shemak  
"Uk." (No) Barked Luis as he stormed from the temple, Luis is wounded by Cald's death yet he still feels more dangerous than ever before, with his cloak sweeping over the dust and debrie Luis marched to his ship to finnish what Cald had so willingly started for him.  
The two other Kalasians tried to speak with Luis yet he ignored them, he only gave Shemak the time of day as Shemak has known him along time.

[Darth Luis' Pov]

If you want something done correctly you should do it yourself, Palpatine taught me that much, I'm glad I have his lightsaber it wasn't easy to aqquire, I had to trade my communicator, my watch and my training saber for it. Juno will realise that she cannot get away with what she did to me! THE DARK LORD OF THE SITH. I growl under my breath and fire up the engines after finnishing my bottle of bourbon

* * *

Cye and Galen cut wood all afternoon til about nine at night and then they placed excelerant all over it and brought out Luke's body and lay it on the wood before summoning Leia and Juno, Leia came yet Juno stayed in her room shaking from head to toe. Then Cye sparked the match and set Luke on fire. Cald had been burnt in a small blaze a hour ago.

The next day, Leia and Cye were clearing up Lukes ashes and Disposing of Stalkers when Leia noticed a small ship with green writing emmerge above Naboo and land just a few miles away from them, she then spoke with Cye,

"Cye?"  
"Leia?" Cye said smirking at her  
"Haha your so funny Cye."  
"No need to be sarcastic, I've been meaning to ask you something," Cye said scratching his head  
"LOOK, Cye I just saw a ship, it looked like it was going to land in Pinears woods and the only place close to Pinears is-"  
"Here!" Cye interupted "Get everyone to pack their belongings NOW!"  
"We haven't got enough time!"  
"Well we have to try Leia!"

Then out of the blue Leia kissed Cye who is considerably younger than her.

"What was that for?" Cye said softly with his trademark smirk on his face  
"Just let it go, Moment of weakness." Leia dismissed

* * *

In Pinears Wood aboard the Bald Mask: [Darth Luis' POV]

Sericius is here, I should have known he would be close to her, yet I think he is the only one left, as the others haven't been seen or heard from in six months or more. Cald will not have died in vein, don't worry my apprentice I will have vengance for your murder. I sit on the ship which gave me my freedom thinking of you Cald, I will find away of bringing you back. I swear by it but first to cover my back, someone might have seen me land, I will hire a bounty hunter yes and target Leia Organa first so they all think it to be just a simple payed off bounty hunter. Once the bounty hunter is dead, I will start my attack.

I walk off my ship locking it and putting the cloak on before turning toward theed, maybe I should visit ol'Mom and dad? No, that is a bad idea Luis, you will blow your cover they speak with her stupid. What you need to do is kill Juno Eclipse. For her crime. Then if you have time kill Cye Sericius?

* * *

After securing the house, Cye and Leia retired to Leia's room to speak more at length without any interuptions.  
"No running out on me this time please?" Asked Leia  
"I promise Leia, ask away."  
"Well where do you come from?"  
"Kamino tank 008592.79 Alpha" Cye said truthfully  
"Your a clone?"  
"Yes, yet I have had thirteen years of non extended life"  
"So your thirteen?" Leia said with a raised voice and disgust in her tone  
"Not exactly I'm well fifteen with the mind of a 26 year old male."  
"Oh..."  
"This is a bad idea I'll just leave." Cye sighed as he made toward the locked door  
"Wait its ok, sit down" Leia begged, Cye nodded and sat back down on the pink bed-spread.  
"So your ok with the clone thing?"  
"Yes but.. who were you made from?"  
"Ah, thats complicated."  
"Well un complicate it for me?"  
"Ok but you asked so be quiet while I explain?"  
"Ok I'll be deadly silent." Leia said softly  
"Right well, My physical appearence, is from Cul Sericius who the Palpatine fou-"  
"THE EMPEROR MADE YOU?!"  
"You said you would be silent."  
"Sorry carry on"  
"Palpatine found Cul when Cul was three years of age and brought him to Kamino where he cloned him and held him captive, for the remainder of his life-time, I have the memory of the nineteen year old Cul, as well as that of my brothers,"  
"You have brothers? How many more like you are there?"  
"LEIA!"  
"OKOK absolute silence got ya."  
"Right I have around seven thousand nine hundred and forty-one brothers, all of which died eventually, I have each of their memories. I was the seven thousandth nine hundredth and forty-second clone from the Sericius range, yet I had the enhanced DNA put in me after I was self aware. When I was naturally four, physically six I was taken and abandoned on Mustafar with a Droid I named Keeper, yet he died."  
"Oh, thats terrible Cye, how did you survive without food?"  
"I wasn't without food I was given food yet left alone, noone even bothered to repair Keeper, I've kept him just incase I ever can fix him."  
"But won't his software be fried?"  
"I need new wiring, a synaptic echo and a armor plate to fix him, Yet I haven't got around to that yet."  
"Oh... Uh Cye what is that you wanted to ask me?"  
"You want the truth?"  
"Yes, why wouldn't I?"  
"Ok but I warn you I'm not good at these things."  
"Alright..."  
"Will you.. if you want... go out with me?"

CRASH. The front door blew open as the offender kicked it from its hinges, like lightening Cye dashed out of the window and threw the broken kitchen window to combat the intruder, just as fast as Cye got to him, the bounty hunter lay with his chest cut diagonly threw it on the ground, dead. Galen stood over him lightsaber in hand and tramatised, Galen hadn't killed in a long while yet in his world of paranoid confusion he had killed the intruder before even asking any questions.  
"Gal?"  
"Leave it, I'm fine, I'll be outside having a tatooinan."  
"But you have never smoked tatooinan 'erb before in your life?"  
"First time for everything." Galen said walking into the Garden threw the kitchen.

A hour later a more sinister being smashed Juno's bedroom window and entered as though it was normal to smash a window to access a home.  
"I knew you would one day return Derron but my Question is why are you back?"  
"You know why I am here" Answered Darth Luis

Luis stood before his former lover warped by alcohol and the darkside and glared at her  
"Your a murder Juno."  
"It wasn't alive Derron."  
"Did you have the right to kill it and deprive it of it's life?"  
"Did you have the right to rape me while you were drunk?"


	39. The bitter Legacy Part I

**Chapter 39: The Bitter Legacy. PART ONE [Shortish]**

**Authors note; Hey, new story coming out soon, about what Cye Sericius does when he doesn't appear in this story I will likely name it either:**

**The Serial Killer with Two Lightsabers  
or  
Cye Sericius  
or  
The Masked Warrior.  
A poll is up for you to give your opinions, if the options aren't what your thinking, feel free to PM me your ideas.**

* * *

"What type of scum do you take me for Juno-baby?"  
"Do you seriously want a answer?" Juno spat  
SMACK. Darth Luis punched Juno in the gut making her toppel to the ground, winded and airless. Yet Juno decided to be brave, to stand up for herself and put this to bed at last.  
"I'm still your punchingbag then Derron?"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS LUIS, DARTH LUIS!"  
"Ah so now your a sith lord DERRON?"

Seeing the foreign figure threw Juno's broken window and feeling the glass on his head Galen threw his 'erb into the grass in the reminace of Stalkers ashesand bolted toward the staircase, with his paranoia at the back of his mind, hiding ready to attack at any moment.  
"CYE GET HERE NOW!" Demanded Galen, as he tried unsuccesfully to kick Juno's door open, yet Juno had had a steel door put on the inside months ago so when she didn't want visitor's she wouldn't get them, pity she didn't think of the window. As the men outside desperately tried to gain access to Juno's asylum a bigger threat loomed, Darth Luis, a drunk Darth Luis.

"What do they think this will achieve? That door isn't coming off in a hurry Juno-darlin'"  
"I know. Derron. Get out because when not if, when my _Husband _gets in her-"  
"HUSBAND?"  
"Yes Derron I'm married to Galen Marek."  
"HOW DARE YOU GIVE UP ON US!"  
"How dare I? All I ever got from you was trouble and suffering."  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"  
"Why does it hurt to know the truth?"  
"Your twisting the truth."  
"No, Derron. You twisted it so while you were sober you could live with yourself."  
"I AM SOBER!"

"JUNO," Galen shouts as he bangs helplessly on the door. "JUNO PLEASE! OPEN THIS DOOR."  
"Stand back Galen." Cye whispers as he activates one of his lightsabers and starts slicing the door's hinges and locks.  
"DON'T Cye! Last time..." Galen trailed off deep within his thoughts

"No you're never sober! The blood in your vein's isn't blood anymore its bourbon Whiskey!" Shouted Juno  
"Jun, Please"  
"If you care at all for ME, get out Derron, Luis, Darth Luis or whatever name you wish to call yourself leave. 'Cos when they get in here, you will die, so either leave with your life now, or die in ten minutes time."  
"They can't kill me" Luis laughed, "I AM DARTH LUIS! THE LORD OF THE SITH!"  
"And Galen was trained under Darth Vader a true sith, Cye well he has some connection to the Emperor of some sort."  
"CYE IS HERE? GOOD. I'LL AID THEIR ATTEMPT TO ENTER!" Luis said threw his laugh.  
"They will kill you."  
"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU EVER LEARN?" Luis shouted as he started to force choke his ex-lover. With his free hand he threw his lightsaber at the lock and then cut it open with the force controlling the saber, when it was done, He pulled his saber back to him

Cye and Galen push the door away and leap in to find Luis choking Juno.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Cye bellowed  
"GET OFF MY WIFE YOU BASTARD!" Followed Galen

"You drop your weapons and then I'll think about it boys.."


	40. The Bitter Legacy Part II

**Chapter Forty: The bitter legacy Part II**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, right for those of you who have read or are reading the Emperor's cocktails, their will only be around 3-5 chapters of each character's life and experiences and I WILL get around to updating it. (Cye maybe more than 5 Chapters as I enjoy writing his evil deeds and personality)**

**Also, I have noticed that in early and even recent chapter's I have made spelling errors and forgotten punctuation, on monday I WILL correct it and write a notice on the top of the first chapter of this story about the changes to each chapter and which chapters needed it, which I'm guess most do. Thank you for your reviews that have noted these errors, if there is any I miss please make me aware of them so I can correct the ****_whole _****story, Lucy :D  
**

* * *

"You drop your weapons then I will think about it boys..."

* * *

With his hands shaking and his mind becoming cloudy from the lack of alcohol in his system, Darth Luis' personality is spliting and his control of his choke on Juno is slowly slipping as he tries to focus on holding his lightsaber steady. With this impairment Luis is no match for both Cye and Galen together, yet he is even more dangerous and unpredictable due to his mind clouding over from Cye and Galen.  
Scared Galen forgot his paranoid responses and began to let his hate rule his body as Vader had taught him, yet his anger was small if he excluded Vader and his marrital problems. So he let his walls blocking those parts of his anger crash and burn as he let it surge threw his thinning body.  
Cye however has no impairment as he has no addictions except his serial killing and has no women ruling his heart or mind so young Cye was the most likely man in the room to walk away with his life, leaving Luis as the least likely to live as although Cye puts no true value on anyones life, Galen means... Something to him although he is unsure of _what _yet, he doesn't wish to loose the man who freed him from his exile by making Vader aware that he was still alive and still abandoned on Mustafar.

[LUIS'/DERRON'S POV]

They know that I can't take them both, the clone's face shows it, he's beaming his confidence at me threw that cocky smirk, I drop the unconscious Juno on her bed and put my lightsaber to her throat I have to make sure I leave here alive, for my _new _empire! So that the Sith do not die out, yet we still have the academy yet numbers are dropping rapidly as force sensitives are few and many never discover their abilties untill after death or never.

Galen looks like a very... foolish boy I bet his bark is worse than his bite..

[third person]

After alot of dodgy looks and glares and Juno being dropped unconscious yet alive onto her black bedspread things started to heat up.  
"What is your problem with my wife Jedi."  
"DON'T INSULT ME BOY! I'm a Sith lord, THE SITH LORD. Ah so your her new husband, the great protector, come and try it boy."  
"Sith? Pssh, I thought I wiped your kind out?" Cye jeered  
"Cye, dont anger him and Sith then, I asked you a question, what is your problem with my wife." Galen demanded as though he would make them if they didn't follow his orders.  
"WHAT'S IT TO YOU BOY?!"  
"WELL, Juno is HIS wife doche bag." Cye laughed as Juno started to come to  
"Some husband you are, leaving your wife unprotected, I don't see any male things in here. It looks just like a womans room, are you two having problems BOY?" Luis taunted.

Enraged Galen leapt forward with his Lightsaber high above his head not even realising that this man that stand before him was the very root of his marrital problems.  
Quick as lightening it happened, Cye dashed forward, Luis swung his saber, Juno flinched and rolled off the bed into the broken glass of the window and Galen fell back into the discarded door, with his right arm slashed in three places, clutching his arm Galen crawled forward slowly to regain his lightsaber.  
Cye and Luis engaged each other with caution as both realised their opponent may be quicker and more aware than they had thought.

Flashes of dark blue and red pursued as they dueled at lightening speed, yet Luis' lack of alcohol has started to make him dizzy which Cye automatically realised by the dark thoughts of the past, the present and the bottle raced threw Luis' mind, although Luis' mind was clouded by lack of alcohol that much Cye could make out, then a flash of electric caused Luis to almost drop his lightsaber, Cye saw his chance and took it as he force pushed Luis into the black wall behind him as Luis was pushed there was a snap of Juno's wrist as his heavy boot crushed it. Juno screamed out in pain a pain that truely effected her, fueled by his desire to help and soothe his wife Galen got up, still clutching his now bleeding arm tight, and kicked Luis' lightsaber from his hand before he fell beside his broken-wristed wife.

"THAT WAS THE EMPEROR'S LIGHTSABER HOW DID YOU GET MY CREATOR'S LIGHTSABER!?" Shouted Cye,  
"7942, He was my Mentor, he taught me everything I know and I know your secret, you now rule this galaxy in secret. Never showing your face yet your presense is felt by all force sensitives when you are around, that mask you hide behind will not save you forever."  
Cye seized Luis' lightsaber and put it onto his belt, before he saw who was standing in the door way with tears rolling from her eyes. Leia.  
Speechless Cye's lips moved yet no sound came, Leia still stood before the teen yet she did not move neither did he.

Luis saw this as a chance to kill Cye Sericius and take what he believes is rightfully his, he threw his hand out and several bolts of lightening shot from it, yet Cye sensed this and turned to raise his lightsaber yet was not quick enough and collapsed on the ground supressed by Luis' lightening, Galen raised his hand and shuffled his saber to Leia in the door way

"Swing it at him and hope that you kill him" Galen mouthed to her as Luis was focused on harming Cye, Leia grabbed the lightsaber and tried to figure out how to activate it  
"The only button on the side" Galen mouthed as he hugged his shaking wife.  
Leia activated the saber and charged in she swung it at Luis with all her might and hoped she had killed him.

"AHHH." Luis screamed as he looked at his severed arm which is still twitching on the floor.

Cye got to his feet and pushed the sith lord threw the window before diving threw it himself to kill him, yet when he touched the ground Luis was already dead. After letting out a sigh of relief Cye jumped up the side of the building and in threw the window he had just dived threw.

"LEIA? LEIA, TALK TO ME!"


	41. Violations&Suprises

**Chapter Forty-One: Violations & Suprises**

**note; its split into three, two bits where things unravel and one bit where they notice something, YET it is all in one chapter, hence the dual subjects, the Galen&Juno bits iare the main violations bit but the Leia & Han or Cye? bits are also part of the Violations subject..**

* * *

**[Violations][Galen&Juno]:**

Galen loves Juno and Juno loves Galen, yet if they are honest they don't actually know each other's past before they met, Juno hid her's purposefully. Galen didn't know what his past was except the brutal training he received which he would rather forget, so he did not tell his lover as it even _disturbs _him. So they started blindfolded in a sense, yet felt they knew everything they needed to know.  
They were wrong.  
After Luis' attack on the household, Juno allowed Galen to remove the glass fragments from her back and shins which was thought to be their recovery from the dark shadow which looms over their relationship and has been there since day one.

Juno had _her_ reasons, it's not like she would wish to talk about Derron and her choices, his grudges and make a point of explaining the scars on her back, chest and wrists, why should she? It was brutal, something that Juno is not.  
Galen had _his _reasons, did he not? Not everyone is raised by their Father's murderer and that obviously means he would not generally talk about the care Vader gave him, yet who's reasons are just and were needed to protect the other from the demons lurking in the background?

**[Violations][Leia & Han or Cye?]:**

Leia met Han Solo around six years ago when she was imprisoned by Vader, Han had came to her rescue with Luke Skywalker, a golden droid named C3PO and his companion R2-D2 and with that rag-tag bunch came a old man named Ben Kenobi, who had aged well in the many years since the fall of the Jedi Order, yet died during the escape attempt. When Leia met Han she thought him to be cocky and rude, yet he grew on her after the rebel alliance went aground to hide from Imperial forces after Vader took Radian Nemena from Hoth which was later revealed to be to cover his back for going to order his _secret _apprentice, Galen Marek to tatooine to murder a Jedi Master named Agen Kolar. Leia and Han came to settle on Naboo with Luke, Darriam, Kalous, Leban, Ryan, Genoa, Lisa and Joan most of whom had been found while out on missions and killed by Vaders blade, upon the Death Star. So due to dwindelling numbers, threats on their lives and the rebel alliance slowly dying out much like the Jedi Order, that they came to be close, secretly together even. Noone knew this yet that didn't stop Leia's heart from breaking when he dissapeared, she has always thought even since then two things;  
That either Han was using her and didn't love or care for her at all.  
Or that he was killed by a sinister force. (Which she was incredibly right about.)

Leia met Cye shortly after Kento Eclipse's birth when the newly liberated Galen Marek came to live with his wife. Yet even though Cye is physically only thirteen years of age, Leia started to lean on him when Han had gone. Cye didn't mind that as Leia's pale skin, perfect manners and charming appeal attracted one of the modern Galaxy's worse Serial Killers, Himself. Leia's unwitting mind was completely open to him. At first. Untill a week or two before Han's 'disapearence' then part of her mind was blocked out with no chance of anyone being able to know its most suprising secret. Leia had became secretive barely being social with her house-mate's, when she did she wore strange baggy clothing in pinks and greens sometimes even blacks. Cye thought he knew this secret yet even he, the most informed of the group was completely wrong.

**[Suprises]: [Leias pov]**

"LEIA! LEIA TALK TO ME!" Cye shouted at me, I tried to talk yet my lips failed me, I tried to move in Panic, yet my limbs would not work.  
I try to let sound escape my broken lips yet no sounds form. I try to breathe heavily so he knows I am alive, yet I can not do it, my lungs ache, my head hurts and my memories of Han and Cye both flash before me as though it wishes me to fall into one, I mustn't. I must try to open my eyes, yet I know its futile, He will soon know my secret when my barriers protecting it collapse, I...

**[Violations];**

Meanwhile in the Marek bedroom;  
"Juno, why did that sith try to murder you baby?"  
"Galen please don't ask me to answer that."  
"Why Juno? Is he whats bothering you, why," He jestures to her healing self-harm wounds "Y-y-yo-u didd those?"  
"WHY SHOULD I, EXPLAIN MYSELF WHEN YOU WON'T EXPLAIN YOUR SCARS?!" Shouted Juno.  
"Ok, if you really want to know just ask me then, My wife"  
"Where did you get all those tattoo's and scars."  
"Vader."  
"Vader? He gave you sith tattoos? Man, I thought he was just a murderer in a suit and a ruler's puppet but now his a tattooist? Treble thred" Juno laugh sarcastically  
"IF YOU WOULD JUST. Let me explain" Galen shouted his voice eventually becoming calm, soothing even.  
"Go Ahead."  
"Ok, Vader found me on Kashyyk when I was a small boy, he brought me to this planet called Kalak I think, he held me in a small cell when he wasn't setting altered medical droids upon me, he made them violent, he gave me the bits to make a lightsaber, I made it eventually. Then he told me to use my hatred to end the medical droids attacks and their lives. Then he would lock me away again and let my injuries get infected and fester, they scarred after giving me several illnesses. Then Vader started to-to t-t-tra-in m-e." Galen said in tears as he bgan the last two sentences.  
"I'm sorry." Juno said solemnly  
"You didn't do that to me."  
"I know, but I made you relive it."  
"Thats ok because. I want to ask the same of you..."

**[Suprises]; [Cye's POV]**

"Master Sericius?" Asked the pathetic excuse for a doctor aboard my Death Star, I have brought Leia here as I can't help her in the house, so now we orbit Naboo as these droids fail me.  
"Yes?" I reply sharply  
"The woman you brought in,"  
"Yes what about her?"  
"Shes eight Months Pregnant, congradulatio-"  
"IT isn't my child droid."

**[Violations] [Galen**

"Ok Galen."  
"Thankyou, M'love."  
"The man who came here was Derron L. Rork a former Pilot to the empire. He was.. my fiancee,"  
"YOUR FIANCEE?"  
"please let me finnish first" Juno said threw supressed sobs  
"Ok.."  
"He was my Fiancee, but he is a alcoholic,"  
"Don't say anymore, I get it" Galen said embracing his wife tightly forgetting about her open wounds from glass in her back.

After a hour of talking Galen looked threw the broken window to assess how to clean up Luis' body but found that Luis' body was no where to be found...


	42. The Prisoner Of Kalak

**Chapter Forty-Two: The Prisoner Of Kalak.**

* * *

Kalak's cold atmosphere and ruined civilisation greeting it's old friend as he was returned to the cell he had been imprisoned in for ten long years, where his cell mate had left him for dead, where his children had starved to death, where Kalasian's spat on him for being a force sensitive, where his Master had been brought and killed which has sealed his unfortunate fate.  
Jer Kion, Dark Jedi has risen once again but this time, he does not wish to enslave the galaxy, or kill innocent people. He wants two things; Kento Eclipse and Darth Luis' head on a platter.  
He seeks to rebuild his order yet with a twist, he wishes it to be that Jedi Masters, Knights or even Padwans can have children of their own, and wives or husbands. Yet that is unrealistic.

The Storm troopers lead him to his former cell and throw him in, after taking his Violet-bladed lightsaber from him. They simply stare for a moment at their former General and walk away, soulessly, maybe the senate was right that these clones could not have souls as their souls would be fragments of Jango Fetts soul, which on such a scale is Impossible.

Jer Kion had once been apprenticed to Rahm Kota, he rebelled after Kota refused to help a starving people claiming that it wasn't the Jedi's place to interfer, there was several reasons that Kion turned away from the Jedi code and way of life, he had gotten maried to a young woman from tatooine, Parha Geom, yet when he found that she had been taken to Kalak, he completely turned from the Jedi for not helping his wife, who to this day he hasn't seen again.

* * *

Leia, lay in her bed, tired yet alive, and healthy once more after her run in with Darth Luis, he had pushed her with the force and she had fell back and hit her head on the door way.  
Leia, knew that her secret was now known by Cye, she could feel that someone else knew and as Cye is the only mind reader in the household, it must be him. So Leia distanced herself from him.  
Leia was correct about this as upon the death star her secret had been reveiled in all its glory. Yet Cye, the would be lover, hadn't said a word, as well he hadn't been around in the few days since hearing her dark secret.

The Truth is, Leia Organa, is Pregnant.

_'Now onto other news, the ship of missing smuguler Han Solo which was unaccounted for, has been taken apart, as police droids have found debrie of the ships rare alloy on Kalak, the Imperial prison planet. Enquires into the rest of the ship have gone unanswered by Imperial staff working on the desolate planet as a order of silence has came from the Emperor, a spokesman is due to speak in the next hour to confirm or deny the presence of such remains on the Emperor's personal Prison Planet.'  
_The New's woman reported.

Leia broke into tears as she heard the most difficult news she has had to deal with in the last seven months ever since the baby...  
Han had been gone along time, longer than she had realised and now she had finally found somewhere to search for her lover.

* * *

[Cye's Pov]

If I hadn't already killed Solo I would now again! Leia's pregnant by Him! ARGH.  
"Sir, A ship has entered orbit of Kalak, The Bald Mask does that mean anything to you sir?" Asked TS;0973351  
"SHOOT IT DOWN!" I yell at him  
"Aye Sir."

"Sir there's a transmission coming from the other ship."  
"PATCH IT THREW!"  
"Sir Yes Sir."

"Ah Young Sericius, I should have known you took the place which is rightfully mine." Spoke the cold voice of Darth Luis.  
"Didn't I kill You already?"  
"No, but I will reveal your secret if your not careful"  
"Meet on the surface then Luis?" I ordered  
"Fine."  
'Transmission cut off' The computer informed.

"READY MY FIGHTER, LIGHTSABERS, CLOAK, AND COMMUNTICATOR 3351!" I yell again

Ten Minutes Later:

"So we meet again Sericius"  
"Luis." I greet."  
"Well wasn't you taught to bow to your master?"  
"Shouldn't that be the other way around?"  
"Save it, duel me for the Empire if your such a good and skilled warrior"  
"You won't win Luis."  
"Then humor me, Emperor."  
I nod.

I activate both of my Lightsabers, and begin to conflict his thoughts, Luis activates his single red one, which is my Creators he has no right to have that, I'm sure I took it from him.  
He attacks quickly yet he is not precise, he is about a centimeter off with each blow, I account for that and throw my lightsaber three centimeters out on purpose.  
"Your Aim is off Emperor"  
"It's not."  
I then Quickly sling my saber toward his throat, as I predicted he blocked it, then I throw my other one and close my eyes.  
"Closing your eyes? Scared of dying little orphan"  
"I didn't have parents to begin with." I state as I use the force to keep my lightsabers swinging at him as I launch my Lightening from both hands, even though my eyes are closed, I can see the whole stage for our duel.  
But then a Unexpected element comes into the battle yet he is attacking Luis, not me, who is he?  
"Kion!?" Luis spoke with shock before I decapitated him.

"I am, Jer Kion, You are?"  
"The Emperor of the Galaxy."


	43. Solitary

**Chapter Forty-Three: Solitary **

**I'm Back! :) Not much action, just plot and Leia + Cye tension (slight )**

**No Warnings except strange men and allies in the latter of the chapter (No sexual or abusive assault in this chapter NO SELF HARM)**

**Moderate Violence and Language.**

* * *

As a young boy Galen Marek was trained, with brutal measures taken, this training boardered on torture for several years, which Galen tries hard not to remember, but as Galen was being trained, the Sericius line of clone replacements for Vader were being constructed, neither sith lord wanted to be allied with the other which caused Galen Marek and Cye Sericius' abuse by the darkside of the force but more importantly the masters of it.  
Before the death of Palpatine, he started to make a series of pods which could contain several enemies of the empire at once, these so called pods were equipped with sheilds, DNA identification, life support, identification systems, food and water for almost a year, hyper-drive and cannons much like a Ion cannon from the clone wars, although most were never deployed three had been the day of Palpatines death, which were to target many systems then return to the death star, with the prisoners restained against the four walls by a type of electric current, every time the prisoners moved they would receive a charge of such power which increased each time the prisoner moved.

Two of the pods deployed self destructed after proof of their targets deaths, the final pod is officially reported as lost in space, somewhere in the outer-rim close to tatooine. Its target is sealed by high ranking imperial clearence, all anyone truely knows is that the pod was meant to goto Kalak to collect a pilot before turning back on its self and collecting another Pilot then two jedi knights who survived the purge.

* * *

"Galen, Have you seen Leia?" Cye asked  
"No, last I heard she went out with Juno to the clinic, why? Cye wh-"  
"I need to speak to her about something..."  
"Your child?"  
"W- NO, IT ISNT MINE."  
"Oh.."  
"Yeah Oh."  
"I'm sorry mate, we all know how much you car-"  
"Shut up your mind is filfthy."  
"Excuse me? I thought we agreed I'd stop trying to read people if you kept out of mine and Junos head's!"  
"Then keep your mind quiet."  
"Fine, Cye, what happened to your neck?"  
"Kion." Cye stated as he walked threw the back door slamming it behind him with the force.  
"WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?" Galen shouted as he hit the counter.

The day went by normally for Galen, he bathed Kento, meditated and played with Kento in the garden, Juno arrived home alone, with a bag of shopping and slightly drunk around 1657, of course Galen greeted her and they continued their day as normally as they possibly could.  
Yesterday Galen fixed the last of the broken windows with many comments of "Doesn't anyone use the damn door anymore?" after he cut himself on the frame, Kento found this funny as his father danced and cursed with the pain from the cuts, Galen isn't used to this anymore.

Cye's day however was anything but normal, he raced around looking for Leia, the same as he did the day before whilst running the Galaxy. Cye unfortunately had gained his first imperfection that scarred after his dual with Jer Kion shortly after he decapitated Darth Luis, Kion unlike Luis had survived and been recruited by Cye to track down a missing imprisonment Pod in the far within the outer rim.

* * *

[Leia's Pov]

I've recently taken to being solitary as this way I may be left alone, although I really should go home today, as I'm due to have the baby today. I don't get who or how or even when I conceived it as I come to think of it Han has been dead a long time I thought it was longer than this but obviously not. I can only guess it's Han's. I still miss him, even now yet that cannot be helped he left or died simple as. Yet I plan on finding him or his murderer.  
Dammit Cye is nothing but persistant, I've ignored over twenty communications from him, doesn't he get the picture? I'd better go home, I don't wish to be alone when Junior decides to come.  
As I walk home threw the forming slum on the outskirts of Theed I see short cut red hair. Cye. I decide to avoid him by taking the more dangerous route threw the most slum like parts of theed, I speed up yet men take intrest in me even fully showing as I am, I feel as though I'm being followed, I walk even faster almost jogging to avoid any trouble, yet a weird looking man who's proffession is obviously illegal grabs my arm.

"Get off me you invalid."  
"That's no way to treat your future lover."  
"If thats the best chat up line you've got keep kiddin' yourself mate."  
"You will not speak to me like that lil' lady" He said as he tightened his grib upon my arm I struggled against his grip as he tightened and attempted to drag me off, with his strong aroma of alcohol and sweat attacking my nostrils.

[Third Person POV]

As Leia struggled with her drunken 'friend' many jeered at her as the man obviously from cloud city, (where respectable people are made and live) yet without the manners and attentive nature, dragged her into the nearby ally.

To Leia's and the man's suprise a flash of deep blue lashed at him as he continued to attempt to drag Leia, the blue flash superficially cut the top of both of the large man's muscular arms causing him to loose his grip with a growl and a sudden hand gesture the man started to choke as a teenage boy with red hair and a certain fire in his eyes became visable, obviously the owner of the deep blue light saber which had been flung from a distance and the man almost harming Leia in the process.

"You, Listen to me scum, you harm this woman again and I will show you what pain is about, is that clear?"  
"Whose this your boyfriend?" the man choked obviously addressing Leia.  
Unsure of herself Leia just shrugged her shoulders,  
"YOU ADDRESS ME, NOT HER." Cye growled with a certain menace in his voice as he sliced a thin layer of skin from the mans shoulder with his saber.  
"O-k" he choked.  
"I'm glad we understand each other. Now I am going to escort my friend home, IF I see you again, you will regret it."  
"Y-ye" he stammered threw the lack of oxygen. Cye rolled his eyes and let him go.

_"Your lucky she is here. If she wasn't or had left you wouldn't of needed to breathe." _Cye threatened mentally. As he glared and walked on with leia.

"What was all that Leia?"  
"I don't know him, he just grabbed my arm" Leia replied trembling from her brush with the stranger  
"You could have just went your usual way, I sensed you from the cross in the routes,"  
"Ah..."  
"Why are you avoiding me Leia?"...


	44. Welcome Home Brother

**Chapter Forty-Four: Welcome Home Brother.**

* * *

"I'm not Avoiding you Cy."  
"Could of had me fooled Leia." Cye retorted after raising his eye brows.  
"I just need space."  
"From who?"  
"Yo-"  
"ME?"  
"And Galen."  
"Why us? Why not Juno?"  
"Because your men."  
"Well if this MAN wasn't here, YOU would be with that pervert, with whatever HE had planned happening to YOU." Cye growled  
"I appreciate you helping me bu-"  
"But what?"  
"I'm not intrested in you..."  
"What? You thought? Paha" Cye snorted  
"Huh?"  
"I'm not intrested in you not anymore, someone else. Has taken my fancy."  
"I see then you will not mind me asking you to leave me alone."  
"I said I am to escort you home. Not leave you in a ally." Cye said as they continued down the ally way.  
"It is not neccasary Cye."  
"I keep to my word unlike many others."  
"Fine."

* * *

Galen's Point of view;

I lay upon my bed watching the spider on the celling, the simplest things amuse me resently as Spiders are not native to Naboo, hence the name of this particular spider, he is a ice spider from hoth, he must have travelled with Juno from our isolation to here, I take him on my hand and check if I am correct and this spider is not posionous, I am correct and so I place him in the nearby tank and place the lid on it, Kento will love him almost as much as he loves my impressions of Cye and Leia. Talking of Leia I believe that is her.

"Cye, why have you been looking for me if your not inter-"  
"To check if your alright... I sort of know about" Cye replied clearing his throat and gesturing to Leia's stomach.  
"Ah, Cye where was it that you took me to, it looked like a star destroyer."  
"I took you to the bottom of Naboo to a uh, abandoned secret base of the Imperial fleet, I often retreat there when I need space."  
"But their was stormtroopers and Imperial medical and protocal droids?"  
"I treated you in the armory, there was not a medical facilty. So the armory was the next closest thing, hence the old armour and droids."

Cye never mentioned a Imperial base on Naboo to me before. Hmm, I wonder:

"Juno,"  
"Yes Gal?"  
"Do you know of a Imperial base here?"  
"There was a temporary one about twenty kilometers away, is that the one your thinking of Gal?"  
"No, it's not, what about a abandoned one on the bottom of the planet?"  
"No, no there has never been a propper base here, as the Emperor always deployed from theed."  
"I thought that was the case, thanks darlin'."  
"Welcome, it's your turn to get the shopping Gal, we need milk, bread, coruscant's apple cheese, its better for Kento and sauce."  
"Ok, I'll go in a few hours the Rogue Shadow needs more work before I go."  
"Ok Honey."

"Galen?" Cye shouted

I must be Mr. Popular today then..

"Yes Cye,"  
"I need a favor."  
"What kind of Favor Cye?"  
"I need you to join me on a trip to Kamino."  
"Your going home then?"  
"It's not my home."  
"whatever you say anyway you'll have to clear it by my wife first, I've got chores to do" I laughed.  
"Seriously? If that is what marriage is like, I am never having a wife."  
"It was a joke Cye."

"Hey Juno,"  
"Hey Leia," I heard as the women began to talk about femine things

"Juno, can you do the shopping this time and I'll do it twice after? Please honey?"  
"Yes but you'll do it thrice, as I've already been out today."  
"Ok, I'm going with Cye, to Kamino, I should be back before the next shopping trip."  
"You better be, WAIT, Kamino? That is a abandoned Imperial strong hold, it will be crawling with all sorts of concoctions that Vader and the Emperor created in test tubes." Juno ranted, naturally Cye took offend murmured something about not being any different from someone made by intercourse and stomped off to ready the ship.  
"Jun, Cye was created on Kamino."  
"Cye's a clone?"  
"You know he is!"  
"Apologise for me dear?" Juno said kissing me goodbye I nodded and proceeded to kiss Kento goodbye and readied a few days worth of clothing and supplies.

* * *

Leia's Point of View:

I wented upstairs after finnishing a chat with Juno, ever since I met here ex and learnt more about her I have felt guilty for the way I treated her when my brother was alive and with her in a sense, now I understand her a bit more we have talked at length about 'Darth Luis' formerly known as Derron Rorke and became to a extent 'best friends'.

I washed my hands and arms after that drunk grabbed me and then I relaxed in my room for a short time before I went down stairs to spend time with Juno.

"So, what are you going to call your baby Leia?"  
"I don't really know, I was thinking Luke after my brother for a boy and maybe Padme for a girl."  
"Padme?"  
"Yeah, I learnt from my birth record that my mother was Padme Admidala former Queen of Naboo, she died seconds after my birth. So I was adopted by Bail Organa and his Wife."  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"It's ok."  
"Is it true that Darth Vader was your biological Father?"  
"Anakin Skywalker, the man, Vader was before he was corrupted by the darkside."  
"Ah, how about Luke Anakin Organa and Padme Ani Organa?"  
"I'm still unsure. If I'm hon-" I started before I screamed in pain.  
"Leia, LEIA is the baby coming?"

* * *

Third Person Point of View;

Galen and Cye repaired the Rogue Shadow in record time before taking off for Kamino, after a few hours or so, they arrived to see the rusted spire of the tower of Kamino and several Storm Trooper's decomposed corpses scattered around the complex. Both of the men could sense many presense's within the force, and many seemed to be the reminances of the Sericius range.

Galen docked the ship on the closest platform to the main doors that Cye remembered from his genetic memory of his predecessors, they activated the disused PROXY and was shocked to see that he was still able to function as Galen had been locked out from where Proxy was stored as the bolt was backed up and he wouldn't risk cutting or forcing a lock since his accident with his then girlfriend Juno.

After a brief catch up with the droid Cye remembered his droid, _Keeper_ and wondered if Galen could fix him.  
They ventured off the ship leaving Proxy to keep intruders away and headed for the rusty doors infront of them, after attempting to override the lock Cye streched two fingers out and slightly bent them, he then gestured toward the left side and the door opened with a loud screech.

"7942:Cye, Welcome home, Brother."  
"Who are you?"  
"7943:Syen, I was abandoned here, alone with two tanks of fetal clones, one was killed when the clones noticed I was alive, hence the slaughtered remains of them around here."  
"What happened to the other fetal Sericius?" Cye pressed  
"7945:kayl is fine, he was born aged one so I took him on as my son."


	45. Not As You'd Expect

**Chapter Forty-Five: Not as you'd expect.**

* * *

After fifteen hours of painstaking labour, Leia gave birth to a baby girl with bright red hair, Juno had called the medical droid but had no response so had to birth the child herself which wasn't easy without any knowledge to whether it was healthy or not.

The men on Kamino found themselves with two clones from the Sericius range and surrounded by hundreds of dead storm troopers and millions of cloning tanks.  
Syen and Kayl seemed to be malnurished and crippling from the lack of supplies left behind by the empire, yet even in such a state both bore a identical resembalance to Cye, the secret emperor who could have spared their suffering.

* * *

Kamino.

"It's lucky you got here when you did 7942, another month and we'd have starved, what made you come home brother?" Syen asked confused.  
"I came because..."  
"He came as he sensed something unusual." Galen inputted.  
"Are we going with them Dad?"  
"That depends son, on whether their is a place for three men with the same face out in the galaxy." Syen replied.  
"You're welcome to come with us, the other three of us have died 7943."  
"Who? 7942:Kallum? 7941:Celius? or 7942.2Callum?"  
"All of the above plus Cul Sericius."  
"The Template?"  
"Mhm."

"Wait, Cye, Syen who was Cul Sericius?" Galen questioned  
"The boy we were created from." Syen responded absently  
"I still don't understand?"  
" Let me explain it Gal," Cye started "_Around thirty years ago or so on, Palpatine found a boy on tatooine who had no parents and was a slave to a parts merchant named 'Watto', Palpatine killed the merchant and took his three slaves from tatooine to here,"  
_"One is still here, in statis." Syen inputted  
_"Anyway there was a boy from the Dantooine settlement whose parent's couldn't afford the parts Watto supplied and had already had them fitted so Watto took the boy 'until they could pay', yet they never went back. He was the first template, that range was called the Xintis range after the child's surname, yet the process didn't work. So Palpatine in all of his wisedom killed the clones and placed the boy back into statis, then the second boy Foliam who Watto aqquired threw the Hutts, was brought from statis and some of the clone's from him worked yet they weren't capable of free thought and they weren't powerful enough to kill Vader which was all of our primary function. So he killed the boy in his rage and killed all but one of the clones, 4328:Lyn, who he placed in statis with Xintis, hence ending the Foliam and Xintis ranges Palpatine turned to his last resort the youngest of the three children, Cul Sericius a force sensitive which was key, Palpatine trained him as a sith and cloned over two thousand times until we came about." _Cye finnished.

Galen looked as though a ghost had hit him in the face with a bar of gold several times as he spoke next "That's horrible."  
"We remember it all." Syen replied with a concerned look on his face as he looked at Kayl playing with a dead storm troopers helmet.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Galen shouted  
"Genetic memory," Cye said with his eyes wide as he watched Kayl slice the helmet in two with Syen's lightsaber.  
"Doesn't the boy have his own lightsaber brother?"  
"No, not yet, actually I was thinking of excluding him from that life."  
"You can't do that to him Syen, it is who he is, who are you to deny him what he was created to be Syen?"  
"I'm his FATHER, 7942!"  
"Adopted father yes."  
"No. Closest thing to a father and his father no words before or after it that is what I promised when I began raising him."  
"Syen, he will learn with or without your permission, it's in his memory, you can't erase that."  
"I can TRY can't I?"  
"You will fail."  
"How do you know this?"  
"Your thoughts betray you on whether you would harm him in anyway Syen."

Galen left the group and wondered around the complex, he saw many dead storm troopers and many empty Cloning tanks but what Galen Marek was really looking for is if Palpatine had any information on him and Juno before Cye slaughtered him.

* * *

Juno's Point of View:

Leia is recovering well and her daughter is adorable, yet what I do not understand is how can she be Han's child when Han has been gone a very long time? And why would she have red hair if her mother or _Father _don't? It's not a normal occurance as far as I am aware, yet I could be mistaken.  
Could it be that baby Padme, is Cye's daughter? No way Cye is way too young for Leia and Leia know's it but Red hair...  
Well a bit of looking into it never hurts anyone, it'll be my little secret, yeah.

Where to start though? Where to start.. the Empire. My codes should still work as they thought I died so why disable them but why would the Empire know anything? Well if they do I'll find it.  
I access the main frame and as I expected my codes still work, Leia, Leia, Leia...  
"WHAT?" I shout aloud as I read the files on the rebel alliance, they know about Kento? HOW THE HELL! Who is this New Emperor bastard?  
I speed threw the database into the encripted files and break in with ease, the empire never changes, clearence decryption code, 889-2345-873-23  
"LEIA GET IN HERE." I shout, tired and slowly regaining strength Leia enters.

Third Person Point of View.

"What Juno, walking hurts you know."  
"I know and I wouldn't of made you but, look."  
"NO WAY."  
"Is this man Padme's father?"  
"No he is not."  
"So Cye isn't her father?"  
"No."  
"Ok."  
"What file is this?"  
"This is the Emperor."  
"Cye is the Emperor?" Leia growled and hit the table.  
"It seems so, yet on this his name is Cyeberius Sericius."  
"Cyeberius?"  
"Yup."  
"Where is that bastard?"  
"Kamino with Galen why?"  
"I'm going to rip his balls off" Leia screamed as she opened the back door just to be stopped by Juno,  
"You can't not yet Leia, I know your angry but not yet, they'll be back in two days, just wait."  
"Bu-"  
"Who else has Padme got if you die?"  
"Noone."  
"So think about it!"


	46. The Plot

**Chapter Forty-Six: The plot.**

* * *

Juno and Leia sat after Leia calmed down from the anger and shock of Cye's betrayal and they began to figure out a way of ulitimate revenge.  
"He might have killed Han, yes Leia but we do not know that for certain!"  
"So Han means nothing?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"Look Juno, I loved Han, deeply and Cye killed him, what ever happened to vengence? An eye for an eye?"  
"What if it isn't just? Isn't that what the Rebel Alliance stands for even now? After Vader's and Palpatine's deaths?"  
"The Alliance is underground Juno! Plus this is _my_ fight _not _the Alliance's."  
"So you're going to take on a Jedi alone? That is pure stupidity!"  
"And so was cheating on Galen with Luke but did you hear me say anything!"  
"That is below the belt Leia."  
"Sorry but it is true."  
"I know."  
"So how do you purpose we deal with this?"  
"My husband is also a force user Leia."  
"Your husband is also Cye's best bud!"  
"Hm. How about we slowly let on that we know and are going to stop his reign?"  
"Cye read's minds."  
"Only if they're open to be read, Leia." Juno said winking at Leia.

* * *

Kamino; Galen Marek's Point of View.

I slowly walk threw the eerie remain's of the facility, Cye's and his brother's speech gradually becoming indistinct murmur's of their lives and memories, shared and private.  
I find a command station close to the genetic's lab, I power it up and to my suprise it has no lockouts and is fully functional after all this time, I input 'Galen Marek' and get a message of 'No file's found, mention's in four files' and much to my distaste I see that their is a 'Starkiller' file, a 'Captin ' file, Vader's file and a genetic's file.

I decide to go for broke and read my file first.

_'Starkiller, secret apprentice of Lord Vader, DECEASED. Genetic sample 0234-098-231, incapatable to all except one Subject, Clone DC:0247942, Idenification: Cye Sericius.'_

I stopped reading at that and downloaded the files to my ships data core, I need to get home, Kento will be missing me, I turn back and start to jog toward the others, I see three lot's of red hair and black clothing, noone died while I was gone then.  
How can Cye be part... ME?

* * *

Third Person Point of View:

Galen joined up with the others and helped to pack the new clone's things onto the Rogue Shadow, with alot on his mind Galen took the ship up threw the atmosphere and plotted a course for Naboo, home, where hell was waiting.  
Cye lay in the crew quarters thinking about his new lover, Cali Bernita and how he had met her on Kalak.

Cye's Point of View ([The Past] when he met Cali.)

_She was beautiful, her brown hair tied back and flowing down her back, her Imperial pilotting suit isn't as flattering as somethings she could have worn, yet her clothing was ample. Her eyes glowed blue as a ocean, yet deep enough to be a river, her lips coated in lightly coloured lipstick and her skin pale white with colour in her cheeks.  
Cali and I spoke at length about her life, her job and best of all how single she was. We got on like a house on fire, she asked about my eyes and told me they are incredible and attractive before she dared to kiss my lips.  
We soon found ourselves eating dinner together in my chambers, I asked her to be with me. Of course she accepted, now she waits upon my Death Star for my return, she wished to come with me, yet Kamino is no place for a lady of such beauty, she is but a year younger than me naturally but with my acclerated growth she is three years younger.  
Her face glows with innocent love, for me alone, yet I have known her for all but ten days. Even though it seems like a life time.  
We sat together for hours just talking briefly, her father is a General in my Imperial army, just one of the few natural born men at my disposal, her mother was killed by Vader for her Father's failures, I promised her I would not kill her family like he did, she asked about mine, I told her I do not wish to speak of it. If she knew I am a clone, she may think differently of me._

[Present]

The ship rocks as I lay thinking of what I may come to and what Cali and I may become or in some cases may not become.  
We land on Naboo and I sense Leia immediately she is livid for some reason, yet her child is born, why is she so livid if she has just had a child?


	47. Fustration, Pain, Heartache

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Fustration, Pain, Heartache.  
Hi guys, writing again tonight/this morning, will be usual length chapter but will try to add more drama and plot at the same time!**

* * *

"Cye?, CYE?! Fucking hell Cye! HELLO?" Galen shouted and waved his hand infront of Cye's face yet Cye still didn't acknowledge him.  
Cye suddenly got up as his jaw dropped in shock.  
"WHAT IS IT 7942?!" Syen shouted in fustration,  
"Juno. Leia."  
"WHAT ABOUT THEM ARE THEY HURT?" Galen shouted frantically as he leapt from the Rogue Shadow and high tailed it to the house, as usual Galen saw no point in doors as he forced the front door open with a rather strong force push even for him!  
Cye however dropped to the floor in total shock. Syen ordered Kayl to go inside and introduce himself, reluctantly he complied, Syen then proceeded to shake his 'brother' with rough and brute force.

Inside the house hell was breaking loose as Leia leapt at Galen's throat and Juno dived to her feet in order to steady Leia as she began to fall.  
"DID YOU KNOW ABOUT _HIM!_" Leia frantically screamed at the top of her voice  
"Know about what and who?"  
"CYE! IS THE NEW EMPEROR!" Leia shouted from her seat upon the floor  
Galen of course knew this piece of information yet decided to behave like he did not so he wasn't murdered by his wife and ex-lover.

Kayl butted in at just the right moment as he stumbled into the kitchen and gave a small smile to the adults in there.  
"Sorry I interupted but my Father told me to follow uncle Galen in and introduce myself, I'm Kayl, Kayl Sericius" He said with a notion of pride in his tone.  
"It's okay, how about you go and play with our son Kento?" Juno said softly gesturing to herself and Galen when mentioning Kento.  
"Erm.. Okay thank you." Kayl replied sweetly giving a small smile to the blonde who was so kind to him.  
"Your welcome, Kento is upstairs, third door on your right" Juno said with a simple smile.  
Leia's eye's had grown wide upon seeing Kayl due to the striking appearence he shared with Cye.  
"Cye has a son?" She asked quietly  
"No, he is Cye's brother." Galen answered  
"Wait I thought Cye's a Clone?"  
"He is?"  
"Then why did that boy mention his Father if he is Cye's brother and how can Cye even have a brother?"  
"It's complicated" Syen commented as he entered the room with Cye.  
"YOU BASTARD CYE FUCKING SERICIUS!" Leia screamed and as she noticed him Juno, Galen and Syen all moved infront of Cye so that Leia couldn't harm anyone or cause a fight in which she would most likely die in.  
"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK LEIA!" Cye shouted threw the crowd infront of him.  
"HOW ISN'T IT, YOUR THE FUCKING EMPEROR!"  
"Leia what happened to the 'plan'" Juno interjected  
"To hell with the plan! CYE YOU KILLED HAN DIDN'T YOU?"  
"No I did not." Cye lied  
"Leia come on try to calm down." Juno said calmly  
Galen cleared his throat and made to leave the room when Leia spoke to him directly, "Did Cye kill Han Solo? And all the other missing rebels?"  
"Galen turned to her and bare faced lied for Cye, "I don't know Leia and if I did it wouldn't be my business to tell, now I've got chores to do, can we finnish this domestic later everyone as their is now two children and four adults to feed and its already seventeen-Hundred hours."  
"HE DID DO IT YOUR RESPONSE SAYS IT ALL GALEN! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME? AFTER HOW CLOSE WE WERE? AFTER _THAT _NIGHT WE SPENT TOGETHER?" Leia blurted out  
"You spent a night with my HUSBAND?" Juno said as she began to tear up, she then pushed past Leia opened the back door and then slammed it shut taking the glass from the window in it and the door from it's hinges.  
"DAMN!" Galen shouted as he glared at Leia and ran threw the broken glass after his Wife.  
"Are you happy now Leia! You've ruined their marriage, broken my cover and destroyed any hope for the galaxy to be free." Cye guilted Leia.  
"YOUR COVER?"  
"Yes I took on being Emperor after Palpatines death so I could steer us into FREEDOM." Cye blantantly lied.  
"Your lying."  
"I'm not. Now I have to goto Cali's. Oh by the way Syen, this is Leia, Leia this is Syen my brother. The blonde is Juno Marek/Eclipse and you already know Galen. I'll see you all later. I hope your satisfied."

* * *

Galen ran directly after Juno and they finally tired at the river they visited when they still had the Emperor hunting them down.  
"HOW COULD YOU?" Juno shouted at Galen  
"IT WAS NOTHING! WE WEREN'T TOGETHER THEN JUNO."  
"WHEN WAS IT?"  
"DOES IT MATTER YOUR GOING TO LEAVE ME EITHER WAY!"  
"WHEN!"  
"The night before I left after finding out about you and Luke."  
"OH SO YOU THOUGHT YOU'D JUST EVEN THE SCORE A LITTLE?"  
"Juno, I'm sorry okay?"  
"How is it OK, YOU LEFT ME FOR LUKE! AFTER FUCKING HIS SISTER!"  
"Well HE WAS FUCKING MY WIFE."  
"SHE WAS FUCKING MY HUSBAND!"  
"So we're even then!"  
"How are we? You kept it from me!"  
"Did you expect me to tell you? At dinner? 'Oh by the way dear, I banged Leia after I caught you out with her Brother, pass the orange juice'!"  
"Very funny Galen. You know how this feels, I FOUND OUT FROM LEIA GALEN!"  
"I'M SORRY BUT THATS NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU IS IT? I CAME BACK FOR YOU!"  
"JUST BECAUSE I WAS ON MY DEATH BED, YOU LEFT ME!"  
Then Galen did two things Juno did not expect one he smirked, and two he kissed her passionately.  
"I love you Juno, Only you it was a mistake like you and Luke were. I understand that he was a mistake. I just hope you understand Leia was too."  
He said before he turned his back and began walking home.


	48. Emperor, Emperor, Murderer

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Emperor, Emperor, Murderer.  
[Yes the title is a Punn, of Duck, Duck, Goose.]**

Notice of correction: I had to correct Ch46 the plot as Cali is not older than Cye she is younger sorry I messed up:(

DOUBLE LENGTH! BAM

* * *

Galen walked back into the house the way he had exited it, he swept the glass from before him and then carefully lowered it into the nearby bin with the force, he then looked at the hinges and snidely commented on it "Doesn't anyone care about the damn doors?" he shouted his words dripping with sarcasm. He then saw something concerning, blood on the table and on the Glass itself, panicking he rushed to his son as first piority, Kento was fine, as was Kayl, he then rushed into the share room that Cye often used, Syen was fine, yet Cye was unaccounted for. He then rushed into Leias room, pushing the door open gentlely, he saw Padme's cott, Leia's bed and upon her bed was Leia and Cye.

"WHAT THE FUCK? AM I MISSING SOMETHING?" He shouted  
"Galen... erm hi?" Cye greeted and for the first time in his life he was lost for words.  
"You hated each other five minutes ago?"  
"We weren't doing THAT Galen" Leia hasted to say  
"So why were you lying down? Why are you in a BEDROOM? You know there's chairs in the kitchen?"  
"Oh me and Cy came up here after he cut himself on the glass."  
"That still doesn't answer my question."  
"Mate, I cut myself, Leia had plasters up here, and I had to lie down to have her put it on." He said as he got up revealing his shirtless torso with a blood soaked plaster upon his right side.  
"What was you doing lying down on the glass as though it was a bed?" Galen said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Leia pushed me onto it."  
"Great well you pair can do whatever you wish, I've got a marriage to fix. Bye Cye. Leia." Galen nodded as he walked back out of her room.  
"Galen I'm so-"  
"Don't, just don't. Don't say things you do not mean."  
"I do mea-"  
"YOU ENJOYED IT! YOUR FACE WAS COVERED IN MALICE AND SPITE. JUST stay out of my way." Galen said as he jumped down the shaft of stairs straight to the bottom without a single hair on his head misplaced.

* * *

Juno stayed at the river crying and wrestling with her emotions, she sat their as snow began to fall on her head, which of course on Naboo was a rare thing to happen, yet the snow brought no joy to Juno, no childhood memories of snow men or angels as her childhood was dominated by loss and trying so hard to please her imperialistic Father.

Juno's Point of View:

I know I did it to him. I know that but how can I forgive him after all he said when I did it? He left me until I was at the brink of death. Do I really want to stay with him? He is hypocritical, he tears me down for cheating with Luke when he was away with Vader thinking me to be dead, I didn't even know if he could come back to me and our son. Yet he knew I was staying here and he cheated with Leia probably in the next room while I slept!  
I grunt and wipe the snow from my boots and the tears from my eyes, now I know how he felt, is that why he did it? To teach me a lesson?  
And to _let _Leia tell me was damn right horrible. Yet if I don't forgive him he'll leave again taking Kento with him. My tears hit the snow beneath me and melt it as they attack it with its salty effect. Footsteps approach yet I do not turn to check who is gaining on my position I just don't care anymore.

Third person Point of View:

"Juno is it?" Asked a familar voice to Juno  
"Yes Cye, you know it's me?"  
"Its Syen. I thought you could do with a friendly face? May I join you, I haven't met many people as kind as those who live with you, you are kind also."  
"That's a nice thing to say Syen, be my guest if you want to see a emotional wreck."  
"I don't mind tears, in my head there is so many."  
"What do you mean?" Juno sniffled  
"I'm a clone, with genetic memory."  
"How does that make tears in your mind?"  
"In my memorys I see Cye having the genes that make us superior to most force sensitives injected threw his back into his spine, he cried at that, I see Celius crying as Palpatine used force lightening on him, I see Kallum crying as Callum was taken to be destroyed, yet he wasn't, I see the pain of my predessors. All the time, It's a bit of a disadvantage of being like me."  
"Ouch and I thought my hurt was bad, are you completely like Cye?"  
"No, I can't read minds or heal as fast as he does, he is the ultimate clone of our generation, yet Kayl is the last of us. There still is a few clones in statis on our homeworld but I couldn't help them. I could help Kayl."  
"So what gifts do you have? Why did you help Kayl he wasn't your responsibility?"  
"I can sheild myself from incoming attacks by blasters, I can climb quite fast and thats about it."  
"Ah, wait you didn't answer the question about Kayl?"  
"Mmm. Kayl was a fetal clone when I came from my tank, a few months later the Storm Troopers started to leave in drips and drabs, they killed off a lot of fetal clones except two that they didn't notice, I hid in the statis chamber for a while but when they eventually did find me and the the tanks with Kayl and 7944, I decided to protect them, I grabbed my lightsabers and slaughtered them all, every last one, but in the fight 7944's tank was hit and he died, after that I swore to raise Kayl as my own. we were running out of food when 7942 and your husband arrived."  
"Ah I see, you did the right thing."  
"I'm not so sure of that."  
"If you hadn't of killed them Kayl would have died."  
"True." Syen said as he looked at the snow with wonder as he shivered  
"Its called snow Syen"  
"Snow?"  
"Yeah, it must be about negative four degrees I think."  
"Does it have to be negative four d-degrees to Snow?"  
"No, I just has to be under positive two or in common terms two degrees."  
"Why?"  
"So that the rain can freeze into snow."  
"Ah I get it now" Syen said smiling like a child  
"How old are you _naturally _Syen?"  
"Seven" He replied  
"And physically?"  
"Fourteen"  
"Wow, so your double your natural age?" Juno said as her tears began to dry  
"I guess, hey you've stopped crying, I am glad I came looking for you now" He said with a large smile gracing his face  
"Yeah, I'm gald you did too. How old is Kayl? Naturally and physically?" Juno answered smiling  
"Naturally two, physically three, I've had him for just over a year."  
"I see."  
"So you're seven taking care of a two year old alone?"  
"Yes, I am all he has unfortuately."  
"I see, was there any female clones?"  
"No, I guess Palpatine was sexist."  
"Ah, I'm going out on a limb here but you're not sexist?"  
"Going out on a limb?"  
"Its a expression."  
"Oh, and no I'm not."

* * *

Galen's Point of View:

Where is she? Maybe she has left, maybe she just didn't have the heart to come back and get her things first, it's too cold for her to be out there too long, since when did it snow on Naboo?! Ugh, I better go look for her just incase she's in trouble or hurt, I sense too many people here to try and sense her, I'd better get changed and go looking for her, I guess I won't be wearing socks, as I haven't got any clean, then I hear the door open and Syen talking, I slide down the banister and see Juno hug him. My rage builds and I growl under my breath yet I know better than to let it control me.

"Are you staying?" Is the first word out of my mouth.  
"Yes. I am."  
"For me? Or for Syen?"  
"For YOU. What you think I fucked Syen? His seven years old!"  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah OH. Plus I'm married and want to stay that way."

* * *

Cye had left the house a couple of hours after being in Leia's room, he headed for the death star to meet his Lover, Cali as he walked toward the throne room many troopers saluted him and bowed in submission, he nodded to each in turn but as he rounded a corner he caught a trooper taking a panell from the wall and trying to be descret about it, he dashed over to him with incredible speed and pushed him against the wall using the force then he grabbed him by the throat with his bare hand and raised the fully armored trooper from the ground.

"What is your ST number?"  
"ER ER SSISIR"  
"Don't make me ask you again" Cye stated in a calm but unnerving voice  
"SSST-00238-976" He stuttered  
"What were you doing to my station." Cye said with the same tone.  
"Erm.. I I was fixing the panell!"  
"Do you think me stupid?"  
"I was Sir!"  
"I can read minds 976. And your's betrays your tongue."  
Cye then let go of 976's neck  
"Thannk yo-" 976 started before Cye grabbed his throat with the force.  
"You will tell me the truth." Cye said while he gestured two fingers across 976's face  
"I will tell you the truth."  
"Good, why were you attempting to steal from my station."  
"I need money to feed my family, we just had a baby and money is tight."  
"I see. I can help you with that."  
"Can you?"  
"Yes of course I can." Cye said before breaking his neck "One less invalid to pay, one less mouth to feed for his family, It's win, win" Cye chuckled before noticing Cali standing across the way with a bottle of Dantooine's finest wine falling to the floor, almost in slow motion, instictively Cye reached out with the force and stopped it from falling and raised it to her hands as he walked closer, she backed away.

"Yo-you-your a-a mur-der-er!" She stammered  
"He was stealing! I have to rule with a iron fist m'love."  
Cye then moved in to kiss Cali, Cali however was horrified yet kissed back anyway as she was too frightened not to. As Cye is her Fathers and her own Boss. She removed the notion from her thoughts as quick as it arrived and blanked the murder out, Cye could not know that so if it wasn't there to be read, he would not know it. Cali and Cye walked into the throne room and then into the newly constructed living area, which of course had all the usual rooms that a house would plus a study, a den and a medical room included, Cye had the control station and most of the floor converted into this home for himself, yet he spent most of his time in the den which was constantly locked (when he wasn't in it) lay Keeper in a landscape case with several tools sat around it.  
They entered and ate their meal before going to Cye's bedroom for 'desert'.

Cali was uneasy yet decided to go threw with it as even though Cye is now a murderer in her mind she still loves him despite what he had just done.


	49. Anakin Skywalker

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Anakin Skywalker**

* * *

Cye woke up next to Cali upon the Death Star, he smiled then got dressed ready for a new day of tormenting people and lying to keep his secrets safe, he grabbed his usual black robes from his dresser and his usual dark brown boots and put them on, then he combed his hair in the usual manner - parted at the back, swept forward, kinked fringe and neat sides, he changed the bandage on his side then he then he kissed Cali's cheek as she slept and walked out to return to Naboo.  
As he walked all work came to a halt, much like it did when Vader was around, or Palpatine. He nodded hummed and waved his finger with a false smile plastered upon his face. Cye Sericius does not do pleasantries, usually but today he could just about tolerate them as he has had a good night.  
With a spring in his step he checked the progress on his forces leaving Kashyykk, due to Galen's request. All was in order so he continued to the shuttle bay, as he walked many peoples thoughts were practically shouting at him, he thought about killing them all but soon realised he had forgotten the most important part of him, his dual lightsabers, his false smile fading he give his more common straight face with little to no emotion on it. He ignored the Troopers wishing him well and growled as he past a general, who just happened to be Cali's Father, Quintin Bernita.  
"Oi,"  
"Are you speaking to me General?"  
"Yes I am BOY."  
"If I was you I would watch my tone, do you even know who you're talking to?"  
"The BOY who is banging my underage DAUGHTER."  
"Oh, Good morning General Bernita."  
"You listen here boy, you leave my daughter ALONE, she doesn't need no arsehole who throws his weight around because he can use the force in her life."  
"What do you mean? Like this?" Cye replied as he used the force to push Quintin into the bulk head.  
"Exactly, I have one question for you 'Emperor' Are you having sex with my Daughter."  
"That's not exactly you business General."  
"Argh."

Then Cye did something completely out of character, he raised two fingers and swiped them across Quintin's face, using the force to mind-trick him  
"You will not tell your daughter about any of this, infact you have forgotten it anyway."  
"I will not tell my daughter about any of this, I have forgotten it anyway."  
"You do accept me as her boyfriend."  
"I accept you as her boyfriend."  
"All is forgiven"  
"All is forgiven"  
"Have a nice day General."  
"Have a nice day Emperor"  
"Oh please, call me Cye as we're practically family."  
"Ok but I insist that you call me Quintin then Cye."  
"Deal right I have to go, I'm late for a meeting"  
"Ok, see you later Emper- Cye."  
"Mmm."

Cye's Point of View:

Ugh I'm becoming soft! If he wasn't Cali's father well. He'd be dead right about now, lucky Palps taught me how to mind-trick. Just think what Cali would say if she heard about that, I don't even want to think about it, thats how soft I've become.

* * *

Galen and Juno slept seperately last night as Juno wasn't comfortable with sharing the bed after yesterdays shock announcement by Leia. Yet they are still together but if either had facebook their relationship status would go from married to 'Its Complicated.' right about now.  
Galen decided to reasearch his Jedi heritage so what better place to go then the Jedi temple?  
He dressed himself in his white robes, said goodbye, pulled his light brown boots on and headed to Corascant in the Rogue Shadow.

* * *

Leia lay in bed until Galen had left as she felt she couldn't be social with him home, she walked down the stairs and to the kitchen where she bumped straight into Juno.  
"Uh, I'm sorry."  
"What for? Shacking up with my HUSBAND or knocking into me?"  
"Both?"  
"Not good enough Leia. I trusted you with alot of things Galen doesn't even know yet, I trusted you not to sleep with GALEN as well but I guess you were just being spiteful."  
"It wasn't like that."  
"You were angry at me because I cheated on Galen with Luke."  
"Don't say his name, I wasn-"  
"Why shouldn't I? I was with him long enough to have that right."  
"He was my brother."  
"Oh yes, so us Marek's paired off with the Skywalkers just because non of us trust anyone else on this damn rock!"  
"Look I apologise, I am sorry, I wasn't thinking and Galen put me straight ten minutes in we stopped and he said it was wrong because he is a married man. I realised it was wrong and hit him before crying, then I made him swear not to tell anyone so you wouldn't get hurt."  
"AWWW POOR LEIA. YOU DIDN'T JUST TRIP AND FALL ON HIS COCK LEIA, YOU CHOSE TO DO IT!"  
"I will say what ever you want I just want my best friend back and this house to be at peace."  
"Sure. Like I believe that, you betrayed my trust."

* * *

Galen landed on Corascant, with anticipation in his heart he rushed up to the temple, after noticing the lack of storm troopers.  
He entered threw the main way and began to search for the archives of the Jedi Order, after a while Galen noticed that the walls looked cleaner and the floor had less cracks. As he walked there was no layer of dust covering the toes of his boots and still no troopers and no Trooper bodies.  
He strode threw the temple but for the first time since he first visited this derilict place of former grace he found himself lost.  
He eventually tripped over what seemed to be thin air and fell infront of a U-shaped doorway, he tilted his head to look inside and found that it was full of racks with blue lights, some were dull, some were just light coverings and some were extremely bright and flashing, Galen slowly got up from his fall and walked threw the doorway into the room, he decided to go left to right and see what he could learn.

* * *

Galen Marek's Point Of View:

"This rack is useless!" I shout as I slam the last draw of the third rack shut, yet another rack full of defence and attack strategies. I move to the left side of the fourth rack and open the first draw, It's going to just be another rubbish rack I bet, yet it is not, Anakin Skywalker, that sounds intresting.

* * *

"_Anakin Skywalker, born on Tatooine." _Galen read aloud  
"Found Skywalker already, you have?" Spoke a old voice  
Galen looked around at his eye level yet saw noone.  
"Down here, I am."  
"Your a Jedi?"  
"A Jedi, I am, yes."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Belongs here, A Jedi does. Doing here, what are you is the question."  
"I- I am Galen Mm-arek.  
"Know that I do. Asked I did, what doing here you are."  
"I'm looking for my father's record. Who is Anakin Skywalker?"  
"Know him you do, to you Master he was."  
"Darth Vader?"  
"He is, yes."  
"Did you know Kento Marek?"  
"Know him, I did."  
"Where is his file... Please."  
"Lost it is, All things, in time are lost."  
"Then, I have no purpose here. I am sorry I intruded."  
"Intrude, did you not."  
"Why is Vader in this file?" Galen said waving the file around like a dead chicken.  
"Jedi, he was. Ago a long time."  
"Vader was a Jedi?" Galen said siting on the floor."  
"Mmm."  
"That explains alot.."  
"Your Master, dead is he?"  
"Yes how do you know that?"  
"Clones there are not outside."  
"Ah I see."


	50. Yoda's Request

**Chapter Fifty: Yoda's Request**

* * *

Syen, Kayl and Leia left the house to get some food and more importantly to give Juno some space, as Leia feared she was not coping with the idea that Galen had been unfaithful to her, even though she has done the same to him. They walked down into the market where Leia has always gone to gather supplies as the Empire had no knowledge of this trading place as it was not registered with them, the market spanned over sixty alley ways all around town and they often moved, to avoid detection. The market only opened once a month for three hours, sometimes even less than that yet it has goods which have been banned from the Empire for many years now.  
As they walked Syen and Kayl found themselves in awe of everything they saw as it was all new to them.  
They found the market on the second alley way of theed, as they walked threw they bumped into a brown haired young lady who recognised Syen and Kayl as they same person she was dating, Cye Sericius.  
"Cye? What are you doing here? Why aren't you working on the falcon project?"  
"I think you have me mixed up with my brother."  
"Wait a second who is that Cye? You have a son Cye?"  
"My name is Syen Sericius, Cye's younger brother and this is my son Kayl."  
"Cye quit kidding with me!"  
"His not kidding that is Syen Sericius Cye's brother, I'm Leia Organa-Skywalker, Cye is supposed to be with Juno at the house."  
"No, my boyfriend is supposed to be on the station making a new ship out of the left overs of that huge falcon."  
"The Millienium Falcon?" Leia questioned  
"Yeah thats it."  
"I'm going to take Kayl home, I think this is too much excitement for one day." Syen said as he ushered Kayl out of the market.  
"CYE! GET BACK HERE!"  
"I am not your Cye! I'm SYEN, his brother!"  
"If thats the way you want to play it, WE ARE THREW CYE SERICIUS!"  
"I'm not CYE!"  
"Look, Cye's girlfrie-"  
"My name is Cali Bernita, pilot and Imperial engineer." As Cali annouced herself the whole market stopped, people fled leaving their belongings and purchases behind, rebels within the Market drew their blasters and Leia grunted.  
"What are you doing here Imperial." Leia asked  
"Shopping, I always come here."  
"SHE KNOW'S OUR SECRET SHE MUST BE KILLED!" A rebel shouted faintly in the background

"You kill her and I will slaughter you all." Cye said calmly in his monotone voice.  
"CYE?!"  
"Yes."  
"Syen, Leia and Kayl go home. Now."  
"But brother?"  
"No buts."

Syen and Kayl walked from the market back up the hill toward the Marek household and soon faded out of sight. Yet Leia stayed put and glared at Cye.  
"Do you know where Han's ship is Cye? You know the Millienium Falcon?"  
"No, I don't we've been threw this."  
"Then why does you Girlfriend think your supposed to be 'making a ship out of the left overs of that huge falcon.'"  
"She must of meant finnishing the tribute Millienium Falcon off from the spare parts of old tie fighters and friggits."  
"Ccc-ye?"  
"Cali, go up the hill until you see a forest then turn left and you'll see a house standing alone beside it knock on the door and ask for Juno, or if Syen answers say I sent you."  
"Ok Cye." Cali said kissing Cye's cheek.

* * *

"Came here for a reason you did."  
"Yes, I have told you the reason."  
"Not for your Father, searching you are."  
"Then what am I searching for?"  
"Something lost, a part of yourself maybe."  
"I know myself."  
"What you do not know fear you do."  
"Your speaking in riddles old man."  
"For a reason, searching you are."  
"Yes I am searching for my father."  
"A excuse that is, not a reason."  
"What do you want from me?"  
"The Jedi, I want."  
"The Jedi are dead, cannot bring them back for you."  
"Jedi of the past, you speak of. A future, I ask you to give."  
"A future? For the dead?"  
"The dead, need no future. The undiscovered do."  
"You want, me to rebuild the Jedi Order?"  
"Done, that must be."  
"I have a family, I cannot help you, where there is Jedi there is Sith, where there is Sith there is death, I will not help in this."  
"Your destiny, it is." Yoda said before he walked away Galen tried to follow him yet the small man was gone as if he was never there to begin with.

Galen exhalled and lay against the rack, the thought of rebuilding a order of any sort was frightening to him as the most he had ever done on such a scale was to wipe out thousands upon thousands of Storm Troopers. He lay upon the rack and began to use the force lazily to draw files to himself, Yoda was right, he was not just looking for his father. He was looking for the Jedi within his very being.

* * *

Cali walked up the hill and found the house Cye spoke of even if t did look like a cottage it was definately a house as it was the only solitary spot beside a forest she could find. She knocked the battered and bruised door and a young blonde woman answered, her blue eyes masking a deep pain as she smiled a plastic smile at Cali.

"Hello, can I help you?"  
"I'm Cali, Cali Bernita, Cye said to ask for Juno. I didn't think he meant the Captin Juno Eclipse!"  
"Bernita? I know that name.."  
"You should! You served above Callos with my Father, General Quintin Bernita? You saved his life."  
"Mm. Come in, come in the snow is a pest, no wonder your shivering."  
"Thanks."  
"My husband should be home soon but for now everything is quiet, when the men are around this place is in chaos."  
"I see. May I ask you something of a personal nature, Captin Eclipse?"  
"It's Juno, please and it depends."  
"Its about Derron, is he your husband?"  
"No. He isn't.. I'm married to Galen Marek."  
"I don't know who that is?"  
"He is just.. someone I met and fell in love with, I guess you'll be staying with us, is the second guest room okay?"  
"Has Cye got a room?"  
"Yes he has.. Are you two... together?"  
"Yes. For a while.."  
"Ah I understand, lucky for you Cye has a double bed. I'll sort it out while you get settled."  
"Thanks, may I use your bathroom please?"  
"Sure, first door on the left upstairs, or third on the right down here."  
"Okay thanks."


	51. EndGame

**Chapter Fifty-One: EndGame.**

WARNING(s):

Character death..

* * *

Galen lay on the floor of the kitchen clutching his wife's seemingly lifeless body, as the fire ate at the house. His tears fell upon her closed eyes and rolled down her pale skin as more fell upon them. Leia had long since left with Syen, Kayl and Kento. Yet Galen refused to leave Juno, a life without Juno to Galen is a life of darkness.  
Smoke filled his lungs yet he stayed.  
Flames touched his skin still he stayed.  
Ash flew onto his head, he still stayed.  
"I will never leave you Juno. I'm sorry... For all of this." Galen whispered to her deaf ears.

* * *

_30 Hours earlier:_

_Galen returned home, covered in dust yet filled with a new lease of life. He walked in and opened the door to the living area to see his blonde haired Wife laying asleep upon the sofa, with his son held in her arms also asleep, he shut the door quietly as he exited the room. He walked into the kitchen and began to take off and clean his boots as he finnished the second boot Cye arrived with Leia in tow they spoke breifly yet to no real purpose but to be pleasant, Leia barely spoke a word to Galen before racing up to her room to isolate herself further._

Cye finnished up with Galen before he went up stairs to find his lover, Cali upon their bed speaking with her father Quintin.  
"GET YOURSELF HOME YOUNG LADY!"  
"But Daddy!"  
"YOU HEARD ME HOME NOW, You're to have nothing more to do with that CYE."  
"Daddy his the Emperor! And I love him."  
"YOU WONT ALWAYS LOVE HIM YOUR TOO YOUNG TO LOVE ANYONE!"  
"Dad!"  
"NO CALI, AFTER WHAT YOU TOLD ME, YOUR TO COME HOME AND WE WILL DEAL WITH THIS PROBLEM WITHOUT THE CAUSE PRESENT."

_"Cali? You're Pregnant?" Cye asked."  
_

* * *

_20 Hours earlier:_

Kento woke and began figeting which woke his mother up from her sleep, after a hour of tidying up Juno went out for something to eat with Kento and Galen at the local restaurant, to try and repair the damage done by Leia's annoucement.

* * *

_10 Hours Earlier:_

Syen and Leia prepared tea together and started to become good friends as they spoke of their memories and experiences.

"No way! That isn't possible Syen!"  
"I have genetic memory! I know that Obi Wan Kenobi had a beard and Ginger hair like mine!"  
"How can you have his memory?"  
"From his DNA duh!"  
"Ah well, I can't argue with that!"

* * *

_6 Hours Earlier:_

'In Theed today Riots have broken out between Storm Troopers and Rebel Clones from the Old Republic, residents are advised to stay in doors and to barracade their doors and windows as this riot is progessing faster and to brutal extremes with every passing minute. This has been Galvin Macend reporting for Imperial Global News station.' Finnished the TV reporter.

"Aren't Galen and Juno at Julio's?"  
"Yeah where is that?"  
"Two alley's from where that report was filmed."  
"Is that bad?" Syen asked  
"Yeah, the Imperials and Clones won't care if they're in the way they'll keep shooting." Leia said  
"We've goto go and get them then!"  
"No they'll be ok, come on we'd better get the kid's to bed."  
"But!"  
"No but's Syen. I know the Galaxy you don't it'll be fine."

* * *

_5 Hour's Earlier_

_Cali kissed Cye goodbye and left the house to return home, to be lectured by her Father.  
Cye followed her out and decided to end the Riotting._

* * *

The Flames had worsened as the minutes flew by Galen's legs had became trapt under a beam from the celling above, the fire had burnt threw his robes and burnt his flesh, Galen force pushed the Flames from him but in the process of doing so he set the kitchen table alight making his demise so much more definate.

Galen started to fade between consciousness and unconsciousness the room around him spun as he passed out holding his Wife. His first and only love.

* * *

_Four Hours Earlier:_

"LEIA! HELP JUNO'S HURT SOMEONE HELP ME!" Galen screamed as he entered the room  
"WHAT HAPPENED!" Leia shouted back  
"Sh-she got shot, Kentos in the porch get him in here away from the violen-ce." Sobbed Galen as he layed his wife down on the kitchen table.

* * *

_30 minutes Ago:_

"She's gone Galen. I'm so sorry."

'BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNG'

"NOOO!" Galen cried as he tried to revive her. He pounded on her chest breathed into her mouth yet she did not respond or waken.

"GALEN WE HAVE TO LEAVE! FIRE, EVERYONE TO THE GARDEN COME'ON KIDS OUT!"  
"I've got Padme and Kayl, just get Kento" Syen said as he landed from his jump just beside Leia  
"KENTO!" Leia screamed as she dived for him as a beam fell from the already-alight landing

_Leia and Kento exited via the front door as Syen, Kayl and Padme exited threw the kitchen door. they rushed into the garden._

"Syen. Where is Galen?"  
"He didn't come out with us. His still inside."  
"Look after the kids ok?!"  
"Sure WHY NO LEIA DON'T!" Syen screamed as Leia ran toward the house and entered.

_"GALEN WE'VE GOT TO GO NOW!"  
"I won't leave her."  
"SHE'S GONE GALEN COME ON!"  
"No, She can't die. Not like this. She'll be fine."  
"Galen SHE'S DEAD THERE IS NOTHING MORE ANYONE CAN DO LET HER GO."  
"I CAN'T" Galen screamed as the celling above the door collapsed pushing Leia outside and trapping Galen inside with his Wife.  
The Table rocked and Juno fell to the floor, Galen lay beside her pale form._

Galen lay on the floor of the kitchen clutching his wife's seemingly lifeless body, as the fire ate at the house. His tear s fell upon her closed eyes and rolled down her pale skin as more fell upon them. Leia had long since left with Syen, Kayl and Kento. Yet Galen refused to leave Juno, a life without Juno to Galen is a life of darkness.  
Smoke filled his lungs yet he stayed.  
Flames touched his skin still he stayed.  
Ash flew onto his head, he still stayed.  
"I will never leave you Juno. I'm sorry... For all of this." Galen whispered to her deaf ears.

"Mr. Marek?" Shouted Doctor Foraigh as he attempted to wake Galen  
"I'll never leave." Galen mumbled before he shot bolt up right in his hospital bed awake. "JUNO?!"  
"Mrs. Eclipse is fine, she's in bay two."  
Galen leapt to his feet and suddenly collapsed onto the floor.  
"Your very weak Mr. Marek You owe your life to Mr. Sericius over there."  
"Cye?"  
"Yes Cye here carried you from a burning building after he carried your wife out."  
"But I thought she died?"  
"No Mr. Marek, Miss Organa couldn't find your Wife's pulse because she had ALMOST died threw the wound, yet you saved your wife by protecting her from the smoke and staying with her Mr. Marek."

"Gal, Juno is fine, she's in better shape than you are actually mate." Cye soothed.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay maybe noone died had to make it seem like she did though;)


End file.
